Volver a empezar
by Wolfito
Summary: Un lobo llamado Connor llega a Bahía Aventura con la esperanza de encontrar una nueva vida, y dejar atrás los errores que cometió en el pasado, comenzando por un aviso de trabajo que lo llevará a conocer a un equipo de rescate muy peculiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy Wolfito y vengo a traerles esta historia llamada ''Volver a empezar'' la cuál contiene personajes inventados y personajes que supongo que ya todos conocemos , tratará del intento de Connor, un ex-Miembro de una agencia de investigación internacional, de dejar atrás su pasado, y con ello los errores que cometió, para volver a estar en paz con él mismo. Perdonen si esta historia no llega a la calidad de otras historias, pero es la primera que hago así que denle una oportunidad, por favor.**

Era un día muy frío en Bahía Aventura, de esos días en los que técnicamente nadie sale a la calle, prefiriendo la comodidad de sus casas, pero siempre hay alguien que va contra la corriente ¿No?, ese alguien era Connor, era el último día para presentarse para el puesto de trabajo como mecánico de un peculiar equipo de rescate de la ciudad, y como a Connor se le da bien eso de reparar básicamente cualquier vehículo decidió ir por el puesto.

Luego de recorrer varias calles hasta llegar al edificio de los PAW patrol, Connor procedió a acercarse a la puerta de dicho edificio, pero antes de llegar a llamar a la puerta fue bienvenido por una voz femenina animándole a que pase, era una loba con cara de querer estar haciendo cosas más divertidas que atender una recepción.

''Hola, supongo que tú serás Ryder, ¿no?'' dijo Connor en un tono amable.

''¿Ryder te parece nombre de dama?, No, no soy Ryder señor, soy Ada, pero puedes llamarme Clover, respondió ''Clover'', dejando las formalidades de lado.

''¿Trébol?, ¿porqué? , respondió Connor, confundido.

''Umm, te lo explico luego ¿Bien?, ahora, dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí exactamente?, Preguntó Clover.

''Vengo por el puesto de mecánico'' Respondió Connor

''Claro, mira, si fuese por mi te daría el puesto por compasión, pareces desesperado por conseguir un trabajo, pero, deberás superar una prueba, ¿Ves esa grúa azul de allí? debes quitarle el motor y colocarle el que está en la caja que está en el suelo en menos de dos minutos, y luego tendré que ver tu estado mental, no te lo tomes a mal, solo es para ver que no tenemos un psicópata en nuestro hogar, ¿sabes?, no te preocupes, soy psicóloga, lo puedes ver por el diploma en la pared, si aceptas toca el botón rojo en el capó de la grúa para empezar, ¿ok?'' explicó Clover.

''No parece complicado'' Respondió Connor

Connor tocó el botón rojo, el cuál activo las cámaras de vigilancia, lo cual llamó la atención de un dálmata, un pastor alemán y un humano que miraron la transmisión de principio a fin.

''Ese lobo es un genio, un minuto y ya reparó tu grúa, ¿qué te parece eso, Chase?''Dijo Ryder, asombrado por la velocidad del mecánico.

''Umm, ¿Chase estás bien?'' Consultó Marshall

''N-no, esto no puede ser, d-debo verlo con mis propios ojos'', Dijo Chase, dirigiéndose hacia la planta baja.

''Chase, ¿Adónde vas?'' Preguntó Ryder

Chase no devolvió la palabra y se apresuró a ver al mecánico que tanta intriga le causaba.

''Estará demasiado sorprendido porque alguien al fin reparó su grúa, voy a ver'' Dijo Marshall, dirigiéndose a buscar a Chase.

 **(Punto de vista de Connor).**

''Listo, motor cambiado'' Le dije a Clover para que terminara la prueba.

''Vaya, eso fue rápido, pues bien, superaste la primer prueba, ahora ven aquí, así puedo hacer tu diagnostico'' Dijo Clover.

''Pues claro'' Le Respondí.

Pero fui interrumpido por el sonido de una voz familiar.

''¿Connor?¿E-eres tú de verdad? Me dijo esa voz familiar.

Al voltearme vi algo que me sorprendió y que a la vez me trajo demasiados recuerdos de aquellos tiempos en la agencia, era Chase, uno de mis antiguos compañeros de brigada, o bueno, de los que quedaron desde aquel ''incidente'', pero Chase no era como la mayoría, el era leal, de esos que te acompañan hasta el final, sin importar la situación.

''¡Chase! Amigo, cuanto tiempo, ¿No?'' Le dije sorprendido

''¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por las bases de datos de todos los hospitales de Nueva York, e incluso cementerios, Connor, pero no aparecías en la base de datos de ninguno''. Me preguntó Chase

''Desperté en un hospital de la agencia, me dijeron que estuve en coma por unas semanas luego del ''incidente'', luego de que me dieron el alta comencé a viajar de ciudad en ciudad, buscando tranquilidad, hasta que encontré Bahía Aventura hace unos 4 días, y vi que necesitaban un mecánico por aquí así que decidí venir a ver, pero no esperaba verte por aquí'' Le expliqué a Chase

''Eh, Chicos, todavía tengo que hacerle el diagnostico a Connor y ya está anocheciendo, ¿pueden resolver esto en otro momento?'' Interrumpió Clover

''Pues claro'' Dije

''Bien, tengo cosas que hacer de todos modos'' Dijo Chase, volviendo al piso de arriba

(Minutos despues)

''¿Puedo quedarme aquí por la noche? no puedo permitirme quedarme en un hotel y hace frío últimamente en la calle'' Pregunté

''¿Dormiste en la calle? Connor, tienes suerte de que no te hayan raptado o de que pasara algo malo'' Preguntó Clover preocupada

''Si...'' Dije avergonzado

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

¿Está loco? no me puedo permitir que le pase algo, no me lo perdonaría, pero la habitación del mecánico necesita limpieza y acondicionamiento antes de que alguien la pueda usar, pero se me ocurre algo...Me dije a mi misma

''Puedes dormir en mi habitación... si quieres te dejo unas cobijas en el suelo así no pasas frío'' Le dije a Connor, pero me miró de manera extraña

''Clover... aprecio la oferta pero ¿No crees que es un poco extraño lo que estás proponiendo?'' Me dijo Connor, un poco nervioso

''Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte nervioso'' Le respondí avergonzada

''No te preocupes, acepto, pero solo hasta que consiga otro lugar donde quedarme ¿Ok?'' Me dijo

''Bien, ¿Ves esa puerta gris? Lleva a las habitaciones, Cada una de un color característico de cada miembro, la mía es la de la puerta blanca, al fondo a la derecha'' le informe a Connor

''Puerta blanca, entendido ¿Pero no era que dormían en vehículos fuera del edificio?'' Me Dijo Connor

''Si, pero luego Ryder decidió que era mas seguro pasar la noche dentro del edificio, y mandó a construir las habitaciones'' Le informé a Connor

Comenzó a sonar una campana, resulta que ya era hora de cenar así que lleve a Connor al piso de arriba

 **Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de esta historia, si tienen alguna sugerencia siéntanse libres de dejármelas, hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas gente! Muchas gracias a todos por la bienvenida y por las reviews, espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien, comencemos con el segundo capítulo**

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

''Pues es hora de cenar, ¿Tienes hambre?''Le pregunté a Connor

''Pues no comí nada en todo el día, así que sí'' Me respondió

''Bueno, ¡Sígueme!''Le dije

Subimos al elevador, y llegamos al piso de arriba, resulta que todos nos estaban esperando

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''¡Bienvenido!'' Dijeron en conjunto los miembros de PAW patrol, que para mi sorpresa estaban todos reunidos en el centro del piso de arriba

''Vaya, no pensé que iban a ser tantos, muchas gracias'' Les dije agradecido

''Chicos, el es Connor, el será su mecánico a partir de ahora, así que si necesitan algo reparado o revisado, diríjanse a él y lo verá ¿Verdad Connor? '' Informó Ryder

''Pues claro, es más, si quieren mañana haré una inspección de los vehículos ¿Que les parece?''Dije

''Genial, soy Rocky, ya que estamos'' Dijo Rocky

''Zuma, encantado de conocerte'' Dijo Zuma

''Soy Skye'' Dijo Skye

''Soy Marshall, un gusto Connor-certe'' Dijo Marshall

''¡Buena esa!'' Le respondí

''Aquí Rubble'' Dijo Rubble

''A mí ya me conoces'' Dijo Chase

''Bueno, veo que ya se conocen entre todos, ¿Comemos?'' Dijo Ryder señalando a la los platos con la comida

Luego de que todos termináramos de comer Ryder nos dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir, acto seguido los demás hicieron lo mismo hasta que solo quedamos Chase y yo

''Y...¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo?'' Preguntó Chase

''Pues... resulta que al volver a Chicago no tenía donde ir, así que fui de ciudad en ciudad en busca de la tranquilidad, pero mi búsqueda termina aquí, en Bahía Aventura'' Expliqué

''¿Sigues formando parte de la agencia?''Preguntó Chase

''No desde que me enteré que la patrulla se disolvió, me dieron un pasaje de vuelta a Chicago y no volví a tener contacto con ellos'' Informé

''Sigo sorprendido de que lograste salir de allí, el edificio colapsó poco después de que yo salí, en ese momento vi a un helicóptero de la agencia y me llevó de vuelta a la base, cuando llegué decidí, como último miembro de la patrulla, disolverla y abandonar la agencia, no quería seguir con eso ¿Supongo que no te molesta verdad?'' Explicó Chase

''Para nada, prefiero que eso quede en el olvido, me alegra volver a verte compañero, pero si me disculpas estoy cansado, así que me iré a dormir, buenas noches '' Le dije

''Buenas noches'' Me respondió

Me dirigí a la habitación de Clover, habíamos acordado que yo dormiría en su habitación, así que golpee la puerta suavemente para evitar despertar a alguien

''Pasa, está listo'' dijo Clover, susurrando

''Tu dormirás en esas cobijas que deje allí, te dejaré la puerta de la habitación sin llave para que salgas cuando lo veas necesario, intenta no hacer mucho ruido al salir si sales temprano ¿Bien?'' Me explicó

''Pues claro, buenas noches'' Le dije

 _Otra vez lo mismo, la misma pesadilla de siempre, el edificio, los escombros y las sirenas, ese conjunto de cosas pareció lo último que había visto y escuchado antes de perder el conocimiento, supongo que por la pérdida de sangre, estaba en frente a una ventana que daba al exterior, por ella veía como la policía local acordonaba la zona y parecía que iban a enviar a un grupo a entrar al edificio, justo en ese momento el edificio se derrumba y mi pesadilla concluye, preparándose para atormentarme en la siguiente noche, pero esta vez algo pasaba, sentí como algo me tocaba y me apretaba, al despertar, vi que era Clover, estaba abrazándome, hace mucho que nadie me abrazaba así lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incomodo_

''Clover, ¿Que estás haciendo?'' le pregunté

''Estabas hablando dormido, algo de un edificio ¿Puede ser?, pero al darte el abrazo paraste, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas ¿Verdad?'' Me dijo

''Era una pesadilla, simplemente eso, pero gracias por el cariño, has hecho mucho por mí desde que estoy aquí, me apoyaste, y me introdujiste en el equipo, gracias '' Le dije

''De nada, pero ahora tengo que hacer tu diagnostico, que ayer nos lo olvidamos, así que...¿Empezamos?'' Me informó

''Claro'' Le dije

''Muy bien, solo necesito información básica, salvo que quieras informarme un poco más de lo necesario, bien, comencemos, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a pertenecer al equipo?'' Me preguntó

''Genial'' Respondí

''Hablando de esa pesadilla tuya... ¿es algo basado en algo que te haya pasado?, ¿o es solo algo aleatorio?'' Preguntó Clover

''Está basada en algo real... y me persigue todas las noches'' Le informé

''¿Te afecta demasiado?¿De qué trata?''Preguntó

''Resulta que solía formar parte de una agencia de investigación, en la cual conocí a Chase, fuimos compañeros de equipo por un tiempo, hasta que nos enviaron a una operación para desactivar una bomba, fallamos, Ken, quien era el encargado de desactivar la bomba, no logró desactivarla y la misma fue suficiente para debilitar la estructura del edificio, un fragmento de metal me alcanzó y me derribó, Chase me agarró y me intentó llevar a la salida más cercana, pero técnicamente todo estaba tapado, pero había una salida por la cual solo uno podía pasar, le dije a Chase que pasara y me dejará en el suelo, el estaba ileso y no tenía riesgo de quedarse a medio camino, yo, por otro lado estaba perdiendo sangre y no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que el edificio se nos cayera encima, pero Chase quería que saliéramos los dos de aquella situación, discutimos y luego lo logré convencer, cuando Chase salió el hueco se cerró, y me quedé mirando una ventana, me desmayé y luego desperté en una clínica'' Le dije a Clover

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden dejarla, hasta luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas! he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos ya que me lo sugirieron y no me parece mala idea, bueno, sin más que decir, comencemos**

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''Creo que ya hablamos bastante de mi... ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de ti?''Propuse

''Si quieres...Solo ten en cuenta que no sé por dónde empezar'' Dijo Clover

''¿Porque?'' Pregunté

''No es que me pregunten acerca de mi muy a menudo'' Me dijo

''Pues ahora te estoy preguntando... mira, te ayudaré, Comencemos por tu familia ¿Tus padres?¿Tienes hermanos?'' Dije

''Tengo dos hermanos, Scott es el mayor, yo soy ''la del medio'', y Toby es el menor, Mi madre... ella nunca me trató bien, M-me decía cosas feas y nunca me tenía en cuenta, pero mi padre... el era otra cosa, me decía que yo era lo que el más apreciaba en su vida, el me amaba, me cuidaba y me mimaba, de ahí sale lo de ''Clover'', es un apodo que él me ponía, el era irlandés y supongo que eso le hacía recordar su tierra, pero un día se fue... no dejó rastro, y me dejó sola... con mi madre, un tiempo luego de eso escapé, pero cometí la idiotez de ir con uno de esos grupos que dicen ''ser la salvación'', me llevaron a una celda, pero un día, resultó que el líder de esa organización tuvo un accidente de auto, cerca de Bahía Aventura, y ahí fue cuando conocí a los PAW patrol, resulta que ese tipo decidió liberar a 20 animales que tenía cautivos, lo que lo llevo a que lo investigaran por tener animales cautivos sin permiso... todos terminamos liberados, así que luego de eso decidí venir a ver cómo podía devolver el favor, y resulta que me dieron hogar... y una nueva familia... pero a veces sigo pensando en donde estará mi padre'' Dijo Clover, que comenzó a llorar al terminar la anécdota

''Ya, ya, está bien, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?'' Pregunté, abrazándola para que se sienta mejor

''Colin Brennan'' Me dijo

El nombre me hizo pensar un momento, lo conocía de algún lado, ¿Pero de donde?, ¡Lo tengo!, Brennan, el armero de la central cuando aún estaba en la agencia, el tipo me debe un par de favores, así que lo llamaré para ver si es el Colin Brennan del que estamos hablando

''¿Pasa algo?'' Me preguntó preocupada

''No, nada, solo es que tengo hambre, ¿Quieres comer algo?'' Le dije para evitar la pregunta

''Claro, vamos'' Respondió Clover

''¿Qué es esta máquina?'' Le pregunté a Clover para distraerla un poco de los malos recuerdos

''Ah, ¿Esto? Es un juego de baile que... hace un tiempo funcionaba, buenos recuerdos, pero no te molestes, no funciona'' Me informó Clover

''Prueba a encenderlo, creo que lo arreglé'' Le dije

''¿Ya? Probemos...'' Dijo Clover

Comenzó a sonar una canción y se desplegaron dos alfombras de baile, la cara de Clover paso de triste a brillar de alegría en cuestión de nada, me invitó a bailar, y acepté para distraerla un poco, se notaba la alegría en su cara, cada paso que ella daba parecía alegrarla todavía más, alivianándola de sus penas, hasta que en cierto punto cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear la canción, lo que , bueno, hizo que se resbalara con la alfombra y se cayera encima de mí, dejándonos en tendidos en el suelo de un modo un poco... sugestivo

''Ehh'' Dijo Clover comenzando a sonrojarse un poco

''¿Puedes levantarte?'' Pregunté

Demasiado tarde, los demás se habían despertado por la música del juego y el sonido de la caída

''¿S-se puede que están haciendo?'' Una voz se escuchó, Era Skye que se levantó y vino corriendo a ver qué había ocurrido

''Esas cosas... se hacen en privado, compañero'' Dijo Chase, Que apareció justo detrás

''¿Necesitas un poco de agua para refrescar tu pensamientos, Connor?'' Dijo Marshall, que venía con su cañón de agua preparado

''Antes de que sigan con sus comentarios, ¿Podemos explicarlo?'' Dije

''Adelante'' Dijeron en conjunto

''Estábamos...'' Iba a explicar, pero fui interrumpido por Clover

''Pues Connor reparó el juego de baile ¿Y ustedes se lo agradecen así? Que hayamos terminado así es mi culpa, me tropecé y nos caímos'' Dijo Clover enfadada

''Mira, lo siento, solo fue sorpresa encontrarlos así'' Dijo Skye

''Lo sentimos'' Dijeron Chase, Marshall y Skye en conjunto

''Voy... a hacer la inspección de los vehículos... vuelvo enseguida'' Dije, evitando la situación

Me dirigí al garaje donde guardan los vehículos, Comenzando Por el vehículo de Ryder, que estaba en perfecto estado, lo mismo con el camión de Marshall, El helicóptero de Skye y la lancha de Zuma, a la excavadora de Rubble le faltaba aceite, lo cual remedié fácilmente, el camión de Rocky tenía la compuerta trasera atascada, para eso tuve que arreglar los comandos de apertura, pero lo que vi en la grúa de Chase... resultó un poco extraño, la guantera tenía guardadas mi antigua pistola eléctrica, sin carga y mi placa de la agencia... más abajo encontré una lista de lugares ¿Serán los lugares por donde él me buscó?, luego más abajo una foto de Skye... Lo que no me preocupó mucho de momento ¿Acaso Chase sentirá algo por ella? a lo mejor se lo pregunto más tarde, al subir me encontré con Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble y Zuma hablando acerca de lo que opinaban ''del nuevo'' que por razones obvias era yo, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble y Zuma miraban asombrados a Chase, quién contaba lo de una de nuestras operaciones con más éxito, una en un hotel de Francia, donde se había avistado a uno de los traficantes de armas de una lista de personas buscadas por actividades que podrían perjudicar a muchas personas, teníamos la misión de encontrar al traficante, llevarnos las armas como evidencia, el traficante quería vendérselas a un grupo de las guerrillas africanas, entonces...

''Connor tomó al traficante por la espalda, pero luego lo rodearon como 3 tipos armados, así que tome una de las armas, resulta que estaban cargadas y la lancé contra una de las fogatas del callejón y ¡BUM! explotó...'' Contaba Chase

''Y me diste suficiente tiempo para noquear a los cuatro tipos, éramos un gran equipo'' Interrumpí

''¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?'' Preguntó Chase

''No mucho, ¿Recuerdas a Colin?'' Pregunté

''Si, ¿Porque?''Preguntó Chase

''¿Tienes su número?''Pregunté

''Si, toma''

Chase me dio el número de Colin, estaba un poco nervioso, así que tomé aire, lo solté y lo llamé

''¿Hola?'' Dije

''Ho...¡¿Connor?!'' Dijo Colin sorprendido

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas irrelevantes, como el clima y eso, hasta que le hice la pregunta que era el motivo de la llamada

''Colin... ¿tú tienes una hija llamada Clover?'' Pregunté

''Si... ¿Cómo lo supiste?'' Preguntó Clover

''Yo la conozco, pero te llamo porque ella se pregunta ¿dónde está el padre que la mimaba tanto?'' Le dije a Colin

''Está enfadada conmigo y decepcionada de mi, ¿verdad?'' Comenzó a preocuparse Colin

''No, ella te adora, pero quiere verte, tú me debes un par de favores ¿Recuerdas?, bien está es una forma de deshacerte de uno de ellos, ven a verla, ella te lo agradecerá''

''Espera ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Tiene pareja? ¡¿TÚ NO SERÁS SU PAREJA VERDAD?!'' Colin comenzó a perder la calma

''N-no s-solo soy un... amigo'' Le dije a Colin para que se calmará

''Escucha, chico, lo siento, solo es que me pone un poco nervioso pensar en ella, dame la dirección y la pasaré a ver, ¿si?'' Dijo Colin

''Claro, es...''

Le di las indicaciones a Colin, quien llegó poco después...

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Estaba leyendo un libro sobre las parejas y como encontrar la adecuada... lo de hoy en la mañana me dejó pensando..., pero en fin, Skye golpeó la puerta, la deje entrar y charlamos un rato, cosas irrelevantes, hasta que...

''Clover... sé qué tipo de mirada tienes cuando miras a Connor, ¿sientes algo por él? se han estado ayudando mutuamente, tú con su pasado y el con... ¿Compañía? No se ha separado de ti desde que llegó, y ese libro no ayuda a ocultar nada''

Fuimos interrumpidas por alguien que golpeaba la puerta, era Ryder diciendo que alguien quería verme, pero él no sabía quién era bajé a la puerta resulta que Connor estaba hablando con un lobo viejo, pero cuando vi quien era salí corriendo hacia ambos, tenía que verlo

''¿P-pa...papá?'' Pregunte asustada

''Hija...''Me respondió

Corrí hacia él, olvidándome completamente de que Connor estaba presente, lo abracé y... recordé todo los buenos momentos que tuve con él

''Gracias a dios que estás bien'' Le dije

''No le agradezcas a dios esta vez hija, agradécele a Connor, fue él quien permitió que esto sucediera, si no lo hubieses conocido... posiblemente no nos hubiésemos vuelto a ver'' Me dijo

''¿Cómo?'' Le pregunté a Connor

''Nos... conocíamos de antes, Colin, antes de que te vayas... te pediré otro favor... Ven a ver a Clover una o dos veces a la semana, si ella está de acuerdo, claro'' Dijo Connor

''¿Estás de acuerdo, hija?'' Me preguntó papá

''Si'' Dije

Unos minutos más tarde los collares sonaron, Ryder llamaba a todos a que fuéramos a la torre

''¿Que pasó Ryder? dijeron todos menos yo, que seguía emocionada con lo de mi padre

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Nos habían llamado a todos para algo especial

''Connor, has causado sonrisas, reencuentros y reparado cosas, y esperamos muchas cosas buenas de tu parte, así que me enorgullece entregarte tu collar de PAW patrol, Bienvenido a la familia, Connor'' Dijo Ryder

Era un collar de un color azul muy oscuro, dentro tenía un escudo dividido en tres partes, una tenía dibujados un motor y una llave inglesa, otra un dibujo de unas cuatro personas dándose la mano, lo que simbolizaba la unión y la ultima parte tenía dibujada un ave fénix, esta última no la entendí así que me explicaron que Chase decidió esa parte, me dijo que representaba mi ''renacer'', mi nuevo yo

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima, Adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos por las sugerencias, las tendré en mente**

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''Chicos, yo... no sé ni que decir'' Dije asombrado

''Entonces no digas nada, disfrútalo'' Me dijo Ryder

Luego de un rato todos volvimos a lo nuestro, eso implicaba que Clover y yo volviésemos con Colin, quien se quedó en el piso de abajo, esperándonos

''Se toman su tiempo ¿Eh?'' Dijo Colin

''Lo siento, papá, es que estábamos en algo importante'' Dijo Clover

''Tranquila, no tienes que explicarme todo, estás grande, ya eres libre de hacer tu vida... Siempre y cuando seas feliz'' Explicó Colin

''Eh, miren, los dejo solos, todavía tengo que aprender cómo se usa el collar, y ver el estado de mi habitación'' Les dije

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

''¿Siempre se va así cómo así?'' Me preguntó papá

''No...'' Dije, estaba demasiado distraída pensando en... Connor, que me había olvidado de los que estábamos hablando

''Conozco esa sonrisa... estás enamorada ¿Verdad? ¿Quién es el afortunado?'' Preguntó Papá

''¿Afortunado de que te vayas a inventar una excusa para alejarlo de mi?'' Le dije, recordando lo que hizo con un pretendiente que tuve hace un tiempo

''¿Lo ves? Hay alguien metido en tu corazón...¿Connor, verdad? Mira... Si piensas que él te hará feliz... busca el momento apropiado y díselo... Connor... Él no es mal tipo, créeme, sigue tu corazón'' Dijo papá alejándose

''G-gracias, pero.. ¿Adónde vas?'' Le pregunté

''Veré si hay alguna casa en alquiler... Sabes... Creo que vendré a vivir aquí por un tiempo'' Me dijo

''¿Lo dices enserio?'' Le pregunté

''Si, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo'' Me dijo

(Un rato después)

Me quedé mirando al cielo por un tiempo, pensando si Connor me diría que sí... luego lo vi acercándose, iba apurado a algún lado

''Connor, ¿adónde vas?'' Le pregunté

''A... un lugar, vuelvo enseguida'' Me dijo, y luego de eso salió corriendo dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Tenía que llegar rápido a una joyería que encontré por internet, estaba a punto de cerrar y ''El regalo'' estaba pago, le pedí indicaciones a Ryder antes de ir, cuando llegué, estaban a punto de cerrar, pero llegué justo a tiempo, era justo lo que buscaba, les pedí que lo envolvieran para regalo, lo metí en una bolsa de papel color café y fui directo de vuelta a la torre, cuando llegué, vi a Clover todavía sentada en la puerta del la torre, con cara de preocupación

''Clover, ¿Pasa algo?'' Le pregunté

''Me preocupaste... no conoces la ciudad y saliste corriendo, podrías haberme pedido indicaciones ¿Sabes? ¿Que fuiste a hacer, exactamente?'' Me preguntó preocupada

''Lo... Lo siento por preocuparte, pero no te puedo contar, es una... sorpresa'' Le dije

''P-puedo preguntarte algo? Clover comenzó a tartamudear y a hablar más rápido, estaba nerviosa

''¿Q-quieres sa-salir a p-pasear conmigo e-esta noche''? Me dijo Clover, ahora estaba muy nerviosa, pero no entiendo el motivo

''Claro, no te pongas así, tu solo dime cuando quieras salir, y yo te seguiré'' Le dije intentando aliviarla

(Minutos después)

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Yo... estaba nerviosa, no sabía si decirle a todavía o no a Connor acerca de mis sentimientos hacia él, como tampoco sabía si él se lo tomaría bien... o mal, pero ya lo había invitado y no quería cancelarlo a último momento, así que me acerqué a él

''Connor, estoy lista, ya le avisé a Ryder que no estaremos para la cena'' Le dije a Connor, el me miraba un poco raro, ¿Sera porqué me arregle un poquito antes de salir?

''Estas... Preciosa'' Me dijo Connor, lo que causó que me ponga un poquito nerviosa, pero eso no iba a detenerme ahora

Lo llevé por los puntos más importantes de la ciudad, comenzando por el ayuntamiento

''Es... enorme'' Me dijo Connor al ver el ayuntamiento

''Te impresiona ¿Verdad?, a lo mejor algún día conoces a la alcaldesa'' Le dije

''¿Está en reformas? Esos andamios no son para nada decorativos'' Me preguntó

''Si, pero más que nada son arreglos internos, la alcaldesa tiene un gusto que cambia bastante seguido'' Le expliqué a Connor

Seguimos unas calles más adelante, hasta llegar al distrito comercial

''Pues este es el distrito comercial, si necesitas algo, está aquí, hay desde supermercados hasta tiendas de mayoristas que venden técnicamente lo que sea'' Le dije a Connor

''Es impresionante'' Me dijo

''La verdad que si, y ese es el Banco de Bahía Aventura, es una estructura que lleva como un siglo y poco más en pie'' Le dije a Connor

Seguimos hasta el distrito residencial

''Pues este es el distrito donde vive casi todo el mundo, por eso la cantidad de personas afuera de las casas'' Le expliqué a Connor

''Prepárate, porque viene la mejor parte... te quiero vendar los ojos... ya sabes, para hacerlo más... especial'' Le dije a Connor, quien sin mediar palabra, me acercó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para que se los tapase, nuestras cabezas estuvieron tan cerca que casi le doy un... beso, pero luego recordé que no quiero apurar las cosas, lo guié por el sendero del bosque hasta llegar hasta mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, el ''lago de los enamorados'', pero estaba bastante tranquilo en el momento que llegamos

Seguimos hasta el final de nuestro recorrido... estaba un poco nerviosa porque... Aquí le haría ''la pregunta''

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Después de una larga caminata por lo que parecía un sendero de tierra, paramos y Clover me soltó, y luego escuché un ''sígueme'' seguido de unas risas traviesas, seguí el rastro del olor de Clover, el olor estaba un poco alterado, como si se hubiese puesto un perfume, uno muy rico, que me estaba alterando también a mí, mis sentidos se... estimulaban, ese perfume me atrapaba y... mientras más me acercaba, mejor se volvía, justo antes de que me volviera loco por el perfume... Clover apareció y me quitó la venda de los ojos... Lo que me distrajo del olor por un rato

''Clover yo...'' No puede siquiera terminar de hablar, Clover me ''partió la boca'', Me dio uno de esos besos fuertes y apasionados, me sujetó la cara, pero no se separo de mi como por uno 15 segundos, ya casi no podía pensar bien, entre la fragancia y... el beso, decidí seguirle el juego, no sabía si ella quería establecer una relación... o todo esto era solo por esta noche, llegó un momento que me separé para respirar y ella me dijo

''Y... ¿Captas el mensaje?'' Me dijo Clover, ella estaba intentando quebrar el contacto visual, su cabeza estaba inclinada un poco hacia el suelo, sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia el suelo y su cara parecía un tomate de lo sonrojada que estaba

''Si... Estás buscando una relación...¿Verdad?... Y-yo A-acepto'' Le dije, intentando contener a mi ''amiguito'' que quería salir, pero yo no quería dejarlo asomarse

''¡¿En serio?! p-pensé que me ibas a rechazar... o algo'' Dijo Clover sorprendida

''Connor... si ''él'' quiere salir, solo déjalo, no te juzgaré, ¿Lo sabes verdad?'' Me dijo Clover, ella seguía con el perfume encima y eso me estaba llevando al borde de la locura... no de esas malas... sino de las sentimentales

''Clover... no apures las cosas... ¿Sí?... ¿Puedo darte algo?'' Le pregunté

''Claro...¿Qué es?'' Preguntó Clover

''Toma, ábrelo'' Le dije a Clover alcanzándole una cajita

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

''Es... Precioso'' Le dije a Connor Mientras miraba la caja que él me dio, dentro de ella había un brazalete dorado... Muy bonito, parece que Connor Me... Conoce, Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era un trébol que colgaba del brazalete, me acerqué a Connor y le di otro beso, esta vez mucho más largo que el anterior, cuando nos despegamos, le propuse bailar, y el acepto, solo que a esas horas las radios pasaban música lenta y yo no tenía la menor idea de cómo bailarla, pero Connor me tomó por mis patas delanteras y me dijo: ''¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita?'' Así que solo le seguí el ritmo... y así estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que bostecé y luego sentí como me dormía en los brazos de Connor... cuando desperté estábamos acostados... juntos bajo un árbol, yo estaba apoyada en él como si fuese mi almohada, su pecho era muy cómodo y estaba calentito... pero él parecía estar teniendo otro de sus sueños

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Este era... distinto, no era de algo que me haya pasado antes, sino que parecía un tipo de visión del futuro... en la que aparecía un... ¿Cachorro? todo estaba muy borroso y no alcancé a ver bien pero por la silueta parecía un cachorro macho, él estaba correteando por lo que parecía ser el piso superior de la torre, y de vez en cuando paraba a... perseguir su propia cola, era algo muy tierno de ver, pero luego aparecía un ¿Lobo?¿Era yo? Se sentó al lado del cachorro, que ya estaba cansado de corretear, y le puso un collar, de esos de cuero marrón con una plaquita dorada con el nombre de la mascota, en ese momento el sueño terminó, desperté y me di cuenta que ya había amanecido, y teníamos que volver a la torre

 **Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo de esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden que si tienen sugerencias pueden dejarlas, hasta la proxíma**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''Clover yo... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?'' Le dije a Clover

''Claro, amorcito, dime'' Me dijo ella

''¿Aullarías conmigo? sé que es un poco raro pedírtelo cuando ya es de día, pero anoche se me olvidó'' Le pregunté

''Connor, claro que aullaré contigo, pero... ¿Tiene algún tipo de significado?'' Me preguntó Clover

''De donde yo nací, significa... la unión, es como la máxima demostración de amor que alguien le puede hacer a su pareja'' Le expliqué

Me senté y luego Clover se sentó a mí derecha, miramos al cielo y luego... aullamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, Clover cerró sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo, solo que luego de unos segundos abrí mi ojo derecho y vi a mi amada, ella lo estaba haciendo bastante bien para ser una loba que nació en una ciudad, luego de unos 40 segundos, paramos para tomar aire y luego nos pusimos en marcha de vuelta a la torre

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Yo... nunca había aullado con alguien, pero Connor me había dado la mejor noche de mi vida así que de algún modo se lo agradecería, ¿Dónde habrá nacido Connor para darle un significado así a un aullido? Eso no importaba ahora, estábamos juntos y eso era lo que importaba, me pegué a él durante casi todo el camino de vuelta a la torre, hasta que vimos a mi padre en la puerta, lo cual hizo que nos separáramos un poco al llegar a la torre mi padre me pidió sí los dejaba a él y a Connor a solas, dije que sí, un poco preocupada por lo que pasaría, pero luego recordé que mi padre lo aceptaría si yo era feliz con él, y yo sí que era feliz con Connor, así que los dejé a solas un rato y entré a la torre

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Colin quería hablar conmigo de algo, y el parecía muy serio, así que solo lo dejé hablar para ver que quería

''Connor... sé cuál fue el motivo de tu salida de ayer de noche con mi hija... ¿Ella te preguntó algo poco usual?'' Me preguntó Colin

''Colin... Clover me preguntó si yo quería ser su pareja, y le dije que sí.. Colin, ella es feliz conmigo, no se lo arruines'' Le dije a Colin, quien se preparaba para decir algo que podría dañar a su orgullo

''Connor, amala, cuídala, mímala, no la traiciones, hazla feliz, yo no estaré en este mundo por mucho tiempo más, estoy viejo Connor, pero ella lo es todo para mi, y no quiero que sufra, ¿Lo entiendes?'' Me indicó Colin, quien casi se pone a llorar pensando en que algún día debería despedirse de su hija, pero esa vez sería para siempre

''Colin, si necesitas llorar, solo hazlo, no te diré nada malo'' Le dije como consuelo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Chase, quién quería llevarnos a ver algo que estaban pasando por las noticias en el televisor

Resulta que una banda de ladrones conocida como ''Los Predicadores de Vlad'' acababa de atracar un banco en una ciudad de montaña llamada Velo Helado, la cual no estaba muy lejos de Bahía Aventura, así que solicitaron ayuda de los PAW patrol para encontrar a cuatro tipos fuertemente armados que escaparon en una furgoneta roja

''Chicos, nos necesitan en una misión de rastreo, solo será encontrar a los responsables del atraco, Chase, tu papel será utilizar los datos de dirección y las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad para determinar la identidad de los criminales y su dirección para facilitar la búsqueda, Skye, tu busca furgonetas rojas desde el aire y márcalas con este rastreador de vehículos, Connor... te presento a tu nuevo vehículo, es un interceptor, es el vehículo más rápido de los PAW patrol, tiene sirenas, un pulso electromagnético que deshabilita los vehículos cercanos, vidrios blindados, y como últimos recurso tienes una pistola eléctrica en la guantera y un fusil de dardos tranquilizantes en el baúl, recuerda que son SOLO para utilizarse como último recurso, queremos mantener tu consciencia limpia y tampoco queremos que mates a nadie, esta vez dejo que tú decidas si participar o no de la misión'' Explicó Ryder

''Solo si REALMENTE me necesitan, recuerda que solo soy un mecánico '' Le dije a Ryder

''Pero también fuiste agente, no te olvides de tu pasado, es parte de lo que eres, mira... Quédate aquí, y te autorizaré a salir si es necesario'' Indicó Ryder

Vimos a Chase y a Skye partir en sus respectivos vehículos, y luego vimos que tal les iba por la pantalla de Ryder, luego de un rato bajé a ver los demás detalles de mi vehículo en el garaje, estaba todo en condiciones, pero mi inspección fue interrumpida por Clover, que me hizo dar media vuelta y me besó fuertemente, ella estaba preocupada, preocupada de que me necesitaran en la misión, preocupada de perderme

''Clover, si me llegarán a necesitar, estaré bien, te lo prometo'' Le dije acariciándola, ella solo me volvió a besar y se apoyó en mí, me abrazó fuerte, pero no dijo nada y estaba temblando levemente, el silenció fue interrumpido por una transmisión entrante, era Ryder diciendo que me necesitaban, Chase, Skye y el departamento de policía de Velo Helado había entrado en persecución con los atracadores, quienes se repartieron entre dos deportivos rojos y se dirigían hacia el sur, así que dependía de mí acabar con la persecución, me despedí de Clover, me subí a mí interceptor y tome rumbo hacía un punto de bloqueo que había preparado la policía de Velo Helado, el cual era muy obvio que no resultaría y sería traspasado por los atracadores, así que me puse al lado de la carretera y comencé a seguir al primer vehículo deportivo, encendí las sirenas de mi interceptor, diciéndole a los atracadores que paren el vehículo

''Paren, piensen un momento en sus familias, en que dirán sus hijos cuando se enteren que sus padres están en prisión, así que por favor, ¡PAREN EL CONDENADO VEHÍCULO!'' Lo que les dije a través del megáfono pareció convencerlos, pararon a un costado de la carretera, se entregaron, pero algo andaba mal, no llevaban nada más que bolsas vacías, eran un señuelo para el otro vehículo, que ganó más tiempo para escapar, pero no mucho, mi interceptor era más rápido que sus autos robados así que los alcancé en muy poco tiempo, solo que estos no paraban, ''Miren, si no paran voy a tener que pararlos a la fuerza, saben que la resistencia al arresto solo aumentará el tiempo que pasarán tras las rejas ¿verdad?'' Lo que dije fue en vano, ellos no paraban, así que decidí probar el pulso electromagnético que venía con el interceptor, lo cual rápidamente apagó los motores del vehículo de los atracadores, pero me olvidé de un pequeño detalle, aparte de apagar los motores de los vehículos cercanos, los dejaba en llamas, así que le di un poco de espacio a los atracadores, quienes salieron despavoridos del vehículo culpándose entre sí para decidir quién tenía la culpa de que el vehículo y parte del dinero quedase carbonizado, cuando terminaron de discutir yo ya estaba detrás de ellos, les di la voz de alto, al principio se rieron de mí, hasta que uno sacó su pistola lo cual hizo que yo desenfundase la mía, _''Último recurso''_ las palabras de Ryder se me pasaron por la cabeza por un instante, instante en el que los atracadores se vieron rodeados por varios vehículos de la policía y también un particular helicóptero rosado y una grúa azul que estaban vigilándome a mis espaldas

''Chicos, vuelvan a casa, buen trabajo'' Dijo Ryder a través de los comunicadores de nuestros collares

Al volver a casa fuimos recibidos todos los que estaban en la torre antes de la misión, hasta Colin, que parece que se quedó para ver los resultados, cuando bajé de mi interceptor, fui recibido por Clover, quien me abrazó con toda su fuerza y me besó, pero solo que este beso fue el más fuerte hasta el momento, y en frente de todos, incluso Colin, Quien solo miró para un costado, intentando convencerse de que nada había pasado

 **Pues... Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de la historia, se que fue un poco más corto que el anterior, pero creo que pasaron varias cosas como para seguirlo, nos vemos en la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Resulta que al llegar a la torre y luego de que Clover hiciera lo que hizo, todos los miembros de PAW Patrol nos felicitaron, por nuestra relación y por el éxito de la misión, pero estaba anocheciendo y el frío comenzaba a tomar las calles, así que todos entraron, menos yo que esperé a ser el último en la fila al elevador para quedarme fuera de la torre, necesitaba un tiempo para mí mismo, un tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre lo que hice hoy, y cómo podría afectar a mí futuro aquí, y en Bahía Aventura, la gente ya se había enterado de que PAW Patrol tenía un nuevo miembro, por lo que parece, porque unas personas con un coche de bebé que estaban de paso me saludaron, yo solo devolví el saludo, pero luego recordé que la torre está aislada de la ciudad, así que los seguí para verificar sus intenciones, acechándolos, pero sin intenciones de herirlos, me escondí en un arbusto y escuché su conversación

''¿Crees que el lobito que estaba en la puerta causará problemas?'' Dijo el primer extraño, que sacaba lo que parecía un inhibidor de señales del coche de bebé, usualmente son algo pequeños, pero ese era mínimo 8 veces más grande del inhibidor portátil estándar

''No, es solo un PAW Patrol, y ellos están acostumbrados a que todo les salga bien, pero eso está a punto de cambiar'' interrumpió una perrita blanca que salía con una sonrisa malévola del cochecito de bebé'' Ese inhibidor rastreará sus señales y les explotará sus collares... en sus cuellos , ¿O no que es el plan más rápido para deshacerse de ese equipito de rescate de segunda?'' Dijo la perrita

''Es un poco macabro a mi parecer'' dijo el segundo desconocido, con temor en sus palabras

''¿Te parecería más macabro si te lo hago a ti también?'' Amenazó la perrita

''¡NO SWEETIE POR FAVOR!'' Gritó el extraño, llamando la atención de todos en la torre

 **(Punto de vista de Chase)**

Un grito de pánico salió del patio trasero de la torre

''¿Qué diablos?'' Dije, procediendo a ver por la ventana, lo cual llamó la atención de los demás presente en la torre

''¿Que ves, Chase?'' Preguntó Rocky quien salió corriendo a la ventana casi al mismo tiempo que yo

''Una perrita apuntándole con un arma a un tipo, hay otro tipo que parece estar resguardándola y... Diablos, Connor está ahí abajo también, parece estar grabando la evidencia con la cámara de su collar, si no sale de ahí se va a meter en una buena'' Informé preocupado'' Bajaré a ayudarlo por la puerta trasera, que nadie salga hasta nuevo aviso ¿Si?''

''Cuídate, chico'' dijo Colin en el instante que bajé

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Ya tenía evidencia suficiente y estaba dispuesto a proceder a detener a los extraños, su perrita y a su macabro plan, pero cuanto estaba a punto de salir del arbusto, vi a Chase salir con cautela de lo que parecía una puerta de la cual no tenía ni idea, me hizo un gesto que teníamos durante nuestra etapa en la Agencia, inclinar la cabeza hacía un lado mirando a tu compañero avisaba el lado que ibas a despejar, en este caso, y para nuestra conveniencia, él despejaría la izquierda, así que por lo tanto yo tenía que hacerme cargo de la derecha, nos aprovechamos de la oscuridad de la noche, y nos movimos como sombras dentro de ella, resulta que antes de que nos diéramos cuenta la situación ya estaba casi controlada, los dos matones ya estaban en sus ''Dulces sueños'', solo que una perrita blanca tenía en la mira a Chase, le apuntaba con una arma y le ordenó que se rindiera, pero conociendo a Chase él no se entregaría tan fácil, el soltó su arma y sé quedó quieto con sus patas en alto, me miró indirectamente, el confiaba en mí y no lo iba a defraudar, así que enlentecí mi paso, pero llegó un momento en el que pisé una rama, la cual hizo ruido y causó que la perrita blanca se diese vuelta, dándole suficiente tiempo a Chase para esposarla, Chase llamó a una comisaria, a alguien de confianza para que esto no saliese a la luz, ni a la prensa, se llevaron a la perrita y dijeron que nos informarían de la información que lograran conseguir, el inhibidor quedó en evidencia y los dos matones en la prisión más cercana, a eso le diríamos otro buen día en la oficina, si todavía estuviésemos en la agencia, entramos a la torre, recibidos por el alivio de todos, luego de charlar de lo que pasó, nos fuimos a dormir, entré a mi habitación y me dormí, pero tuve otro de esos sueños raros, vi como una perrita que concordaba con la descripción de la que Chase y yo atrapamos hoy, escapaba de un autobús de prisión, acompañada de muchos otros reclusos, causó un caos en la carretera, haciendo que varios vehículos civiles chocasen ente sí, pero algo interrumpió mi sueño, sentí como una brisa entraba a la habitación, algo calentito se movía sobré mí, y luego se acomodaba a mi lado, apretándose conmigo y usando mis patas y piernas para formar un abrazo, hizo todo eso pensando en que yo realmente estaba dormido, abrí un ojo, vi a Clover acostada, su cara decía que estaba un poco angustiada, supongo que será por todos los peligros en los que me metí hoy, decidí morderle la oreja, delicadamente para no lastimarla, por lo cual ella soltó un _''mmm'',_ Parecía que eso le gustó, pero no decidí tocarla más, no me sentía preparado para ''ir a segunda base'', así que le mordí la otra oreja, con la misma suavidad, lo cual produjo un _''Ahh''_ También calmado y con un tono de voz bajo como su expresión anterior, la dejé dormir, y luego de que ella se durmiese hice lo mismo, pasaron unas horas y luego sentí como Clover, quién estaba durmiendo a mi lado, se levantaba y se iba, con lo que parecía se rumbo a la cocina, decidí levantarme poco después y ver que tramaba, pero resulta que cuando casi salgo por la puerta de mi habitación Clover me empuja suavemente de vuelta a mi cama y me besa, y luego trae una tarta, un poco pequeña, pero lo suficiente para alimentarnos a ambos, ella cortó la primera mitad, me lo dio... estaba delicioso, luego ella se comió la otra mitad y me preguntó

''¿Que te pareció?'' Me preguntó en un tono de voz seductor

''Clover...Me encantó'' Le dije todavía saboreando la tarta

Luego de eso ella se puso en la misma posición en la que dormimos... y dormimos un poco más antes de que nos despertase el sonido de nuestros collares, resulta que Ryder nos llamó a todos los conductores de vehículos terrestres para unas pruebas de conducción que quería hacernos, resulta que por la noche él y unos ingenieros armaron una pista de pruebas, con asfalto y caminos de tierra, la prueba consistía en darle una vuelta a la pista sin chocar y haciendo el mejor tiempo posible, los tres miembros con los mejores tiempos de vuelta serían llevados a una competencia de tres días con pilotos de todo el país organizada por una compañía fabricante de vehículos

 **Hasta aquí el 6to capítulo de la cosa esta... iba a poner un lemon, pero se lo dejo a ustedes decidir si entra un lemon en un futuro o no, Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Parece que no quieren lemon... Entonces no habrá(O a lo mejor sí, quien sabe...)**

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Las pruebas para la carrera habían comenzado, todas con tiempos de vuelta muy parejos, salvo por los de dos compañeros que todavía no había conocido, Everest y Tracker, quienes se sobresalieron de los demás, mismo por habilidad o por las capacidades de sus vehículos, el tiempo no mentía, pero ya se acercaba mi turno, los caminos de tierra no me iban a perjudicar, cuando anunciaron mi turno las partes de tierra se voltearon y se convirtieron en asfalto, debido a que yo entraba a la categoría de circuito, lo cual quiere decir que solo correría en un solo tipo de terreno y ese terreno era el asfalto, pero en determinados puntos de la pista el asfalto estaría congelado, mojado, o con obstáculos, así que dependería de mi habilidad, aparte de solo mi vehículo

''Puedes hacerlo, concéntrate en la pista, no en las miradas ni el riesgo, SOLO en la pista'' me dije a mí mismo para no ponerme tan nervioso

el semáforo se puso en verde y en ese mismo momento arranqué, la pista comenzaba con una recta de 130 metros, la cual terminaba en una curva cerrada, en la que parecía que frenar demasiado o derrapar eran la únicas opciones, tomé la segunda opción y la curva se me hizo mucho más fácil de lo que parecía, esa curva era seguida por un segmento de serpenteo entre más curvas, en las que seguí derrapando, luego seguía otra recta, que hizo que mi derrape terminase, la recta era de 200 metros, pero esta vez el asfalto estaba congelado, lo cual me hizo deslizar más de lo que esperaba, pero sin causarle ningún inconveniente al tiempo de vuelta que había hecho, que resultó el más rápido de todos, por lo cual los calificados éramos Everest, Tracker y yo, la carrera era en unos días y yo quería conocer a mis otros compañeros de equipo, ya sea en carrera como en PAW Patrol

''Hola, soy Connor, no te había visto antes por aquí, '' Le dije a Tracker mientras me acercaba a él

''Hola, friend, soy Tracker, nice to meet you'' Me dijo el chihuahua, a quien se lo podía notar muy feliz

''Se te ve contento, ¿Por qué estás tan alegre?'' Le pregunté a Tracker

''Pues no tenía ni la menor de que había clasificado hasta que Everest me lo dijo, ¿No conoces a Everest, verdad? Ella es la husky que está allá, hablando con Marshall'' Me informó Tracker

Hablé con Tracker un rato más, resulta que vive en la jungla con un tipo llamado Carlos, quien parece buena persona por los cuentos que me hizo Tracker, me despedí de Tracker y fui a hablar con Everest, quien ya había terminado su charla con Marshall y ahora estaba comiendo

''Hola, Me llamo Connor, ¿Tú debes ser Everest, verdad?'' Le pregunté a la husky, que parecía mareada por algo

''S-si soy... Everest, Encantada de conocerte, compañero'' Me dijo la husky, que ahora comenzaba a tambalearse, y llegó a tal punto que se desmayó

''Everest, Everest, contesta'' No obtuve respuesta, así que llamé a Marshall con el comunicador de mi collar, y él llegó sorprendentemente rápido

''Marshall, estaba hablando con Everest y ella comenzó a tambalease y se desmayó'' Le expliqué a Marshall, quien sin mediar palabra buscó los latidos del corazón de Everest, al encontrarlos su cara cambió de algo preocupado a muy preocupado

''Marshall, ¿Pasa algo?'' Le pregunte al dálmata

''Ve a buscar a Ryder, ¡RÁPIDO!'' Me gritó Marshall, un poco desesperado

''Ryder'' Grité al salir de la torre, lo que atrajo la atención de todos

''Calma, Connor ¿Qué pasa?'' Me preguntó El humano, con su calma habitual

''Ven, rápido'' Apresuré al humano a entrar a la torre, cuando llegamos vimos a Marshall llorando sobre el cuerpo de Everest

''¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!'' Gritó el dálmata, desesperado

Ryder me dio la orden de llevar a Everest lo más rápido que pueda al hospital de Bahía Aventura, así que la subí a mi interceptor, encendí las sirenas y tomé rumbo al hospital, cuando llegué pusieron a Everest en una camilla y me pidieron que me fuera a la sala de espera, cuando llegué a la sala de espera Marshall, Ryder y Skye estaban en la sala, habían llegado en el helicóptero de Skye

''Connor, dime exactamente que pasó antes de que Everest se desmayará'' Me dijo Marshall gruñendo

''Ya, Marshall no es su culpa, sabes que Connor no nos lastimaría a ninguno de nosotros'' Dijo Skye intentando calmar la situación

''Mira, decidí ir a presentarme a Everest, ella estaba comiendo y... ¡Momento! La comida de Everest, Deberíamos analizarla, dependiendo de la causa que le encuentren los doctores al desmayo'' Dije, intentado pensar en quien podría haber manipulado la comida de Everest

''Connor, no pienses en eso todavía, hay que ver que dicen los doctores'' Dijo Ryder

Pasaron dos horas, dos horas interminables en las que todo PAW Patrol ya estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, se nos sumaron Jake, un tipo que vivía en las montañas y Katie, dueña de un spa para mascotas, quien parecía muy amiga de Ryder, luego de esas dos horas los doctores se asomaron y nos dieron buenas y malas noticias

''Su amiga estará bien, solo denle unos días de reposo, pero lo que nos preocupa es la causa del desmayo... Su amiga... fue envenenada, pero por suerte no ingirió la cantidad necesaria del veneno para matarla, es un veneno que no nunca habíamos visto antes, pero los análisis del veneno que llegamos a extraer sugieren que es algo que si no se hubiesen dado cuenta de inmediato, hubiese matado a su amiga y contagiado a los cercanos, así a todos los que estuvieron cerca de ella también les haremos un análisis, solo por seguridad'' Dijo el doctor llevándonos a Ryder, a Marshall y a mí a una sala donde nos sacarían sangre y la analizarían en el acto, las muestras de sangre de Marshall y Ryder estaban normales, pero cuando terminaron de analizar mi muestra, el doctor quedó asombrado, pulsó un botón y dos soldados armados entraron a la sala y me llevaron por la fuerza a una sala de estudio donde me durmieron, alcancé a ver los sellos en sus uniformes, no eran ni policías ni marines, eran de un grupo de infantería de asalto que se encargaba de exterminar a quienes presenten posibles rasgos de una especie de virus llamado ''Virus-1975'', grupo de infantería en la cual estaba alguien a quien no quería volver a ver... mi hermano, Miller

 **Pues los dejo que la intriga de que pasará luego, Hasta la próxima**


	8. Despertar

**(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Conmoción, esto se podía ver en la sala de espera de ese hospital, todos nosotros, apenados, asustados, uno de nosotros estaba infectado con Dios sabrá qué y no sabíamos qué hacer, yo tampoco ayudaba mucho, no paraba de llorar, intentaba convencerme de que la persona a quién yo más amaba estaba en una camilla mientras unos científicos lo examinaban, yo estaba triste, pero a la vez me corrían muchas preguntas por la cabeza ¿Estará bien? ¿Será contagioso? ¿El virus es peligroso? ¿Le harán daño a Connor?, Luego de un rato llegó un lobo, tenía el mismo uniforme que esos idiotas que se habían llevado a Connor, solo que este no tenía máscara ni casco, pero si un bolso, tenía casi el mismo físico de Connor, solo que era un poco más bajo de estatura, cuando se dio cuenta que habían muchas miradas dirigidas hacia él dijo

''Muchas preguntas, ¿No es así?'' Dijo el desconocido, que Intentó ser amable, pero aún así no fue muy bien recibido

''Hey, guárdense las miradas con enojo para otro momento, si quisiera toda esta situación estaría aclarada, el infectado muerto y el hospital ''Esterilizado'' con todos ustedes dentro ¿Y no queremos eso verdad?'' Dijo el desconocido, todavía sin conseguir respuesta

''Agh... ustedes no son muy habladores, por lo que parece, miren, déjenme presentarme, soy el Sargento Miller Winters, estoy aquí para ayudarlos, no para perjudicarlos, yo tampoco quiero que mi herm... Ejem... Conocido desaparezca de este mundo, así que sí colaboramos entre todos a lo mejor nos evitamos sacarlo en una caja de madera'' Eso último que dijo me provocó volver a llorar, solo imaginarme eso... Ver a mi amado terminar así

''Oiga, señorita, no llore, puede que se le caiga esa belleza que lleva encima'' Me dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, pero yo mire hacia otro lado para evitar que me hablase así

''Bueno, volviendo al tema, Connor está en una sala de estudio, resulta que el virus... no lo afecta del todo como pensábamos, El está infectado, lo puedo confirmar, pero... parece ser inmune, le tomarán una muestra de sangre, y luego le harán alguna que otra prueba, nada arriesgado, saldrá de esta, lo prometo, ahora, con su permiso, debo ir a ver a alguien'' Dijo Miller dirigiéndose a la sala donde tenían a Connor

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Desperté, resulta que no fue una pesadilla, todo esto era real, el estar atado a una camilla con dos tipos armados vigilándome no era nada alentador, pero luego llegó ese tipo al que no quería volver a ver, Miller... mató indirectamente a un familiar nuestro, resulta que un día estábamos con un tío nuestro que nos enseñaba a cazar, era parte de la vida en manada que llevábamos, todo iba bien... hasta que a Miller se le ocurre ir por una presa que era ''Mas de lo que podía masticar'', siempre tuvo esas ganas de ser alguien reconocido, y esa vez intentó ir por el título de ''El que cazó una presa grande por su cuenta'' lo cual casi nos mata a los tres, el muy idiota provocó que las presas salieran en estampida, y si te quedas atrapado en una estampida, mueres pisoteado, nunca nadie salió con vida de una, y este tampoco sería el caso, nuestro tío murió pisoteado por la estampida, Miller y yo salimos con vida, pero aún así nuestros caminos se separaron, unos años después de eso recibí una carta de Miller diciendo que había conseguido un rango alto en una equipo de contención biológica del gobierno, me invitó a unirme, pero nunca contesté la carta, yo ya había entrado en la Agencia en ese entonces, sé que hay algo muy en el fondo de mí que quiere que lo perdone pero no sé si perdonar tal acto

''Ustedes dos, salgan de la habitación y vigilen que nadie se acerque a esta habitación ¿Entendido?'' Ordenó Miller a los dos soldados que resguardaban la puerta

''Cuanto tiempo...¿No hermano?'' Me dijo Miller

''Vete al diablo'' Le respondí

''Mira... Lo siento por de nuestro tío... pero realmente quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, sabes, te quiero Connor, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo papá antes de irse?¿Lo de cuidarnos el uno al otro? ¿Podemos Cumplir su última voluntad, Connor?

''¡¿NO TE PUEDE ENTRAR EN LA MALDITA CABEZA QUE NUESTRO PADRE NOS ABANDONÓ?!¡¿QUE NOS DEJÓ A NUESTRA PUTA CUENTA?!¡¿EH?!'' Luego de gritarle a Miller, él se quebró en llanto, yo no me enojó así habitualmente, resulta que nuestro padre nos dejó cuando éramos pequeños, ''por nuestro bien'', luego ese tío que murió pisoteado, nos encontró y nos quería dar los conocimientos necesarios para sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, pero no llego a dárnoslos, luego terminé en una ciudad, hambriento, fui a una de esas casas que sacan a los animales de las calles, pero resulta que era una casa de protección de la agencia encubierta, allí fue que conocí a Chase, el es como un hermano para mi, éramos muy pequeños, y la agencia nos dio resguardo, con la condición de que luego seriamos parte de ellos

''Connor, ¿Porque sigues pensando así? Sabes que él nos quería'' Dijo Miller todavía en llanto

''Mira, ¿Podemos dejar al viejo de lado por un momento? Dime porque estás aquí ¿Vas a matarme, verdad? Solo acaba con esto, hazlo'' Le dije, había perdido muchas esperanzas luego de enterarme de que estaba infectado

''Connor, tienes una novia preciosa, unos grandes amigos, y a tu hermano de vuelta, aunque eso último no te importe mucho, en realidad venía a decirte que te desataré, y saldremos ambos caminando, alegra a esa gente que está muy preocupada por ti''

''¿Qué?'' Le pregunté a Miller, quien sacó su cuchillo y cortó las cuerdas de mi camilla con él

''Arriba hermano, te esperan fuera'' Me dijo Miller, levantándome porque todavía no podía moverme por el sedante

Salimos de la sala, todos nos miraron con asombro, parecía que habían visto a un fantasma

''¡Connor!'' Dijo Clover aún con el llanto en su cara, salió corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó tan fuerte que me terminé cayendo al suelo ''No vuelvas a hacerme esto ¿Bien?'' Dijo ella llorando

''¿Terminaron?'' Preguntó Miller

''Un poco más'' Dijo Clover

''Clover... te presento a Miller, mi hermano, Miller ella es Clover'' Los presenté

''Tu... ¿hermano?'' Dudó Clover pero fuimos interrumpidos por Chase, quien le había avisado a el resto del equipo que yo ya había salido

Luego de que todos me vieran sano y salvo, recordé que Everest todavía estaba en una sala, pero Marshall ya había ido a verla, y yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Chase tenía una noticia demasiado importante que darme

''Connor, antes de que vayas a ver a Everest, creo que debes saber esto, ¿Recuerdas a la perrita blanca que arrestamos la otra vez? Se llama Sweetie, es la mascota de una princesa, por lo tanto lograron convencer al juez de dejarla en libertad y... Bueno, se escapó de la princesa y ahora está suelta haciendo vaya a saber que, Connor, debemos tener cuidado, tengo la hipótesis de que ella puso el veneno que encontramos en la comida de Everest'' Me informó Chase y en ese momento apareció una enfermera que buscaba ayuda, resulta que alguien más había ido a ver a Everest aparte de Marshall, entonces Chase, Miller y yo fuimos a ver, resulta que Sweetie había encontrado el modo de entrar al hospital sin que nadie se diese cuenta, cuando llegamos Chase le dio la voz de alto, pero ella solo respondió con una risa maligna, dejo caer una granada de humo y salió por una ventana, luego de eso vimos a Marshall tendido en el suelo, Le dije a Chase que resguardara la zona y Miller y yo salimos a atrapar a esa maldita de una vez por todas

 **Pues los hermanos se reunieron, tal vez no fueron las mejores circunstancias, pero la familia es la familia** , **y Connor está bien... o bueno, eso parece, los leo la próxima, Ciao**


	9. Evidencia

**Miren, lo siento por no haber hecho otro capítulo en dos días**

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Salimos del hospital con Miller, en búsqueda de esa tal Sweetie, que nos estuvo causando varios problemas últimamente, resulta que se subió a un vehículo conducido por sus matones y salió a toda velocidad, así que tomamos mi interceptor, pusimos una cámara a grabar y comenzamos a perseguirla, ella intentó despistarnos mezclándose con los otros vehículos, pero al ver que no lo logró aumentó su velocidad, encendí las sirenas, pero el vehículo de Sweetie era mucho más rápido, resulta que salió de nuestro contacto visual, se escapó

''Demonios'' Dije enojado

''Recupera la compostura y volvamos al hospital, se nos habrá escapado, pero tengo el presentimiento de que la volveremos a ver, tendremos otra oportunidad, Connor'' Dijo Miller alentándome

Cuando volvimos al hospital, estaban todos en la sala de espera, incluso Everest y Marshall

''¿Cómo les fue?'' Nos preguntó Chase

''Mal, Sweetie se nos escapó, su vehículo era demasiado veloz, lo siento'' Le respondí a Chase

''¿Cómo es que los doctores le dejaron salir a Everest?'' Pregunté

''Le dieron el alta, ya podemos volver todos a casa'' informó Chase

Salimos todos en marcha a la torre, ya estaba anocheciendo y estábamos todos cansados, al llegar, todos entraron menos Miller, Chase y yo, que nos quedamos fuera para hablar de que haríamos con Sweetie

''¿Cómo haremos esto? Sweetie es parte de una familia real, no podemos culparla de sus actos así como así'' Dijo Chase preocupado

''Busquemos evidencia, así cuando sea suficiente se la mostramos a la princesa de Bakingburg, y así ella dejará de defender a Sweetie'' Sugerí

''Bien, comenzaré por las grabaciones de seguridad de la torre'' Dijo Chase

''Iré a ver las grabaciones del hospital, tengo permiso para eso'' Dijo Miller

''Entonces yo le echaré un vistazo a las grabaciones de mi auto, así veré si hay algo que podamos usar como evidencia'' Dije

Luego de eso Chase entró a la torre, dejándonos a mí y a Miller a solas

''Y... ¿Cuándo te irás?'' Le pregunté a Miller

''No pienso perder contacto con mi hermano de vuelta, así que no me iré, me conseguí un apartamento cerca de aquí, así que nos veremos más seguido'' Me dijo Miller

''Miller... eso es genial'' Le dije

En ese momento vi a Clover bajar con comida

''¿Tienen hambre, chicos?'' Preguntó Clover

''Si'' Respondimos Miller y yo en conjunto

Clover nos dio platos con comida y se sentó a mi lado

''Así que tu eres la novia de mi hermano, ¿No?¿Cómo te llamas?'' Le preguntó Miller a Clover

''Soy Clover, mira, no tuvimos un buen comienzo, es que estábamos todos enojados con tus compañeros, y tu venias vestido igual que ellos así que eso no ayudó mucho, gracias por sacar a Connor de ahí, en serio'' Dijo Clover

''De nada, si me disculpan, debo ir a mi apartamento, los veo mañana'' Dijo Miller, quien tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su apartamento, dejándonos a Clover y a mí a solas

''Connor, nos diste un susto muy grande hoy, ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas infectado? Podrías habernos avisado, a todos nosotros'' Me dijo Clover preocupada

''Yo no sabía Clover, sabes que si lo hubiese sabido te lo hubiera dicho'' Le expliqué a Clover

''Sabes... lo que importa ahora es que estás aquí, estás bien y que estamos juntos'' Dijo Clover, quien me abrazó y luego bostezó

''¿Quieres entrar?'' Le pregunté a Clover

''Claro'' Me respondió

Entramos a la torre, todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones, por lo cual intentamos no hacer mucho ruido, al llegar a mi habitación Clover entró conmigo

''¿Qué haces?'' Le pregunté

''Quiero... pasar la noche contigo ¿Puedo?'' Preguntó Clover nerviosa

''Sabes que sí'' Le respondí

Nos acostamos, ella me abrazó muy fuerte y yo hice lo mismo, ella se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara, yo me quedé mirándola por un rato, pensando en nuestro futuro, si algún día tendríamos una familia y ese tipo de cosas, hasta que me dormí, al otro día desperté con algo que me lamía la cara, era Clover

''Despierta, cariño'' Me dijo ella

''5 minutos más...'' Le dije

''De eso nada, Ryder tiene noticias importantes para darnos, así que arriba'' Me dijo ella levantándome

Salimos juntos a ver qué noticias tenía Ryder, luego de eso llegaron los demás

''Chicos, les tengo buenas noticias, el ayuntamiento acaba de terminar de remodelarse y por eso quieren que los PAW Patrol vayan a una gala que están organizando, es en dos días así que vayan pensando cómo irán vestidos'' Dijo Ryder

''¿Eso no interfiere con la carrera no?'' Pregunté

''Connor... No quisimos participar de la carrera luego de lo de tú y Everest'' Me explicó Clover

''Oh... Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Tengo que ir elegante a la gala?'' Pregunté

''Claro, todos iremos vestidos con elegancia, por eso iba a decirles que hay un lugar con unos bonitos vestidos para las chicas y unos trajes muy elegantes para los chicos, ustedes solo deben elegir lo que más les guste, ya está todo arreglado'' Dijo Ryder

Luego de un rato Fuimos todos a la tienda, y buscamos la prenda que más nos gustará, yo encontré la mía, un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, algo simple, luego de eso Clover me llamó y me preguntó si la podía ayudar a elegir su vestido

''¿Te gusta este?'' Preguntó Clover

Luego de eso ella vio otro vestido y así siguió cambiando de vestidos, ella estaba muy indecisa, seguimos viendo vestidos hasta que luego vio uno celeste

''¿Y qué dices de este?'' Preguntó Clover, mostrándome un vestido celeste, le quedaba hermoso

''Te hermoso, y combina con tus ojos'' le dije

''Pues este será'' Dijo Clover, dirigiéndose al mostrador

Luego de que todos eligiéramos una prenda, volvimos a la torre y cada uno se fue a lo suyo, luego de un rato veo como Miller se acercaba a la torre

''Hola, Connor'' Dijo Miller, Quien traía una dispositivo USB con él

''Hola Miller, ¿Que traes en el USB?'' Le pregunté

''Las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del hospital, resulta que Sweetie entró por una sala que es solo para doctores y empleados de seguridad, entró con el uniforme de un perro guardián que noqueó, así fue como nadie sospechó de ella'' Explicó Miller

''Eso de que noqueó al guardia nos puede ayudar a culparla'' Dije

''Si, pero creo que sería más conveniente buscar más evidencia, en caso de que con esto no sea suficiente ¿Como le fue a Chase con las cámaras?'' Dijo Miller

''No lo sé, todavía no le pregunté'' Le dije

''¿No crees que sería buen momento?'' Sugirió Miller

''Claro'' Le dije

Nos dirigimos dentro de la torre, vimos a Chase mirando las grabaciones de seguridad

''Chase ¿Descubriste algo?'' Le pregunté

''Claro, en este segmento de la grabación se puede ver claramente la cara de Sweetie Y como pone esas cosas en la comida de Everest, si presentamos esto ante la justicia, Sweetie será culpada de intento de asesinato'' Informó Chase

''También noqueó a un guardia en el hospital'' Dijo Miller

''Iré a ver las grabaciones de la persecución'' Dije

 **Hasta aquí el noveno capítulo de esto, disculpen si los hice esperar**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Resulta que llegue, bueno, llegamos al décimo capítulo de la historia, lo cual me tiene muy contento**

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Me quedé un rato mirando las grabaciones de la persecución de Sweetie, resulta que no encontraba nada fuera de lugar, pero luego de analizar y repetir las grabaciones por segmentos encontré algo que podría ser utilizado en su contra, un sistema de propulsión que está prohibido en todo el país, lo cual nos ayudaría a juntar la evidencia necesaria para meter a Sweetie tras las rejas por un buen tiempo, guardé la evidencia que logré juntar en un USB y subí para mostrársela a Miller y a Chase

''Bien, creo que con esto será suficiente'' Dijo Chase

''¿Seguro? No quiero que nos quedemos cortos y que esa malvada siga libre'' Dijo Miller

''Aun con la evidencia siendo suficiente todavía hay que encontrarla, no sabemos dónde diablos se metió'' Dije

"Tienes razón, aunque si conseguimos el apoyo de la policía la búsqueda será mucho más rápida'' Dijo Chase

"¿Qué sigue oficial?" Preguntó Miller en un tono Chistoso

''Ir a mostrarle la evidencia a la policía, así nos será mucho más fácil atrapar a esa criminal" Dijo Chase

Nos pasamos casi que el resto del día en la comisaría, discutiendo con el jefe de policía de Bahía Aventurasi la policía debería ayudarnos o no, resulta que terminó accediendo pero enviando pocos oficialesporque aún con la evidencia al jefe de policía le parecía que Sweetie era una amenaza menor, bueno al fin y al cabo la búsqueda comenzaría un día antes de la gala, lo que no nos daba mucho tiempo, así que había que ponernos manos a la obra si queríamos atraparla, así que Chase y yo volvimos a la torre y Miller a su apartamento

"Intenta no dormir mucho, así tendremos más tiempo para buscar'' Me dijo Chase

Asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación para encontrarme con una sorpresa

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?'' Dijo Clover, quien estabaacostada en mi cama en una pose muy… poco adecuada

 **(NOTA: puedes saltarte esta parte, no contiene nada muy relevante, marcare el final de esta escena con letra negrita subrayada e inclinada)**

Clover me tomó del collar con una de sus patas traseras y me acercó a ella

"¿Qué pasa? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?" Me preguntó Clover

"Cl-Clover" fue lo único que llegué a decir antes de que ella comenzará a tocar a mi ''amiguito", lo cual provocó que yo cerrara los ojos para concentrarme en la sensación

''Parece que lo estás disfrutando" Me dijo Clover, quien se percató de mi cambio de expresión

"¿Te parece si pasamos a la siguiente fase? Me preguntó Clover en un tono seductor

Sin mediar palabra comencé a penetrarla, ella soltó un _mmm_ relativamente fuerte, lo cual me motivó a seguir adelante, aumentando mi velocidad hasta que ambos llegamos a nuestro límite, ella me atrapó con sus patas traseras, ella quería que "lo soltase" dentro de ella, así que le concedí el deseo y dejé mi semilla donde ella quería que estuviese, ambos soltamos un _ahh,_ culminando con el acto de amor, luego nos besamos y nos dormimos, abrazados

 _ **(FINAL DE LA ESCENA)**_

Desperté con el sol atravesando mi ventana y dándome en la cara, me levanté de la cama y recordé que tenía que ir a comenzar la búsqueda de Sweetie, así que le dejé una nota a Clover y salí de mi habitación

"¿Donde estabas?llevo 20 minutos esperando" Dijo Chase un poco enojado

"Tuve una noche agitada" le respondí a Chase

"Mira, no importa, salgamos a buscar a esa criminal, Miller nos espera fuera " Dijo Chase

Salimos, nos encontramos con Miller y comenzamos la búsqueda, resulta que la policía había comenzado ya hace dos horas, sin éxito ninguno, ya habían revisado por el distrito residencial, así que les quedaba el distrito comercial, la zona alrededor del ayuntamiento y los barrios carenciados de la ciudad, nos dividimos los lugares, Chase iría con unos oficiales a los barrios carenciados, Miller al distrito comercial, así que yo me quedaba con la zona alrededor del ayuntamiento, así que nos pusimos manos a la obra, fui preguntando en las casas cercanas para ver si sabían algo de Sweetie, resulta que nadie tenía ni la más pálida idea, Así que luego de una larga búsqueda por el ayuntamiento y sus alrededores, abandoné la zona, resulta que Miller y Chase tampoco tuvieron éxito

"Debe haber abandonado la ciudad" Dijo Chase

"Ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer entonces" Dije

"El jefe de policía contactó con Bakingburg y tampoco saben nada" Dijo Miller

"Está anocheciendo, mejor volvamos a nuestros hogares, ya es tarde" Dijo Miller

"Tienes razón" Dije

Al volver a la torre Cenamos y luego cada uno se fue a lo suyo

"Connor, ¿Me ayudas con algo?" Me preguntó Clover

"Claro, ¿Qué es?" Le dije

"Me gustaría que me enseñes a bailar, como esa noche en el bosque ¿Recuerdas?" Me dijo Clover

"Claro, ven aquí" Le dije, acercándola a mi

La agarré por sus patas delanteras, y le guíe como dar los pasos, ella estaba aprendiendo rápido, haya que llegamos a cierto punto que ella parecía guiarme a mi, estuvimos un rato más bailando, para asegurarnos de que ella bailaría bien, hasta que se nos hizo tarde y nos fuimos a dormir, tuve Otra vez el sueño del cachorro que tuve hace unos días, pero esta vez aparte del primer cachorro al que le ponía el collar se le sumaban otros dos más, así que serían tres cachorros, los cuales también terminarían con un collar, igualito al del primer cachorro, y el sueño terminaba ahí

"¡CONNOR!" un grito me despertó

"Despierta, cariño" Dijo Clover al ver mi cara de susto por el grito

"Creo que debería empezar a bloquear la puerta cuando duermo" Le dije

"Pero así ya no te podría sorprender" Dijo Clover

"¿Sabes a qué hora es la gala de hoy?" Le pregunté cambiando de tema

"Al atardecer ¿Por qué?" Me dijo Clover

"Para saber cuándo comienzo a prepararme" Le dije

"Pues hasta donde yo se los chicos solo se peinan un poco y se visten, así que no debería tomarte mucho tiempo" Me dijo Clover

"Si tu lo dices… ¿Quieres desayunar algo?" Le pregunté

"Claro, aunque ya pasamos del mediodía, dormiste mucho anoche ¿Te sientes bien?" Me preguntó Clover

"Si, ayer fue un día largo, nada más" Le dije

Salimos al comedor y nos buscamos algo para comer, en eso se nos unieron Marshall y Skye

"¿Cómo están?" Preguntó Marshall

"Bien, solo que un poco cansado" Le respondí

"¿Cómo irán vestidos para la gala?" Preguntó Skye

"Tu ya sabes cómo iré" Respondió Clover

''¿Y tú, Connor?'' Preguntó Skye

''Algo simple, ya verás'' Le respondí

Pasamos un rato hablando hasta que llegó Ryder y nos recomendó que nos vayamos preparando para la gala, no tardé mucho en arreglarme así que salí a tomar aire fresco mientras esperaba a los demás, Ryder quería que entráramos todos juntos, luego de un rato vino Miller, un poco preocupado

''Connor'' Dijo Miller

''¿Pasó algo?'' Le pregunté

''Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, y supongo que recordarás lo que pasa cuando tengo malos presentimientos'' Me dijo Miller preocupado

''Siempre pasa algo malo, lo recuerdo'' Le respondí

''Ve con cuidado, ¿Si?, Mira, te daré este comunicador, úsalo si me necesitas y asistiré con un equipo y te ayudaremos'' Me dijo Miller, dándome el comunicador y volviéndose por donde vino

''¿A dónde vas?'' Le pregunté

''Solo venía a darte eso'' Dijo Miller alejándose de la torre

Luego de eso, los demás salieron ya preparados para ir a la gala, así salimos con rumbo al ayuntamiento, estaba lleno de gente vestida con elegancia que nos saludaba, resulta que el ayuntamiento quedó con alfombras rojas con bordes dorados, paredes rojas y esponjosas, habían varias mesas con comida y bebida, prensa y personas grabando, pero entre toda la multitud vi a unos tipos con una actitud muy sospechosa, entre ellos uno que llevaba un bolso que parecía muy pesado, quien se percató de mi mirada y me sonrió con una sonrisa muy maligna, algo definitivamente andaba mal, pero no podía intervenir así como así, pero me olvide de ellos luego de un rato

''Connor, ven, está comenzando la música'' Me dijo Clover

''Ya voy'' Le respondí

''¿Me permite esta pieza, Señorita?'' Le dije

''Claro'' Me dijo ella, nos tomamos de las patas delanteras y comenzamos a bailar, un paso por aquí, un paso por allá, hasta que Clover me quiso decir algo

''Connor, me has dado los mejores días de mi vida, me reencontraste con mi padre, y también dejaste un... regalo dentro de mí'' Dijo Clover

''¿Un regalo?'' Pregunté confundido

''Connor... Estoy...'' Clover no llegó a terminar lo que iba a decir, un humo muy fuerte tomó el salón de baile del ayuntamiento, nadie pudo ver nada hasta que se disipó, resulta que cuando el humo se fue faltaban varios miembros de PAW Patrol, Skye, Everest y Clover ya no estaban en el salón de baile

''¡Connor!'' Gritó Chase, quien vino a levantarme

''Se-se la llevaron'' Dije conmocionado

''Volvemos al ruedo ¿No?'' Dijo Chase intentando calmarme

''¿Qué?'' Pregunté confundido

''Las encontraremos, tranquilo, solo necesito que te calmes, ¿Bien?'' Me dijo Chase

''Claro, ¿Por dónde empezamos?'' Dije

''Tu interceptor está en la puerta, sal tras una furgoneta púrpura que se dirige al sur, está rastreada'' Me informó Chase

''¿Y tú que harás?'' Le pregunté

''Calmar a esta gente, ¡Ve!'' Me dijo Chase

Salí del ayuntamiento, tome las armas del maletero de mi interceptor y las coloqué en el asiento del copiloto antes de subirme, luego de eso fui tras la señal, y al encontrarme con la furgoneta púrpura encendí las sirenas de mi vehículo, lo cual hizo que la furgoneta acelerará su marcha, pero no les fue suficiente, los alcancé y sin preocuparme por nada comencé a chocarlos hasta que se hicieron a un lado del camino y pararon, pero comenzaron a bajarse de la furgoneta así que yo también paré mi vehículo y saqué mis armas, resulta que eran los mismos tipos de la actitud sospechosa que había visto en el ayuntamiento, así que no tuve ningún tipo de compasión, disparé carga tras carga hasta que todos cayeron sobre el frío pavimento, no estaban muertos así que servirían para conseguir información, aunque yo ya tenía sospechas sobre quien podría haber estado tras esto

''Chase, sospechosos neutralizados, ni rastro de ellas'' Le dije a Chase a través de el comunicador de mi collar

''Dios... todo está controlado por aquí, pero debo decirte algo'' Me dijo Chase

''¿Qué?'' Le pregunté

''Que nos vamos a Barkingburg'' Dijo Miller interrumpiendo mi conversación con Chase

''Miller ¿Como conseguiste acceso?'' Preguntó Chase

''No importa ahora, pero lo que si importa es que tenemos a una demente que parar'' Dijo Miller

Al otro día nos reunimos en el aeropuerto y nos tomamos el primer vuelo hacia Barkingburg


	11. Llegada

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Subimos al avión, nos sentamos y esperamos al despegue

''¿Tenemos autorización para viajar?'' Pregunté

''Tranquilo, está todo arreglado'' Contestó Chase

''¿Que haremos cuando lleguemos a Barkingburg?'' Hice otra pregunta

''Nos reuniremos con Craig, ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? El tipo del Servicio Secreto que conocimos durante nuestro tiempo en la agencia, nos recogerá en el aeropuerto'' Me explicó Chase

''Si, lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo contactaste con él?'' Le pregunté

''En realidad, él contactó conmigo, se enteraron del secuestro de varios miembros de PAW Patrol y de nuestras sospechas hacia Sweetie, el piensa que es una locura, pero quiere comprobar, además hay otros motivos que no me quiso decir por qué son ''Confidenciales'' Me dijo Chase

''Será un viaje largo, así que dormiré un poco, despiértenme cuando lleguemos ¿Si?'' Dije antes recostarme en mi asiento

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Desperté en una habitación, atada a una especie de palo que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo de la habitación, estaba mareada, la habitación estaba oscura y no tenía idea de donde estaba, luego de un rato apareció una perra blanca

''Disfrutando tu estadía, ¿Verdad?'' Me dijo la desconocida, lo que siguió con una sonrisa maligna

''¿Quién eres?'' Le pregunté

''Oh, ¿Yo?, nadie importante, solo alguien que te hará pasar los peores días de tu vida, Dime, ¿Que te gustaría hacer primero? ¿Ver cómo todo el mundo te olvida? ¿Las cosas que les haré a tus amigas? Oh, aún mejor ¿Saber que tú y esos ''regalitos'' Que llevas en ti sufrirán mucho aquí? ¡Hay mucho para hacer!'' Dijo la perra, lo cual me provocó llorar, pero me interrumpió

''¿Crees que alguien te tiene tanto cariño para venir a buscarte? ¿Qué Connor no se habrá ido con otra?'' Lo último que dijo me hizo llorar aún más, la posibilidad de que el padre de mis futuros cachorros se fuera con otra me aterraba y entristecía aún más

''Lloras mucho ¿Nadie te lo había dicho antes?, mira, te traeré a tus amigas así podrán sufrir las tres juntas'' Me dijo La perra antes de comenzar a alejarse

''¿Quién eres?'' Le volví a preguntar

''Sweetie, bienvenida a Barkingburg'' Me dijo antes de retirarse

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Llegamos a aeropuerto y nos bajamos del avión, resulta que cuando estábamos por comenzar a pasar nuestro equipaje por los detectores llegó un tipo vestido de traje que llevaba un Walkie-Talkie en una mano y lo que parecía un detector de algo en la otra

''¿Ustedes son Chase, Miller y Connor?'' Preguntó dirigiéndose a nosotros

''Si, ¿Porque?'' Preguntó Miller

''Vengan conmigo'' Dijo el soldado

Seguimos al soldado por todo el aeropuerto hasta llegar a una especie de oficina

'' Soy Craig, bienvenidos a Barkingburg'' Dijo el tipo del traje

''Craig, que gusto verte'' Le dije

''Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo'' Dijo Craig

''¿Porque?'' preguntó Miller

''Pues sus acusaciones a Sweetie le trajeron mucha incertidumbre a mis superiores, quieren respuesta claras, y no tengo ninguna, ¿Están realmente seguros de que la mascota de la princesa secuestró a sus amigas?'' Dijo Craig

''Claro'' Dijo Chase

''¿Alguna idea de donde pueden estar?'' Preguntó Craig

''Se me ocurriría el palacio o esos almacenes que hay en la zona industrial de la ciudad'' Dijo Miller

''¿Conoces la ciudad?'' Le preguntó Craig a Miller

''Leí las guías en el avión'' Explicó Miller

''El palacio me parece algo ridículo, pero los almacenes me parecen un buen lugar donde buscar, enviaré a un equipo a que inspeccione la zona'' Dijo Craig

Nos interrumpió una llamada de Ryder

''Chicos, tengo noticias, el rastro de los collares termina en una zona que no aparece en ningún mapa, posiblemente un bosque o algo de eso, las coordenadas están cerca de las de Barkingburg'' Dijo Ryder

''Gracias'' Dijo Chase

''Buena suerte'' Dijo Ryder cortando la llamada

''¿Ese quien era?'' Preguntó Craig

''Ryder, el líder de los PAW Patrol, dijo que el rastro de los collares terminaba en una zona que no aparece en ningún mapa y que tiene coordenadas cercanas a Barkingburg'' Dijo Chase

''El Pozo...'' Dijo Craig

''¿El Pozo?'' Pregunté

''Un cráter gigante de donde se extraían minerales, pero nadie ha entrado de allí y salido con vida desde hace mucho tiempo'' Explicó Craig

''¿Por qué?'' Preguntó Miller

''Hay muchísimos reportes de gente desaparecida por allí, muchos eran aventureros y otros cazadores de mitos, resulta que los mineros advirtieron a los jefes de minería de que ya no quedaba nada que extraer, pero los jefes querían más y los enviaron a utilizar un explosivo muy potente, que enterrando vivo a todo aquel se encontrase presente en el lugar, se clausuró la entrada desde entonces pero hay algunos que todavía logran entrar, pero nunca salen, no sabemos por qué'' Explicó Craig

''Hay que romper esa racha entonces'' Dije

''No juegues con la suerte'' Dijo Craig

''Pero es un lugar muy recomendable para dejar algo que quieres que no salga a la luz ¿Y qué pasaría si en realidad esa gente no desaparece así cómo así?'' Dijo Chase

''¿Dices que envíe a un equipo de búsqueda a un viaje solo de ida? No, gracias'' Dijo Craig

''No necesariamente tiene que ser un grupo de búsqueda, podemos ser nosotros'' Dije

''Si aceptan hacer esa locura'' Dijo Craig

''Claro'' Dijimos los tres en conjunto

Craig nos dio una dirección, un apartamento que podíamos usar el tiempo que necesitáramos, resulta que ya era de tarde y todos estábamos hambrientos y cansados, así que decidimos echar un vistazo

''Veré que hay en el refrigerador'' Dijo Miller

''Yo iré a ver las habitaciones'' Dijo Chase

''Emm, creo que hay un problema, solo hay dos camas y una sola habitación'' Dijo Chase

''Dormiré en el sofá'' Dijo Miller

Seguimos revisando el apartamento hasta que se hizo de noche y nos fuimos a dormir

''Connor'' Dijo Chase que estaba en la cama enfrente a la mía

''¿Si?'' Le dije

''¿Te consideras bueno guardando secretos?'' Preguntó Chase

''Claro, dime'' Le dije

''Es... Skye, creo que siento algo por ella'' Me dijo Chase

''Pues... creo que no deberías decírselo muy pronto, si llegamos a rescatar a las chicas, estarán muy mal como para hablar de ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando se le pase a lo mejor puedes intentar algo'' Le dije

''Mira, ¿Puedo contarte algo yo ahora?'' Le pregunté

''Claro'' Me dijo

''Tengo miedo'' Le dije

''¿De qué?'' Me preguntó Chase

''De lo que pueda pasar, no sabemos si todos saldremos vivos de esto, si llegaremos a rescatar a las chicas o si detendremos a Sweetie'' Le dije

''Connor, todo saldrá bien, lo sabes'' Dijo Chase calmándome

''Voy a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo y quiero estar mejor para entonces'' Dijo Chase

''Ok'' Le respondí

Chase se durmió, pero yo no podía, el miedo de que les pasara algo a alguien me ponía muy nervioso, además de que recordé que Clover me quiso decir algo en aquella gala, algo que ella no llegó a terminar de decir , algo que parecía muy importante para ella

 **(Al otro día, Punto de vista de Clover)**

''Despierta'' Dijo una voz familiar, era Everest, que estaba sentada a mi lado, también atada al mismo poste que estaba atada yo

''¿Everest?'' Le pregunté para asegurarme

''Si, soy yo...¿Estás bien? Estuviste llorando dormida casi toda la noche'' Me explicó Everest

''Lo siento'' Le dije

''No pasa nada, mira, allí está Skye, está durmiendo, la intenté despertar, pero no responde'' Me explicó Everest señalando a Skye, quien estaba atada a otro poste distinto al nuestro

''¡Buenas!, Viendo que las tres están reunidas, permítanme explicarles las ''Actividades'' De hoy...

 **Hasta aquí el onceavo capítulo de la historia, cualquier sugerencia es apreciada, hasta luego**


	12. El que busca

**(Punto de vista de Clover)**

''¡Buenas!, Viendo que las tres están reunidas, permítanme explicarles las ''Actividades'' De hoy, y el porqué de su estadía aquí'' Dijo Sweetie

''Primero que nada, están aquí simplemente como moneda de intercambio, soy alguien con... ambiciones, quiero controlar Barkingburg, Bahía Aventura, entre muchos otros lugares, pero para lograr eso necesito algo y sé que alguien en PAW Patrol lo tiene, pero creo que no están en posición de saber que es, creo que no les daré más información así que sin más nada importante que decir les detallaré las ''Actividades'' que tengo para ustedes, primero que nada van a ir las tres juntitas a la sala donde las tendré un ratito y tendremos una ''conversación amistosa'', luego lo que siga dependerá de su comportamiento'' Dijo Sweetie

Sweetie ordenó a unos guardias que nos llevaran esa sala que ella mencionó, al llegar vimos que no tendríamos una conversación muy ''amistosa'', en la sala habían cámaras y lo que parecía una biblioteca muy grande dividida por secciones con los fotos de cada miembro de PAW Patrol, incluyendo a Connor quien no había llegado hace mucho

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

El despertador, el maldito despertador, habrá estado sonando desde hace como dos horas y me estaba volviendo loco, yo no quería levantarme, pero tampoco quería abandonar la búsqueda así cómo así, había tenido problemas para dormir, no sé si es porque las camas de esa habitación eran una porquería o porque me estaba acostumbrando a dormir acompañado, pero en fin, todo este pensamiento fue interrumpido por Chase quien entró apurado a la habitación

''Connor, levántate, me llamó Craig, dice que nos consiguió una manera en entrar al pozo ese del que hablábamos ayer'' Dijo Chase

''Dame cinco minutos más por favor''' Le dije

''¡No hay tiempo!'' Dijo Chase

''Agh, bien'' Le dije levantándome

Despertamos a Miller y nos dirigimos los tres al punto de encuentro que establecimos con Craig, era un muelle abandonado que tenía aspecto de albergar más que solo un muelle

''Bienvenidos a su nueva base de operaciones'' Dijo Craig saliendo de una puerta que estaba oculta en una pared, la cual llevaba a una sala que tenía una súper computadora en la pared, una mesa con varias sillas en el centro, camas y tres casilleros repletos de lo que sea necesario en caso de tiroteo, chalecos, armas, munición entre otros

''¿Que les parece?'' Preguntó Craig

''Genial'' Le dijimos Chase Miller y yo

''Bien, ahora hablemos del plan de entrada al pozo, resulta que ni al gobierno ni a la familia real de Barkingburg le preocupó mucho ese lugar, por lo cual simplemente fue sellado y dejado sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, salvo un dispositivo de vigilancia de movimientos, el cual detectó mucho movimiento en los últimos 4 días, pero nadie pidió permiso para operar en el pozo, así que necesitamos a alguien que investigue, ahí entran ustedes, serán nuestros ojos en el pozo, hoy entrarán y averiguaran que sucede, sí hay algo sospechoso solo avisen y enviaremos un equipo de respuesta a apoyarlos ¿Bien? en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder'' Dijo Craig

Nos preparamos con el equipo necesario y cuando estábamos a punto de partir Craig nos presentó a alguien

''Él es Toby, pero le decimos Wanderer, también tiene sus motivos para ver a Sweetie tras las rejas, los acompañara para que sepamos si podemos confiar completamente en ustedes'' Dijo Craig

''Luego nos terminamos nuestra presentación, hay trabajo que hacer'' Dijo Toby

Nos subimos a un todoterreno que nos dio Craig y tomamos rumbo hacia el pozo

''¿La amas?'' Me preguntó Toby, quien se sentó a mi lado

''¿A quién? Espera... ¿Eres el hermano de Clover, verdad?'' Le pregunté a Toby, recordando lo que me había contado Clover acerca de su familia

''Pues al menos te importa lo que te cuenta ¿No?'' Toby siguió con preguntas

''Mira, si quieres hacer del chico rudo, ve a otra parte ¿De acuerdo? Yo amo a Clover, ella es quien más me importa en este mundo'' Le dije a Toby

''Ya, basta de discursitos románticos, mira lo siento si soné rudo, no era mi intención, solo quiero fortalecer vínculos con mi cuñado, pero creo que no empezamos bien ¿Cómo te llamas?'' Dijo Toby

''Soy Connor, el que está en el asiento del copiloto es Mi hermano Miller y quien conduce es Chase'' Le dije a Toby

''Encantado de conocerte'' Respondieron Miller y Chase

El resto del viaje fue aburrido, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía un bosque

''Para aquí, desde aquí ya no hay paso'' Dijo Toby

Recorrimos el bosque hasta llegar al pozo, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía en las imágenes de la base

''Cuando entren al pozo estarán sin comunicaciones que provengan desde fuera, solo se podrán comunicar entre ustedes, tomen toda la evidencia que puedan y luego llamen al equipo de respuesta si es necesario, corto'' Dijo Craig desde nuestros comunicadores

''Bien, este es el plan, yo y Connor revisaremos el lado izquierdo de las minas y ustedes el derecho, nos comunicaremos por este canal, ¿Bien? Vamos allá'' Indicó Toby

 **(Punto de vista de Clover, en la base secreta de Sweetie)**

''Bueno, parece que les sorprende mi trabajo de espionaje, ¿No es así? es increíble la cantidad de descuidos que cometen a diario, lo cual solo facilita mi trabajo, tengo toda esta información que podría utilizar para acelerar el trato, o mismo para... aprovechar sus debilidades y llevarlos a la ruina, no lo sé ¿Que dicen ustedes?'' Dijo Sweetie

''Yo digo que te vayas a la mi...'' Dijo Skye furiosa siendo interrumpida

''Cuida tu vocabulario, chiquita, no soy alguien a quien quieras ofender'' Dijo Sweetie

''Jefa'' Dijo uno de los guardias de Sweetie

''¿Que quieres?'' Preguntó Sweetie

''Las lecturas indican cuatro cánidos entrando al pozo, no sabemos a dónde se dirigen ni sus intenciones, ¿Qué hacemos?'' Dijo el guardia

''Llamen al comité de bienvenida'' Dijo Sweetie

''¡Si, señora!'' Respondió el guardia

''En cuanto a ustedes, creo que las devolveré a su hermosa jaulita'' Dijo Sweetie llamando a dos guardias que nos llevaron a la celda

Cuando nos dejaron a solas en la jaula, comencé a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, no podía dejar de pensar en que nos quedaríamos aquí para siempre, aunque quería saber quiénes eran esos cuatro cánidos que entraron al pozo

''Tranquila, Clover, estaremos bien'' Dijo Everest

''¿Q-que te hace pensar eso?'' Le pregunté

''Hay que mantener la esperanza, amiga, además nos tenemos unas a otras ¿Verdad Skye?'' Dijo Everest

''Claro, no hay que preocuparse, pero ¿De qué hablaron tu y Sweetie cuando estaban a solas?'' Preguntó Skye

''Skye, Everest, estoy...'' cuando iba a dar la noticia, volví a llorar, solo que esta vez más fuerte

''Ya, ya, no tienes que decírnoslo si no estás preparada'' Dijo Skye Consolándome

''Prefiero decirlo cuando... estemos seguras'' Dije para evitar la pregunta

''Bien, cuando quieras solo dilo'' Dijo Everest

 **(Punto de vista de Connor, en el pozo)**

Estábamos bajando por las minas, cada vez más profundo, sin encontrar nada en absoluto

''¿Que tranquilo no?'' Dijo Toby

''Algo anda mal'' Dije

''¿Porque lo dices?'' Preguntó Toby

''Mira esas huellas de camión, son de hace unas horas, alguien más estuvo o está aquí, avisemos a los demás'' Dije

''Chase, Miller, cuidado, encontramos huellas de camión frescas, así que posiblemente tengamos contacto con alguien pronto, ojos abiertos'' Dije por la radio

''Connor, tengan cuidado, avistamos a dos tipos armados, están buscando algo y no pinta nada bien'' Dijo Miller a través del comunicador

''¿Has estado en algún tiroteo, Toby?'' Pregunté

''Unos cuantos, ¿Por qué?'' Respondió

''Porque creo que se avecina uno'' Dije

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, tengo una idea para otra historia, si quieren que se las comente solo díganlo y como siempre acepto sugerencias. Hasta luego**


	13. Heridas

**(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Sweetie nos había dejado dormir, pero no por mucho

''Despierta, dulzura'' Dijo Sweetie

''¿Y ahora que quieres?'' Le pregunté

''Que me acompañes'' Dijo Sweetie

Dos guardias me agarraron y me llevaron a la misma sala de las bibliotecas, solo que esta vez había una mesa como las que hay en las veterinaria con cuerdas y a su lado una mesa con un guante blanco

''Dime, ¿Qué te parece?'' Dijo Sweetie tomando el guante de la mesa

''No... Entiendo'' Dije

''¿No comiste en buen rato verdad?, Coopera y a lo mejor me planteo alimentarlas a ti y a tus amiguitas'' Propuso Sweetie

''¿Que... quieres?'' Le pregunté

''Información acerca de Connor y su estadía en ese hospital de Bahía Aventura'' Dijo Sweetie

''No... te diré nada'' Le dije a Sweetie, quien me abofeteó con el guante blanco

''¿Te duele?, Hay mucho más de donde eso vino'' Dijo Sweetie

Yo no hacía más que llorar, me habían traído a este basurero y ahora me golpeaban, lo único que yo deseaba era salir de aquí

''¡Cierra el hocico!'' Dijo Sweetie Golpeándome de vuelta

''Agh, llévenla de vuelta a su celda'' Le ordenó Sweetie a los guardias que me habían llevado aquí

Al volver a la celda, me encontré con Skye y Everest, quienes ya estaban despiertas

''Clover, ¿Que te pasó?'' Preguntó Skye mirando a las marcas del guante de Sweetie

''M-me golpeó'' Dije

Antes de que siguiéramos la conversación se escucharon unos estruendos que venían de no muy lejos

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Entramos en combate con los tipos armados, quienes no tardaron mucho en abrir fuego luego de avistarnos

''¡A cubierto!'' Le grité a Toby, quien no se movía

''¡Que te cubras!'' Le grité agarrándolo y llevándolo a la cobertura más cercana, la cual no estaba muy lejos

''¡¿Estás loco?!'' Le pregunté

''L-las vi, Están en esa casa de administración, la que está hecha con contenedores'' Dijo Toby nervioso, cuando terminó de hablar el tiroteo había terminado

''¡De nada por salvarte el pellejo de vuelta hermanito!'' Gritó Miller, quién estaba observando la casa de administración

''Reunámonos en la casa de administración'' Le dije

Luego de una caminata por la mina llegamos al punto de reunión

''¿Qué hacemos? Hay rehenes'' Preguntó Chase preocupado

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Luego de los estruendos escuché a Sweetie gritando por ayuda, lo cual provocó que cuatro guardias la socorrieran, no es tan ruda cómo parece, los guardias la escoltaron a un camión y se largaron lo más rápido que pudieron, lo cual dejó al resto de los guardias resguardando la zona, cuándo volteé vi a Everest con un cuchillo, cortando las cuerdas que me retenían, luego hizo lo mismo con Skye, sin pensarlo nos dirigimos a los pasillos, pero por la falta de organización nos terminamos separando, se apagaron las luces, pero eso no me detendría, en mi búsqueda por una salida me topé, con un guardia que dormía, parecía de sueño pesado por lo que podría no haberse enterado de las actividades de sus compañeros, luego vi que él guardia tenía un arma en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, la cual tomé con mucho cuidado y salí de la habitación, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se usaba pero luego recordé algunas películas que vi con mi padre cuando era pequeña, así que decidí guiarme por una de las peores guías, no tenía otra opción, luego de unos minutos escuché unos pasos y luego vi una silueta en las sombras que gritó ¡Quieto!, lo que me provocó entrar en pánico y ya sea por nervios o por reflejos le disparé a la silueta, estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, me acerqué a ver quién era y... me di cuenta de que no me lo perdonaría nunca, acababa de dispararle a Connor, quien solo me miraba aterrado, sus ojos expresaban miedo, temor a lo que pudiera pasar después, no me debió haber reconocido por la oscuridad de la sala, al darme cuenta que realmente era él solté el arma, me sujeté la cabeza y miré al suelo, habré dicho ''Lo siento'' como unas 20 veces, hasta que alguien irrumpió en la sala

''Aléjate o te vuelo la maldita cabe...¡¿Clover, qué diablos?!'' Dijo Miller irrumpiendo en el pasillo y apuntándome con una linterna

''Miller aléjate de ella o te liquido'' Dijo Una voz familiar que creía que no volvería a escuchar

''Cálmense jod... ¡Carajo, Connor!'' Dijo Chase quien tenía a Skye y a Everest con él

''Tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar ¿No?, Dejémoslo y larguémonos de aquí'' Dijo Toby apresurando a los demás

''¡Toby, serás idiota!'' Le dije a mí hermano

Chase corrió hacía Connor, lo agarró con cuidado y se lo llevó en su espalda

''Vamos, en marcha'' Gritó Chase, todos lo seguimos, pero Miller me tomó por las muñecas y me puso unas esposas

''No intentes nada estúpido y vivirás'' Me gruñó

Seguimos a Chase hasta un vehículo todoterreno que había a la salida de las minas donde nos retenían a Skye, a Everest y a mí, al llegar al vehículo surgió un inconveniente

''No entramos todos, alguien debe ir por su cuenta'' Dijo Chase

''¡Yo sé quien lo hará!'' Gruñó Miller, quitándome las esposas

''Ahora es cuando te pierdes en el bosque'' Dijo Miller entrando al vehículo, nadie salvo Toby se puso en su contra, hasta que...

''Chase, déjame aquí'' Dijo Connor

''¡No te perderé de vuelta!'' Gritó Chase

''Chicos, encontré asientos desplegables en la parte trasera'' Advirtió Skye

Miller bajó al instante del vehículo, y me llevó por la fuerza a la parte trasera del vehículo

''¡Y quédate quieta!'' Gruñó cerrando la puerta

Luego de eso escuché las voces de Connor y Miller, parecía que discutían pero no llegué a escuchar bien la conversación luego de eso el vehículo arrancó y nos dirigimos al hospital más cercano, los doctores dijeron que Connor sólo se podía quedar poco tiempo debido a que no era habitante de Barkingburg, pero prometieron que estaría el tiempo necesario para recuperarse y estar listo para volver a Bahía Aventura, luego me llevaron a la sala donde estaba Connor, estaba estable pero mañana lo prepararían para que pueda volver a Bahía Aventura, me las arreglé con una enfermera para que me dejara pasar esa noche en la misma sala, aunque Miller se opuso inmediatamente, Chase y Toby lo lograron calmar, luego de eso nos dejaron a mí y a Connor a solas, en ese momento comencé a llorar tanto que vino Toby, quien se había quedado fuera de la sala vigilándome

''¿Estás bien?'' Preguntó Toby

''¿Y a ti que te parece?, acabo de dispararle por accidente a mi pareja ¿Y me vienes a preguntar si estoy bien?, Descarado'' Le dije a Toby

''Lo siento...'' Dijo Toby, saliendo de la sala

Me dormí luego de un rato de llorar, no me lo perdonaría nunca, y tenía miedo de que Connor tampoco me perdone, no quería perderlo, ni tampoco que nuestros hijos no tuvieran una figura paterna


	14. Regresando

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Desperté en una camilla, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, supongo que me habré desmayado antes de llegar, aunque no me podía mover mucho por la herida que todavía me dolía, todavía podía mover mi cabeza así que decidí echar un vistazo a mis alrededores, no había mucho que destacar salvo que había alguien apoyando su cabeza sobre mi camilla como si fuese una almohada, era Clover, que parecía haber sufrido bastante por la noche y que seguía sufriendo por sus pesadillas, decidí interrumpir con una leve caricia que la calmó bastante, luego de eso abrió lentamente sus ojos

''¿Connor?'' Preguntó Clover

''Hola, cariño'' Le dije intentando calmarla

''¿Estás bien?'' Me preguntó Clover

''Pues sigo respirando y te tengo a ti, con eso me basta'' Le dije

''Me tratas bien incluso después de lo que te hice'' Dijo Clover angustiada

'' Eso ya no importa, lo que realmente importa es que estamos sanos y salvos, te perdono'' Le dije

''¿Seguro que me vas a perdonar?'' Me preguntó Clover

''Claro que si'' Le dije

''Dejando de lado ese acontecimiento, tú me quisiste decir algo durante la gala, ¿Que era?'' Le pregunté

''Connor...'' Me dijo

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

No estaba preparada para decírselo, pero creo que por todo lo que él tuvo que pasar para encontrarme se merecía saberlo, en algún momento se enteraría y sería mejor que se lo diga yo que se entere de otra manera, aunque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría

''Connor... Yo...'' Dije haciendo pausas, buscando un modo de decírselo

''¿Si?'' Dijo Connor, apresurándome

''Connor, vamos a tener una familia'' Le dije

Connor no hizo más que sonreírme, luego sin mediar palabra aprovechó que estaba cerca de su camilla, me agarró y me abrazó muy fuerte, luego comenzó a llorar de alegría, lo cual provocó que yo hiciera lo mismo

''¡Te amo!'' Dijo Connor, casi gritando de alegría

"Connor, calma vas a atraer a alguien" Le dije

"¿Está todo bien por aquí?" Preguntó una enfermera

"Si, ¿Por qué?" Le dije

"Porque en unos minutos deben irse, deben estar listos para cuando se los llame" Dijo la enfermera retirándose

Luego de que la enfermera se retirara Connor salió de su camilla y me abrazó muy fuerte

"Connor…" Le dije

"¿Si?" Me preguntó

"¿Puedo pedirte algo?" Le dije

"Claro" Me respondió

"¿Puedes… intentar alejarte de la acción y esas cosas violentas? Me preocupo mucho cuando haces ese tipo de cosas, por favor" Le pedí

"Haré lo que pueda, te lo prometo" Me dijo

Luego entró Chase a la habitación

"Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto, nos volvemos a Bahía Aventura" Indicó Chase

Luego de eso salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, en la espera para el despegue me puse a hablar con Connor

"¿Si fuese un cachorro macho, que nombre le ponemos?" Le pregunté

"Nathan, o si no el nombre que tú quieras" Me respondió

"¿Y si fuese una hembra?" Le pregunté

"Helena o Jill me gustan, pero sabes que debemos decidirlo los dos" Me dijo

"No son nombres que escuche mucho, me gusta" Le dije

"Connor, ¿Cómo es viajar en avión?" Le pregunté

"¿Nunca subiste a uno?" Me preguntó

"No… y además me dan miedo las alturas" Le dije

"Me sentaré junto a ti y te voy a distraer, así no te preocuparás y viajarás tranquila" Me dijo

"Gracias" Le dije, luego de un rato el avión despegó

"Connor… ¿Me abrazas?" Le pregunté

Connor no dijo nada y me abrazó, lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más segura, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me dormí

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

"Descansa" Le dije a Clover mientras se dormía

Clover estaba temblando, posiblemente por lo que sea que le haya pasado durante su secuestro, o por su miedo a las alturas, luego de un rato apareció Chase y se sentó en el asiento que sobraba a mi lado

"¿Está ocupado?" Dijo Chase señalando el asiento

"No" Le respondí

"Mira, estamos todos a salvo, pero Sweetie sigue suelta, y ahora será mucho más precavida" Me dijo

"¿No podemos dejarles ese asunto a quienes les corresponde?" Pregunté

"Si, pero podemos colaborar ¿Por qué quieres abandonar?" Me dijo

"Le prometí a Clover que dejaría estas cosas, es por el bien de ella, yo y alguien más" Le dije

"¿Alguien más?" Preguntó Chase Confundido

"Clover y yo estamos esperando un cachorro " Le expliqué

"¡Te felicito! ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Macho o hembra?" Chase hizo muchas preguntas en poco tiempo, hasta que lo interrumpí

"Chase, calma, todavía no tenemos ni la menor idea de nada de eso" Le expliqué

"Oh, lo siento… si quieres dejar la acción lo respetaré" Dijo Chase

"Gracias" Le dije

"¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Bahía Aventura?" Pregunté

"Unas cuantas horas" Me dijo Chase

"Eso me explica demasiado" Le dije sarcásticamente

"Lo siento, es que no lo sé" Me respondió

"Era una broma, calma" le dije

"Sabes, nunca hemos festejado que nos volvimos a ver de manera adecuada" Me dijo Chase

"¿Y cuál sería esa forma adecuada?" Le pregunté

"¿Te parece ir a tomar unos tragos por ahí?" Sugirió Chase

"Chase, en las fiestas de la agencia siempre te pasabas de copas y el que te terminaba llevando a los dormitorios era yo" Le recordé

"Esta vez será diferente, te lo prometo" Dijo Chase

"Creo que me arrepentiré, pero acepto siempre y cuando sea cerca de la torre y no muy tarde" Dije

"Que aburrido… Está bien" Dijo Chase

"Oh, dejé solo a Miller, creo que debería volver antes de que se enoje conmigo también" Dijo Chase

Chase se marchó, dejándonos a mi y a Clover a solas

"¿Que hora es?" Preguntó Clover

"No dormiste casi nada" Le dije

"Tengo hambre" Dijo Clover

"Hay que esperar que venga una azafata, pero conozco otra manera de mantener ocupada a tu boca" Le dije

Comencé a besar a Clover apasionadamente, para compensar el tiempo que habíamos estado separados, a lo cual ella respondió abrazándome y acercándome a ella, nos seguimos besando por unos segundos más hasta que ella paró y rió de manera traviesa y luego me abrazó y me empujó suavemente hacia el respaldo del asiento y siguió besándome

"¿Quieres continuar esto en casa? Estamos en un avión" Le dije

"Claro, papito" Respondió Clover

"No sabes cuánto necesitaba eso" Me dijo Clover

"No sabes cuánto te necesitaba yo a ti" Le respondí

"¿Me llamaste papito?" Le pregunté

"Y tengo mucho otros apodos para ti" Dijo Clover

"¿Quieres dormir?" Me preguntó

"Claro" Le dije

Nos dormimos abrazados, aunque yo dormí un poco inquieto, había alcanzado un punto de felicidad que no había alcanzado jamás, tener un hijo o una hija era algo que jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora que era algo inminente me hacía sentir… completo, algo que nunca antes había sentido, tenía a quien más amo a mi lado y en un futuro se nos uniría alguien más a nosotros

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo número 14 de esto, estoy trabajando en otra historia llamada ''Rebelión'' Que se basará también en PAW Patrol y será una especie de ''Universo alterno'', no quiero dar mas detalles, Adios**


	15. ¡Hogar dulce hogar!

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Estaba durmiendo, pero me despertó un pitido que se repetía

''Pasajeros, en media hora aterrizaremos en Bahía Aventura, se solicita que se preparen para el desembarco'' Dijo una voz por los parlantes del avión

''Clover'' Le dije a Clover que dormía a mi lado

''Clover'' Le repetí sin obtener respuesta

''Cariño'' Le dije

''5 minutos más...'' Dijo Clover

''Está bien'' Le dije

 **(10 minutos más tarde)**

Quise despertarla, pero su cara decía que estaba disfrutando el sueño así que me contuve por un rato más

''Te amo'' Dijo Clover abrazándome por sorpresa

''Yo te amo más'' Le dije

''¿Cuanto queda para llegar?'' Preguntó Clover bostezando

''Como 20 minutos'' Le respondí

''¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?'' Me preguntó

''Diría que no, tenemos que estar preparados para cuando el avión aterrice'' Le dije

''Porfi'' Me dijo poniendo ojitos tiernos

''Esta bien, solo que cuando te despierte hazme caso ¿Si?'' Le dije

''Duerme conmigo'' Dijo Clover abrazándome fuerte para que no me salga

''Clover, suéltame'' Le pedí

''Shh, Cierra tus ojitos y déjate llevar'' Me dijo

No me quedaba otra que hacerle caso, así que cerré mis ojos hasta que me dormí

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Él me hacía feliz, Connor me hacía feliz, nuestra relación era perfecta, nos teníamos el uno al otro y nos amábamos, que era los más importante, ese amor llegó a tal punto que alguien más se uniría para compartirlo, alguien que estaba en mi vientre y que amaríamos como nos amamos Connor y yo

''Clover'' Dijo Everest despertándome

''¿Pasa algo?'' Le pregunté

''Llegamos, despierta a Connor y bajaremos'' Me dijo Everest

''Despierta, corazoncito'' Le dije a Connor despertándolo

Connor despertó y luego de eso nos dirigimos a la salida del avión, en la salida del aeropuerto nos esperaban Ryder y el resto de PAW Patrol, también estaban mi padre y la alcaldesa Goodway

''Gracias a dios están todos bien'' Dijo la alcaldesa Goodway

''¿Como les fue por aquí mientras no estábamos?'' Preguntó Chase

''Todo ha estado muy tranquilo, ¿Como les fue a ustedes?'' Preguntó Ryder

''No logramos atrapar a Sweetie, pero estamos todos a salvo'' Dijo Chase

''Traemos un herido'' Dijo Miller

En ese momento me puse un poco nerviosa, si Miller llegaba a decir que le disparé a Connor por accidente, posiblemente Ryder me echaría de PAW Patrol y me separarían de Connor y de todos los que conocía

''Miller, no te preocupes, quien me hirió ya está en manos de la justicia y pagará por sus actos como lo vea el juez'' Mintió Connor para cubrir el hecho

''Como digas...'' Dijo Miller

''Connor, ¿Necesitas que te mire la herida?'' Dijo Marshall

''No, gracias'' Respondió Connor

Volvimos a la torre, ya era de tarde, así que me senté a tomar té con Connor

''¿Te gusta?'' Le pregunté

''Si'' Me contestó, él estaba muy ocupado saboreando

''¿Dices que vaya a hacerme una ecografía mañana?'' Le pregunté

''¿Te puedo acompañar?'' Me preguntó

''Si quieres'' Le dije, Luego apareció papá en la sala

''¿Ecografía?'' Preguntó papá, todavía no le había contado nada del embarazo

''Emm, papá tengo algo que contarte'' Le dije nerviosa

''Dime'' Me dijo

''Estoy embarazada'' Le dije

Papá no dijo nada, solo miró a Connor, en los ojos de papá podía ver sensaciones de amor y odio, como decir ''Te quiero'' Pero a la vez darle una bofetada a alguien

''Hija ¿Me dejas hablar con Connor a solas?''

''Claro'' Le dije retirándome de la sala

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''Connor, llegó la hora de que te cuente algo'' Me dijo Colin el instante que Clover salió de la sala

''Dime'' Le dije

''Es acerca de tu padre, no hagas que no te interesa, no quiero que el secreto muera conmigo'' Me dijo

''¿Es demasiado importante?'' Le pregunté

''Tu padre está vivo, y está aquí, en Bahía Aventura'' Al escuchar eso entré en shock, estaba seguro que mi padre había muerto luego de que nos abandonó a mí y a Miller en aquella ciudad

''Y aún hay más, tu padre fue un agente, justo cómo tu y yo hace un tiempo'' Dijo Colin

''¿Estás bien?'' Me preguntó

''No, no lo estoy ¿Donde está el muy idiota? Quiero que me responda algunas cosas'' Le pregunté a Colin

''No sé exactamente, pero me dio esta foto, me dijo que podrías encontrarlo aquí'' Me dijo Colin dándome la foto

''Una cosa más, los doctores me dijeron que me quedan 6 meses de vida, pero no se lo digas a Clover, por favor, Cuida de ella y de tu hijo o hija por mi ¿Si?'' Me dijo Colin

''Lo haré, ¿Te dije en algún momento que fuiste un padre para mí?'' Le dije a Colin

''No, pero ahora volveré a casa, estoy cansado'' Dijo Colin retirándose de la sala

En eso Miller entra en la sala

''Lo escuché'' Dijo Miller antes de que pudiera decirle algo

''Escucha, si no vas a ir a verlo, dame la foto y yo lo haré'' Me dijo Miller

''No, haremos esto, como hermanos'' Le dije

''¿Así que ahora te importa que seamos hermanos?'' Me preguntó

''No me trates así, sabes que te quiero'' Le dije

''Toma la foto y averigua donde es, mañana iremos a verlo'' Le dije a Miller dándole la foto

Luego de eso Miller se fue y entró Clover

''¿Te sientes bien cariño?'' Me dijo Clover

''Solo estoy enfadado, no te preocupes'' Le dije

''¿Porque?¿Mi padre te dijo algo?'' Me preguntó Clover preocupada

''No te preocupes'' Le dije besando su mejilla

''Connor, dime por favor'' Me dijo Clover

''Es acerca de tu suegro, no te diré nada más'' Le dije

''¿Mi suegro?¿Voy a conocer a tu padre?'' Preguntó Clover emocionada

''No es la idea'' Le dije

''¿Porque?'' Preguntó

''Creo que debo contarte una historia'' Le dije

 _ **/Flashback/**_

''Adónde vas papá'' Preguntó Miller

''Yo... Tengo que hacer unas compras, ya vuelvo'' Dijo nuestro padre

 **(40 Minutos más tarde)**

''Papi no vuelve'' Dijo Miller

''Tengo miedo'' Dije

''Chicos'' Dijo Gregory

''¿Tío Gregory?'' Dijimos Miller y yo en conjunto

''Vengan conmigo no hay tiempo'' Dijo Gregory subiéndonos a un vehículo destartalado

''¿Pero qué pasará con papá?'' Pregunté

''Les explicaré luego ¿Si? Hay algo que debo enseñarles'' Dijo Gregory

 **(2 horas más tarde)**

''Llegamos Chicos, ¿Que les parece?'' Dijo Gregory

Gregory nos había llevado a un campamento donde varias especies convivían, zorros, lobos, ciervos, entre otros

''Hay mucha gente'' Dijo Miller

''Tranquilo, son buena gente'' Dijo Gregory

''Vengan, les enseñaré a cazar como lo hacían nuestros antepasados'' Dijo Gregory

Gregory nos llevó a un bosque donde las presas abundaban

''Recuerden, pasos suaves mientras estén al acecho, cuando se vean listos y bien posicionados sorprendan a su objetivo'' Dijo Gregory

''Puedo hacerlo solo'' Dijo Miller separándose del grupo que habíamos formado

''Miller, vuelve'' Le dije

''Déjalo, se intentará lucir y no le saldrá, así es tu hermano'' Dijo Gregory

Luego de un rato de búsqueda escuchamos muchos pasos, como si fuera una estampida

''¡CONNOR CORRE!'' Gritó Gregory

Comenzamos a correr, pero Gregory se quedó atrás a tal punto que se perdió entre la multitud

''¡Tío!'' Le grité, pero nadie respondió

Cuando la estampida paró vi tendido en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Gregory, quién había muerto pisoteado por la estampida

''L-lo siento y-yo solo quería atrapar uno...'' Dijo Miller hasta que lo interrumpí

''Es tu culpa, tu culpa, solo tuya'' Dije llorando

''Connor, yo...'' Miller intentó explicar, pero lo interrumpí otra vez

''Vete, no te quiero volver a ver'' Le dije

luego de más o menos 2 horas el cuerpo de Gregory comenzó a oler feo y ponerse frío, así que me fui intentando recordar el camino a la ciudad

 **(Dos días después)**

No comí ni bebí nada en un buen rato, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba ni de qué día era, decidí acostarme en un callejón hasta que una humana adulta se me acercó

''¿Estás bien cachorrito?'' Me preguntó

''No'' Le dije

''Te tengo una propuesta, pero debes ser más amable'' Me dijo la señora

''Está bien'' Le dije

''Yo te llevo con más cachorritos perdidos como tú y tú haces amigos ¿Qué te parece?'' Propuso la señora

''Bueno'' Le dije a la señora

La señora me guió a una camioneta y me metió en ella

''Hola'' Dijo Alguien que parecía que recién se había levantado de una siesta

''¿Cómo te llamas?'' Me preguntó

''C-c-c'' Le dije sin poder terminar, estaba asustado

''Un gusto conocert '' Dijo El cachorro

''S-soy Connor'' Le dije

''Ah, ahora sí, un gusto conocerte Connor'' Me dijo

''Soy Chase'' Me dijo dándome la pata para saludarme, a partir de ahí comenzaría una gran amistad

 _ **/Fin del Flashback/**_


	16. Reencuentro

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''Connor, no sabía, no sigas si no quieres'' Me dijo cuando comencé a angustiarme

''Está bien'' Le dije

Luego de eso fui al balcón de la torre y me senté a tomar aire fresco y a mirar a la noche, luego de un rato vino Clover, se sentó a mi lado y se recostó en mi cuerpo

''Eres como una estufita móvil ¿Sabes? No importa cuánto frío haga, tu cuerpo siempre está calentito'' Dijo Clover

''Gracias'' Me dijo

''¿Porqué?'' Le pregunté

''Por aparecer en mi vida'' Me dijo

''Te digo lo mismo'' Le dije

''Connor, ¿Te gustaría más un cachorro macho o una cachorra hembra?'' Preguntó Clover

''Sea lo que sea, lo amaré mucho '' Le dije

''¿Dices que seré un buen padre?'' Le pregunté

''¿Porque lo preguntas? Claro que serás un gran padre'' Me dijo Clover

''Lo pregunto porque no quiero cometer los mismos errores que mi padre'' Le dije

''No lo harás, estoy segura '' Me dijo

''Iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana'' Le dije

Entré a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, luego de mucho tiempo podía descansar cómodo así que no tardé mucho en dormirme, aunque no del todo bien, me faltaba algo, bueno, alguien, me faltaba Clover pero no la molestaría solo porque no podía dormir, así intenté dormir sin lograrlo, en eso escuché dos golpes en mi puerta, así que decidí abrir, Clover estaba parada en la entrada a mi habitación esperando a que yo abriera, ella me abrazó y me llevó a mi cama

''¿A qué se debe esto?'' Le pregunté

''Te despediste de mi así como así y te fuiste a dormir triste, no te quiero ver así'' Me dijo

''Gracias'' Le dije

''Además te necesito'' Me dijo recostándose en mi

Dormimos abrazados por lo que quedaba de la noche, a la mañana siguiente desperté con alguien golpeando la puerta de mi habitación

''Connor despierta'' Dijo Miller

Quise abrirle pero Clover se había agarrado fuertemente a mí, así que la desperté

''¿Ah?'' Dijo Clover bostezando

''Voy a levantarme'' Le dije

''Está bien'' Dijo Clover soltándome

Salí de mi habitación

''Connor, conseguí la ubicación de papá ¿Quieres ir ahora?'' Me preguntó

''Claro, solo dame un minuto '' Le dije

Entré a mi habitación

''Clover, iré a hacer unas cosas, volveré cuando pueda ¿Bien?'' Le dije a Clover

''¿Qué cosas?'' Dudó Clover

''Iré a ver a mi padre'' Le dije

''¿No puedo ir?'' Me preguntó

''Lo conocerás en otro momento'' Le dije

''Bien, ve'' Me dijo Clover

Salí de habitación y Miller y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar

''Gracias por esperar'' Le dije a Miller

''Estoy acostumbrado'' Me dijo

''¿Qué?'' Le pregunté

''Estuve todo este tiempo esperando que dieras una señal de que vida ¿Sabes? Te creía muerto hasta que me enteré que estabas en ese hospital'' Me dijo

''Siempre me subestimaste'' Le dije

''Y lamento haberlo hecho'' Me dijo

''Connor, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?'' Me preguntó

''Dime''

''Son dos cosas'' Me dijo

''Dímelas'' Le dije

''¿Empiezo por el consejo que te quiero pedir o por lo otro?'' Me preguntó

''El consejo'' Le dije

''¿Como haces para amar?'' Me preguntó

''¿Porque lo preguntas?'' Le pregunté

''Me siento vacío últimamente, pensé que buscarme una pareja llenaría ese vacío, pero no encuentro atractiva a ninguna hembra, pero en cambio...''Me dijo Miller haciendo una pausa

''¿Pasa algo?'' Le pregunté

''Me enamoré de un macho'' Me dijo

''Estás en todo tu derecho'' Le dije

''Gracias, ¿Puedes mantenerlo en secreto?'' Me pidió Miller

''Claro, ¿Pero crees que a ese macho también lo atraigan otros machos?'' Le pregunté

''Eso espero'' Me dijo

''¿Quién es ese macho?'' Le pregunté

''Rick, es un camarero de un bar en el distrito Residencial'' Me dijo

''¿Y su raza?'' Le pregunté

''Es un Golden Retriever ¿Porque preguntas?'' Me dijo

''Curiosidad'' Le dije

''¿Que era lo otro que me querías pedir?'' Le pregunté

''Que cuando veamos a papá no te comportes como un idiota con él ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?'' Me dijo

''Lo intentaré'' Le dije

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar el lugar, era un motel de bajo costo en las afueras de la ciudad

''Vaya caminata'' Me dijo Miller

''Hubiésemos tomado el auto'' Le dije

''Apartamento 5'' Me dijo Miller

''¿Ese de allá?'' Le dije señalando una puerta con un 5 marcado

''Supongo'' Me dijo Miller

Nos dirigimos a la puerta

''Pasen'' Dijo una voz que provenía desde dentro del apartamento

''¿Hola?'' Dijo Miller abriendo la puerta

''Hola'' Dijo Colin que estaba en el sofá del apartamento

''¿Qué haces aquí?'' Le pregunté a Colin

''Hago de mediador, para evitar peleas'' Dijo

''¡Thomas! ¡Ya llegaron!'' Gritó Colin

''Colin, puedes irte'' Le dijo mi padre a Colin

''Si tu lo dices...'' Dijo Colin retirándose

Thomas vino y nos abrazó

''Miller, Connor, cuanto los extrañé'' Dijo Papá llorando

''Lo siento, en serio'' Dijo Papá

''Está bien, solo quiero saber porque'' Le dije

''¿Tu también quieres saber Miller?'' Preguntó Papá

''Si'' Dijo Miller

''¿Recuerdan que vivíamos moviéndonos de ciudad en ciudad?'' Dijo Papá

''Si... Espera, ¿Estábamos huyendo?'' Pregunté

''Si'' Dijo Papá

''¿De quienes?''Preguntó Miller

''Eran unos tipos que perseguían y experimentaban con animales'' Dijo Papá

''¿Pero porque nos persiguieron tanto?'' Pregunté

''Ustedes dos son muy especiales, su sangre tiene muchas posibilidades de ser modificada y utilizada para vaya a saber que'' Dijo Papá

''Creo que me di cuenta'' Dije recordando el hospital cuando me reencontré con Miller

''No nos darán más problemas, esos tipos se quedaron sin fondos'' Dijo Papá

''¡Diablos!'' Dije recordando que tenía que volver con Clover

''¿Qué pasa?'' Preguntó papá

''Es que voy a ser padre y mi pareja se va a hacer las ecografías hoy'' Dije

''¿QUE?'' Dijo Papá sorprendido

''Mira, ve y lo hablaremos luego ¿Si?'' Dijo Papá

''Los veo luego'' Dije

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Decidí llamar a Connor para ver donde estaba

''¿Dónde estás?'' Le pregunté

''En camino a la torre ¿Conseguiste hora para el doctor?'' Me dijo

''Si, ¿Cuánto te falta?'' Le pregunté

''¿Te parece si nos vemos en hospital? Me queda a mitad de camino'' Me dijo Connor

''Claro'' Le dije

Nos encontramos en la sala de espera del hospital

''Hola'' Dijo Connor, que parecía que había venido corriendo

''Hola amor'' Le dije

''¿Estás nerviosa?'' Me preguntó

''Lo estaba hasta que llegaste ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?'' Le pregunté

''Bastante bien para ser sincero'' Me dijo

''Brennan'' Dijo una enfermera llamándome por mi apellido

''Vamos'' Le dije a Connor

Entramos en la sala y luego entró el doctor diciéndome que me recueste en la camilla, me recosté y el doctor comenzó a pasarme un aparato por la barriga

''Bueno, puedo ver un macho bastante sano por aquí'' Dijo el doctor

 **Pues hasta aquí este capítulo, los leo la** **próxima, si quieren pueden dejar sugerencias para el nombre del cachorro (Sean serios)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Al escuchar que tendríamos un macho y que estaba sano miré a Connor y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa

''De dos semanas a un mes'' Dijo el doctor

''¿Para qué?'' Preguntó Connor

''Es el plazo para que nazca'' Dijo el doctor

''¿En tan poco tiempo?'' Pregunté

''Sip'' Dijo el doctor

''Ya se pueden ir'' Dijo el doctor

Connor y yo salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a la torre

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''John'' Dijo Clover

''¿John?'' Pregunté

''Deberíamos ponerle John'' Me dijo

''Me parece bien, me gusta'' Le dije

''¿Está decidido?'' Me preguntó

''Si'' Le respondí

En eso alguien me llama

''Connor'' Dijo Miller por el comunicador

''¿Si?'' Le pregunté

''Estoy por almorzar con papá y quería saber si querías venir'' Me dijo

''Claro'' Le dije

''Ah, y otra cosa ¿Puedes traer a Clover? Papá la quiere conocer'' Dijo Miller

''¿Clover, quieres venir a comer con Miller, mi padre y yo?'' Le pregunté

''Claro, ¿Donde es?'' Dijo Clover

''¿Donde nos juntamos?'' Le pregunté a Miller

''En mi apartamento, ya te envío la dirección'' Me dijo

''Nos vemos'' Le dije cortando la llamada

Clover y yo nos dirigimos a la dirección que nos envió Miller, era un edificio de apartamentos muy bonito, llamamos al timbre de Miller

''¿Hola?'' Preguntó Miller

''Soy Connor'' Le dije

''Ah, ya bajo'' Me dijo

''¿Estás bien?'' Le pregunté a Clover

''Solo estoy nerviosa'' Me dijo

''No lo estés'' Le dije

Miller llegó a la planta baja y nos guió al apartamento

''Adelante'' Nos dijo abriendo la puerta

Cuando entramos vimos a mi padre cocinando, en la televisión había un programa de noticias

''¿Que van a tomar?'' Preguntó Miller

''Agua'' Dijo Clover

''Agua'' Repetí

''Entonces agua para los dos'' Dijo Miller

Miller fue a buscar el agua, en ese momento sale una noticia en la televisión

''Noticias de último minuto: un grupo de individuos armados tomó rehenes en el hotel ''Busy Night'' y amenazan con matar a todo el mundo si se acerca alguien, ahora vamos con Angie, que está en la zona de los hechos'' Dijo el locutor del programa de noticias

''Estamos en el perímetro del hotel ''Busy Night'', la policía ya tiene acordonado el lugar, Espera, ¿Quién es esa?'' Dijo la reportera señalando a una perra blanca que salía por uno de los balcones del hotel

''Ciudadanos de Bahía Aventura, solo queremos que determinado miembro de los PAW Patrol se presente aquí, Connor, si estás viendo esto, ven aquí, solo quiero tu cabeza, nada más'' Dijo Sweetie volviendo a entrar al hotel

''Connor'' Dijo Ryder

''¿Lo estás viendo?'' Le pregunté

''Si, buscaremos otra forma'' Dijo Ryder

''No, iré allí y le plantaré cara'' Le dije

''Te cubrimos'' Dijo Ryder cortando la llamada

''Clover, si no vuelvo, hay algo para ti en mi armario, y también búscale un buen padre a John'' Le dije

''No digas eso'' Dijo Clover Llorando

''Miller, ven conmigo, tengo una idea'' Le dije a Miller

''¿Estás loco?'' Me preguntó Miller mientras subíamos a su auto

''Posiblemente, pero soy un loco con un plan'' Le dije

''Dimelo'' Me dijo Miller

''Déjame a unas cuadras de hotel y pásate por mi auto, está en el garaje de la torre, tiene un fusil tranquilizante en el baúl, pero puedes cargarlo con munición letal si la necesitas, la cual también está en el baúl'' Le dije a Miller

''Connor, es arriesgado'' Me dijo Miller

''Lo sé'' Le dije

''¿Que harás cuando llegues al hotel?'' Me preguntó

''Ganar tiempo'' Le dije

''Ten cuidado'' Me dijo dejándome en hotel

Entré al perímetro de hotel y dos guardias de Sweetie me agarraron y me llevaron frente a ella

''Así que tú fuiste quién arruinó mis planes ¿No?' Me preguntó

''Parece que sí'' Le dije

Los guardias me agarraron y me arrastraron al balcón, donde habían muchas cámaras

''Te preguntarás porque quiero tu cabeza ¿No?'' Me preguntó

''¿Porque es el cliché?'' Le dije

''Eres un idiota hasta en tus últimos momentos de vida '' Me dijo

En eso veo a Miller posicionarse con el rifle en uno de los edificios cercanos

''Tranquilo, te cubrimos'' Susurró uno de los guardias que resultó tener una voz muy familiar

''¿Toby?'' Le pregunté

''Shh'' Me calló

''Y ahora es cuando mueres, lobito'' Me dijo Sweetie apuntándome con un revolver

El otro guardia agarró a Sweetie justo antes de que ella apretara el gatillo

''Sorpresa, perra'' Le dijo mientras la agarraba y la esposaba

''Hola de nuevo'' Me dijo Craig al quitarse la máscara

''¿Que hacen aquí?'' Les pregunté

''Terminando el trabajo y salvándote, cuñadito'' Me dijo Toby

''¡ME LAS PAGARÁN CARO, MUY CARO, YA VERÁN!'' Gritó Sweetie

''Deja de chillar'' Dijo Toby Noqueándola

''Vamos, Connor toma un arma, lo demás lacayos deben estar en camino'' Me dijo Craig

''Adelante'' Dije

''Toby, tú cargarás con esta perra'' Indicó Craig

''Siempre me toca lo aburrido'' Dijo Toby

Salimos a toda marcha del balcón y tomamos el elevador hasta la planta baja donde estaban los rehenes

''Primera parada'' Dijo Toby

Comenzamos a dispararle a los lacayos a sus espaldas y por sorpresa, lo cual les llevó a un sueño profundo, solo porque estaba de buen humor y estábamos usando armas con munición no letal

''¡Policía!, ¡de rodillas!'' Gritó Chase intentando detener a Toby y a Craig

''Chase, calma, son aliados'' Le dije

''Ya veo... ¡CUIDADO, GRANADA!'' Gritó Chase

''Funciona en las películas ¿No?'' Grité devolviendo la granada

Salimos del hotel con los rehenes y Sweetie, quien se fue directo de vuelta a Barkingburg

''¿Tu eres Connor, Connor Winters?'' Me preguntó un Golden Retriever que se me acercó cuando todo estaba en orden

''Si, ¿Porqué?'' Le pregunté

''Soy Rick, Miller me habló mucho acerca de ti'' Me dijo

''Un gusto en conocerte'' Le dije

''¿Me perdí de algo?'' Preguntó Miller que acababa de bajar del edificio que estaba en frente del hotel

''No mucho, los dejo'' Dije guiñándole el ojo a Miller y retirándome del lugar

Fue cuestión de que diera unos pasos alejándome para que escuchara un ''Hablemos de algo, a solas'' Salir de Rick, a lo cual Miller respondió con un ''Por supuesto'' Y ambos se fueron, Rick agarró de la pata a Miller y comenzaron a hablar, aunque no llegué a distinguir que, ambos estaban contentos, así que seguí caminando un rato más, quería despejarme luego de lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento alguien se para atrás mío

''Shh'' Me dijo abrazándome y poniendo mi pata en su vientre

''¿Lo sientes? Está pateando'' Me dijo

''¿Clover?'' Le pregunté

''Pensé que no me reconocerías'' Dijo Clover

''Tu hermosa voz me es inconfundible'' Le dije

''¿A dónde ibas?'' Me preguntó

''A despejar mi cabeza, a algún lugar tranquilo'' Le dije

''Conozco uno, ¿Vienes?'' Me preguntó

''¿Es una cita?'' Le pregunté

''Si'' Me dijo, y así salimos caminando juntos hacia ese lugar


	18. Bienvenido al mundo

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Caminamos con Clover hacia ese lugar que me había mencionado

"Llegamos" Dijo Clover

Era una parte del bosque que llevaba a un risco con vistas al mar

"Es muy bonito" Le dije

"Sabía que te gustaría" Me dijo

"¿Volvemos?" Preguntó

"¿Ya?" Le pregunté

"Si… estoy cansadita" Me dijo

"Como desees" Le dije

Volvimos a la torre, ya era casi la noche cuando volvimos así que cuando llegamos comí algo hasta que Clover llamó a todos al centro de la torre

"Quiero decirles algo" Dijo Clover

"Estoy embarazada" Dijo

Luego de eso todos nos felicitaron por eso, se podía oler la alegría en la torre, todos en la torre estaban contentos, luego de un rato de festejo Ryder se acercó a mi

"Connor" Me llamó

"Dime" Le dije

"Quería darte esto" Me dijo alcanzándome una cajita

"Es para el cachorro, ábrela" Me dijo

Dentro había un collar de cuero marrón oscuro con una plaquita dorada con el nombre John en ella

"Gracias" Le dije a Ryder

Luego de un poco más de festejo Clover, los demás y yo nos fuimos a dormir, solo que Volver vino directamente conmigo

"¿Puedo pedirte algo para luego de que John nazca?" Me preguntó

"Dime" Le dije

"¿Me "Llevarás al cielo" otra vez?" Me preguntó Clover sonrojada

"Cuando John nazca y te recuperes del parto si" Le dije

"Gracias" Me dijo

 _ **(Tres semanas después)**_

Las últimas tres semanas fueron muy tranquilas, sin mucho que destacar salvo que la barriga de Clover estaba enorme, y que Rocky y Zuma estaban teniendo problemas entre ellos, aunque nadie sabía por qué

"¡Connor!" Gritó Clover desde su habitación

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunte

"Creo que ya viene" Me dijo

"¿Qué ya viene?" Le pregunté

"Creo que John quiere salir" Me dijo

Agarré a Clover y nos subimos a mi interceptor, nos dirigimos al hospital y al llegar dos enfermeras llamaron al doctor, que junto con las enfermeras llevaron a Clover a una de las salas de parto, logré correr hasta allí pero no me dejaron entrar hasta que el parto terminara, así que habré estado un buen rato dando vueltas de aquí a allá, Clover gritaba, lo cual me ponía muy mal, pero cuando pensaba en el motivo de los gritos en parte se me pasaba,

Luego de un rato salió una enfermera de la sala

"¿Está bien?" Me preguntó cuando vio que mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo por la velocidad de los latidos

"Si" Le dije

"Su pareja ya dio a luz ¿Quiere pasar?" Preguntó

No dije nada y entré corriendo a la sala, Clover parecía muy agotada pero a la vez muy contenta, no la veía así desde que comenzamos nuestra relación

"Ja…" Clover se rió en un tono muy bajo

"Mira su colita" Me dijo

Lo Cola de John estaba atrapada por sus patas, el estaba intentando agarrarla pero no llegaba, le hice una suave cosquilla por su pancita y el atrapó mi pata intentando abrazarla

"Gracias, a ambos" Les dije

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Clover

"Antes de llegar a Bahía Aventura no tenía ningún propósito para vivir, pensaba que solo vivía por respirar y deseaba que algún día algo o alguien acabara con mi sufrimiento, no tenía donde ir, ni a nadie que me diera un sentido para vivir, hasta que llegaste tú, tú me salvaste la vida, indirectamente, si nunca hubiese conseguido el trabajo de mecánico habría tomado la decisión de acabarlo todo, pero ahora los tengo a ustedes, ustedes son los faros de mi vida" Le dije

"Me alegra serlo y creo que a John también" Me dijo Clover

"Connor" Dijo alguien que entraba por el pasillo

"¿Miller?" Pregunté

"Y Rick" Dijo Rick también entrando a la sala

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunté

"Vimos tu auto mal estacionado en la puerta de un hospital y pensé que podría haber pasado algo" Dijo Miller

"¿Quién es la lob…¡Que lindura!" Dijo Rick Mirando a John

"Soy Clover" Dijo Clover

"¿Es tu hijo?" Dijo Miller

"Sip, tu sobrino" Le dije

Luego de eso llegaron Skye, Everest, Chase, Tracker y Marshall a la sala

"Necesitaremos una sala más grande" Dije

Skye y Everest comenzaron a hablar cosas de chicas con Clover mientras que Marshall, Chase y Tracker Vinieron a mi

"¿Everything alright?" Preguntó Tracker

"Si" Le Dije

"Salió muy bonito" Dijo Marshall

"¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó Chase

"John" Dije

"¿Juan?" Preguntó Tracker

"No, John" Le dije a Tracker

"Lo se, era una broma" Me dijo

Hablamos un rato más y volvimos a la torre cuando los doctores dijeron que Clover estaba lista

"¿Dormimos?" Preguntó Clover, ya era de noche

"Claro" Le dije

Entramos a mi habitación y dejé a John en el medio de mi cama

"Dormirá con nosotros hasta que le consiga algo para que duerma" Dije

"No quiero "hacerlo" Con John aquí" Dijo Clover

"¿Alguien dijo que eso pasaría?" le pregunté

"A lo mejor no hoy, pero pronto" Me dijo

"¿Segura?" Le pregunté

"Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo" Me dijo

"Debes descansar, pareces agotada" Le dije

"Lo estoy" Me dijo

Nos estábamos por dormir, pero John comenzó a llorar

"Debe tener hambre" Le dije a Clover

"¿Qué comen los cachorros?" Preguntó Clover

"Leche materna" Le dije

"¿Cómo hago para dársela?" Preguntó Clover

"Acerca a John hacia tus… Bueno, tú sabes, el hará el resto" Le dije a Clover

"¿Seguro que funciona así?" Me preguntó

"Sip" Le dije

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" Me preguntó

"Porque me informé" Le dije

"¿Es verdad?" Me preguntó

"¿Qué cosa?" Le pregunté confundido

"Que querías morir" Me dijo

"No tenía nada ni a nadie, la gente en la que creía y confiaba me había abandonado, además de que estaba muerto para todo el mundo, casi lo hago realidad" Le dije

"Pero ahora me tienes a mi, sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado, pase lo que pase" Me dijo

"Gracias" Le dije

"¿Te llenaste?" Le preguntó Clover a John

"Se durmió" Le dije

"Deberíamos hacer lo mismo" Me dijo

Nos dormimos hasta que sonó un megáfono, Ryder estaba despertando a todo mundo para una emergencia

"Chicos, tenemos una emergencia que nos afecta a todos, Chase explica lo que encontraste en la habitación de Rocky, por favor"

" La puerta de la habitación de Rocky estaba forzada, así que decidí investigar y encontré rastros de lucha, y una nota que dice: "Si quieren ver a su amigo otra vez, Deberán seguirme el juego, comiencen por que Connor, Chase y Skye vayan a estas coordenadas, contactaré con ellos a las 14:00 horas, que no lleguen tarde o La única forma el la que verán a Rocky será en una caja de madera" La carta no tiene firma y también menciona que no busquemos porque nos está vigilando" " Dijo Chase

"¿Alguna idea de quien sea el secuestrador?" Pregunté

"Creo que tengo una" Dijo un extraño que entró por la ventana


	19. Montaña

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''¡Quieto!, ¡identifíquese!'' Le gritó Chase al desconocido, el desconocido estaba armado, pero parecía tener intención de ayudar

''Tranquilo, oficial, solo vengo a ayudar'' Dijo el extraño

''¿Que necesitas?'' Preguntó Ryder

''Los ayudaré a encontrar a su amigo, puedo ser un poderoso aliado, como también un gran enemigo, jueguen bien sus cartas'' Explicó el desconocido

''Mi nombre es Duke, vayamos al grano, tengo información crucial sobre su amigo, pero si este perro me sigue apuntando con esa pistola no podré hablar'' Dijo Duke

''Chase, bájala'' Ordenó Ryder

''Diablos'' Dijo Chase bajando el arma

''El ''jueguito'' de el secuestrador trata de una búsqueda del tesoro, no es necesario que la hagan, pero si lo hacen me darán tiempo para terminar de rastrear a su amigo'' Explicó Duke

''¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?'' Pregunté

''Soy agente'' Dijo Duke mostrando una placa igual a la de la agencia en la estuvimos Chase y yo

''Bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?'' Pregunté

''No tan rápido, Winters, no nos hemos olvidado de que fuiste uno de nosotros, no te obligaré a volver, pero sabes que eres bienvenido siempre que quieras, pero también dejaste un historial muy grande de desobediencia de órdenes y planes, así que mejor aprendes a hacer caso esta vez, hay mucho en riesgo, aparte de su amigo'' Explicó Duke

''Vayan a las coordenadas, sigan el plan y todo saldrá bien'' Dijo Duke

Chase, Skye y yo subimos a nuestros vehículos y nos dirigimos a las coordenadas, dichas coordenadas llevaban a las montañas de Bahía Aventura

''Dicen que se pierde mucha gente por ahí ¿Es verdad?'' Pregunté

''Si, y los números aumentan cada año, por algún motivo'' Explicó Skye

''Estaremos bien, no se preocupen'' Dijo Chase

''Llegamos'' Dije

En el lugar había una cabaña con una nota en una de sus paredes exteriores

''La cascada congelada, El bosque y el pasaje perdido serán sus destinos, los Medallones Azules sus objetivos, Connor irá al pasaje perdido, Skye al bosque y Chase a la cascada congelada, nada de intercambios de lugar, los estoy vigilando'' Leyó Skye

De repente las direcciones se cargaron en nuestros GPS

''¿Qué diablos?'' Preguntó Chase

''Mejor nos apuramos'' Dije

Nos preparamos con lo que necesitábamos, nos abrigamos y nos separamos, cada uno se dirigió a su destino

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Estaba triste, me ponía triste siempre que sabía que Connor estaba arriesgando su vida, todos lo hacían en los rescates, incluso yo tenía que salir como médica de apoyo cuando Marshall se sobrecargaba de tareas, pero esta vez uno de los nuestros ya estaba en riesgo desde hacía rato, Rocky ya estaba actuando extraño desde hace unos días, pero nadie pensó que podía pasar esto, pero no puede terminar de pensar porque John comenzó a llorar

''Calma, ¿Tienes hambre?'' Le pregunté, pero no conseguí respuesta, todavía no sabe hablar

Intenté con varios tipos de comida, pero el solo la rechazaba

''Ya, ya, no llores, ¿Extrañas a papi? Volverá pronto'' Le dije haciéndole caricias, luego saqué un juguete que Miller le había dado a John el día que nació, era de esos que muerdes y hacen ruido, eso pareció calmar a John, así que lo miré jugar con el juguete, pero de repente paró de jugar y me miró

''M-mam'' Dijo John

''¿Qué?'' Le pregunté

''Ma-má'' Dijo John

Luego de que John dijera su primera palabra lo agarré y lo abracé los más fuerte que pude, sin pasarme de fuerza para no lastimarlo

''Estoy muy orgullosa, tú padre también lo estaría si él estuviera aquí'' Le dije, yo estaba llorando por la alegría, pero John comenzó a llorar otra vez, solo que ahora no se calmaba con el juguete, parece que mencionar a su padre hizo que John en entristeciera de vuelta

''Volverá, te lo prometo'' Le dije

Me acosté con John y ambos nos dormimos

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Continuamos con la búsqueda, solo Skye logró encontrar un Medallón Azul, y Chase parecía estar a punto de encontrar el de su zona

''¿Alguna noticia Connor?'' Preguntó Chase

''Tengo chocolate caliente en donde dejamos los vehículos, pero si tardan se va a enfriar'' Dijo Skye apurándonos

''Lo que daría por uno de esos ahora'' Dije

''¿Está muy frío por allá?'' Preguntó Skye

''E-E-encotr-tre el m-medallón'' Dijo Chase, parecía tener mucho frío

''¿Estás bien?'' Le pregunté

''S-si, solo me metí al lago, no pensé que el agua estaría tan fría'' Explicó

''Ven aquí, hice una fogata'' Dijo Skye

''C-con todo gusto'' Dijo Chase

''¿Connor no quieres parar y seguir luego?'' Invitó Skye

''No, creo que ya lo veo'' Dije

Se podía ver a la distancia, un destello azulado que estaba muy, muy lejos, decidí ir a comprobarlo y en eso alguien se añadió a la comunicación

''Eh, ya descubrí la ubicación de su amigo, sigan distrayendo a este tipo mientras envío un equipo'' Dijo Duke saliendo del canal de comunicación

Luego de eso seguí mi camino hacia el medallón, pero el suelo comenzó a quebrarse, así que tuve que disminuir mi velocidad, luego de pasar el suelo quebradizo encontré una cueva, el destello estaba dentro de ella así que no había otra opción más que entrar si quería recuperar ese medallón, entré a la cueva y noté que el suelo también estaba resbaladizo y quebradizo, así que disminuí mi velocidad aún más hasta que noté que todo a mi alrededor estaba a punto de romperse, pero ya estaba muy cerca del medallón, no había vuelta atrás, salté y agarré el medallón, pero cuando iba a reportar que lo tenía noté que todo por debajo de mí estaba en su punto límite, se quebró el suelo y caí al vacío, noté como mi cabeza golpeaba el suelo, luego de eso todo se volvió negro


	20. Fugitivos

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Me habré dado un golpe demasiado fuerte como para estar inconsciente de la mañana a la tarde, estaba tirado sobre la nieve, me dolía todo, pero no me rendiría, tengo una familia y no voy a abandonarlos así cómo así, comencé a arrastrarme por la nieve y justo en ese momento una tormenta de nieve comenzó a hacer de las suyas, el frío me tenía harto, además me estaba quedando sin fuerzas, comencé a ver todo borroso, a pesar de que no quiera iba a morir enterrado en la nieve, en ese momento escuché pasos, como si alguien estuviese corriendo, pero no lo veía, paré y comencé a pensar en Clover, John y todos los demás, como serían sus vidas sin mí, me encantaría que Clover le busque un padre nuevo a John, alguien que sepa cuidarlo como se debe, estaba cometiendo el mismo error que mi padre cometió cuando yo era pequeño, abandonar a todos los que amaba, comencé a recordar cómo llegué a Bahía Aventura, mi encuentro con Clover y la alegría de que en PAW Patrol me tomasen como uno de los suyos, los días que siguieron a eso y cuando Clover confesó su amor por mí, el inicio de nuestra relación, el baile en el bosque y nuestros aullidos combinados, luego recordé lo que paso en aquella gala del ayuntamiento, y nuestro reencuentro, cuando ella me disparó por accidente, luego recordé su pancita gordita cuando estuvo embarazada de John, y nuestra alegría al verlo junto a nosotros, debo haber recordado demasiado, escuche a alguien gritar ''Ahí está'', y perdí el conocimiento de vuelta, estaba seguro que esa vez fue la definitiva, pero desperté, no por causas naturales, alguien me despertó, yo veía todo borroso, pero había un animal y un humano mirándome

''Guarda fuerzas, no hables, deja que te expliquemos'' Dijo el animal, era Miller

''Estuviste en K.O durante 7 horas aproximadamente, tienes a un equipo de rescate furioso y a los federales detrás de ti, si no fuese porque te puedo ayudar y le debo favores a Miller, estarías enterrado en la nieve'' Dijo el humano

''Mi apellido es Jensen, no necesitas saber más de mi'' Dijo el humano presentándose

''Mira, ese tipo, Duke, es un federal, pero está corrupto hasta las cejas, ni idea de porque te eligió a ti pero apareces en varias listas de búsqueda y captura, además te culpó por lo de Rocky, no sabemos porque pero podemos detenerlo y encerrarlo antes de que cause más daños, pero necesitamos pruebas'' Explico Miller

''Expondremos sus actos ilegales pronto, pero por mientras tendrás que mantener un perfil bajo, escucha, tu antiguo equipo entró en una cacería junto a los federales, y tu eres la presa, tenemos sus comunicaciones, puedes escucharlas cuando quieras, ¿Probamos ahora?'' Dijo Jensen poniendo las comunicaciones

''¡Es un idiota!'' Exclamó Everest

''Lo que le hizo a Rocky no tiene perdón'' Dijo Zuma

''¿Donde está Rocky?'' Preguntó Chase, sonaba muy confundido y apenado

''Aquí mismo'' Dijo Rocky

''Connor no tuvo nad...'' Rocky quiso hablar pero lo interrumpieron

''Puedes estar afectado por lo que te pasó, ven conmigo'' Dijo Duke

Todos pararon de gritarse entre sí cuando Clover comenzó a llorar

''¡Calla tu hocico, Connor fue un PAW Patrol por tu culpa!'' Exclamó Zuma, luego de eso escuché un golpe y a Clover llorar aún más

''¡Vete a la mierda!'' Le gritó Chase a Zuma, se escucharon otros tres golpes y luego un disparo de pistola eléctrica, Chase le disparó a Zuma por proteger a Clover

''¡CHASE DAME ESA ARMA AHORA!'' Ordenó Ryder al ver lo sucedido

''¿Que vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Suspenderme los postres por una semana? ¿Mandarme a recoger la basura?'' Dijo Chase desafiando a Ryder

''Te expulsaré de PAW Patrol'' Dijo Ryder

''Por mi genial, adiós'' Dijo Chase

''Espera... John y yo... Vamos... Contigo...'' Dijo Clover

Se escucharon pasos y llantos, luego Jensen cortó el acceso

''Escuchaste bastante, esos tres vendrán con nosotros'' Dijo Jensen

''Arriba, hermanito'' Dijo Miller ayudándome a recobrar fuerzas

''Otra cosa, ahora estás muerto para la sociedad, los federales buscan tu cadáver así que ten cuidado, los ayudaré con lo que esté a mi alcance, vayan a estas coordenadas cuando quieran iniciar la operación, un buen inicio sería rescatar a esos dos'' Dijo Jensen

''En marcha'' Le dije a Miller

Subimos a un auto que nos prestó Jensen y fuimos a buscar a Chase y a Clover, los encontramos en la plaza

''Clover, Connor te amaba, me dijo que te diera esto en caso de que le pasara algo'' Dijo Chase entregándole una foto de Ella, John y yo

''También tengo está carta sellada, es para ti'' Le dijo Chase entregándole una carta de despedida que había hecho por si algo malo me pasaba, pero no quería que ella la leyera en vano, así que salí del arbusto del cual los estaba espiando

''Hey, aquí'' Les dije acercándome a ellos

''Ni un paso más, extraño'' Dijo Chase

''Soy yo'' Les dije mostrando parte de mi cara

''No hay tiempo, vengan conmigo'' Les dije

Nos escondimos en unos arbustos

''¡Estás vivo!'' Dijo Chase alegremente

John se soltó del abrazo de Clover y comenzó a olfatearme, luego se colgó de mi pierna y trepó hasta subirse a mi espalda y luego se agarró de mi y se durmió

''Clover, Chase, lo siento mucho'' Dije

''¿Porque? Se partió el techo de la cueva en la que estabas, no es tu culpa, eso sí, nos diste un buen susto'' Dijo Chase

Clover solo miraba, estaba posiblemente en shock algo o de eso

''Ven aquí'' Me dijo, yo me acerqué y ella me dio una bofetada

''Eso es por asustarme de esa forma'' Me dijo

Luego me besó

''Y eso es por no abandonarme'' Me dijo

''Connor ¿Todo bien por ahí?'' Me preguntó Miller por el comunicador

''Ya vamos'' Le respondí

''¿A dónde?'' Preguntó Chase

''No podemos quedarnos en Bahía Aventura, Velo Helado no está muy lejos de aquí, además alguien nos dejó un regalito por allí'' Expliqué

''Suban'' Dijo Miller tocando el claxon del auto

Chase, Clover, John y yo subimos al auto

''Próxima parada: Velo Helado'' Dijo Miller

 **Bueno, llegamos a los 20 capítulos, muchas gracias por el apoyo y su participación**


	21. Aumento

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Comenzamos el viaje a Velo Helado, Yo estaba en el asiento de atrás con Clover y John, Chase iba en el asiento del copiloto y Miller conducía, yo tenía que agacharme de vez en cuando por los controles de carretera, pero no complicaba mucho

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó Chase

"Bueno, me caí y quedé inconsciente por como 7 horas, tengo a mi ex-equipo y a los federales persiguiéndome, me duele hasta el duele todo y apenas me puedo mover, estoy perfectamente" Le respondí

"Solo preguntaba" Me dijo

"Lo siento" Le dije

"¿Quieren parar para comer?" Preguntó Miller

Paramos en una cafetería que estaba al costado de la carretera

''No puedes entran encapuchado'' Dijo el guardia de seguridad de la cafetería

''Te llevaré algo, ve'' Dijo Chase

Volví al auto y comencé a pensar que iba a hacer, me perseguía el estado, PAW Patrol también, no podía entrar a casi ningún lado encapuchado y no podía dejar que se descubriera mi identidad, no quería depender mucho de los demás, pero supongo que esta vez tendría que hacerlo, no había otra opción, luego de pensar un rato Chase apareció con dos bolsas de comida

''Toma'' Me dijo, se lo notaba angustiado

''¿Pasa algo?'' Le pregunté

''Hice dos cosas que creía que nunca en mi vida iba a hacer en una sola noche'' Dijo

''¿Qué hiciste?'' Le pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta

''Le disparé a Zuma, y dejé PAW Patrol'' Me dijo

''Mira, no quiero sacar ventaja de tu situación, siento mucho que hayas tenido que hacer eso, pero, ¿Conservas tu comunicador?, así podríamos escuchar las comunicaciones y ver que traman'' Le expliqué

''Claro, ¿Pero qué le pasó al tuyo?'' Me preguntó

''Se rompió por la caíd...¡AH!'' No pude terminar de hablar, mi pata delantera izquierda comenzó a dolerme demasiado

Clover y Miller salieron de la cafetería justo a tiempo, luego una herida bastante preocupante que tenía en esa pata se abrió y me desmayé

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Connor se había desmayado y comenzó a sangrar mucho así que tomé un botiquín que siempre llevaba conmigo y comencé a sellar la herida

''Perdió mucha sangre'' Dije cuando terminé de sellar la herida

''Ya estamos cerca aguanten'' Dijo Miller

Llegamos a una casa que estaba abandonada

''¿Seguro que es aquí?'' Le preguntó Chase a Miller

''Si, lo marcan las coordenadas'' Dijo Miller

''Bienvenidos'' Dijo un humano que llevaba puesto un abrigo largo negro, había algo raro en él, no olía como si fuese orgánico, olía a algo metálico

''¿Quién eres?'' Preguntó Chase

''Jensen, No necesitas saber más'' Dijo Jensen

''¿Que le pasó?'' Preguntó Jensen mirando a Connor

''Su pata comenzó a sangrar, se desmayó y perdió mucha sangre'' Expliqué

''¿Saben lo que es un ''Aumento''?'' Preguntó Jensen

''No'' Dijo Miller

''Una prótesis que hace que su portador se haga mucho más hábil si se adapta a ella'' Dijo Jensen

''¡No le vas a amputar la pata!'' Le dije a Jensen que a pesar de que tenía buenas intenciones estaba llevándolo demasiado lejos

"Connor tiene esa pata inmóvil e inútil, no podrá caminar con pata o sin pata, el aumento podrá solucionar eso, además es del color de su pelaje, no se notará demasiado" Explicó Jensen

"¿Es arriesgado?" Preguntó Chase

"No, tenemos el equipo para reemplazar su pata justo en la casa, vengan" Invitó Jensen

Entramos a Connor a la casa y Jensen se lo llevó a una sala secreta

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Desperté con una sensación extraña, sentía que me faltaba algo, pero luego ese vacío se llenaba, pero no era igual

"Despierta" Me despertó, era Jensen

"¿Dónde estoy?" Le preguntó

"En un lugar seguro" Me dijo

Decidí ver porque estaba en una camilla, luego sentí que mi pata izquierda no estaba, pero yo la veía ahí

"¿Confundido?, Todos lo estamos cuando nos aumentan, tranquilo te acostumbrarás" Me dijo Jensen

"Te amputé la pata" Me dijo Jensen

En ese momento casi me desmayo de vuelta, pero algo lo impidió

"Vaya, no pensé que te fueras a desmayar, pero al menos ya comprobamos que el aumento funciona, ahora prueba a caminar" Me indicó Jensen

Me levanté de la camilla, podía caminar perfectamente, se sentía distinto pero eso no me iba a impedir caminar

"Te daré un tiempo para que te acostumbres a andar con el, luego te entrenaré para que lo uses correctamente" Me dijo Jensen

Salí de la sala para buscar algo para beber, pero Clover estaba sentada al otro lado de la puerta, me vio y saltó sobre mi

"Estás bien" Dijo Clover llorando

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Le pregunté

"Estaban tardando demasiado" Me lloró Clover

"Bueno, ahora estoy aquí" Le dije intentando calmarla

"Tienes razón" Me dijo secándose las lágrimas

Jensen salió de la casa y sacó una especie de maniquí de la cajuela de su auto

"Connor, ven aquí" Me Llamó Jensen

"Practicaras con este robot, prueba a derribarlo" Me dijo

Tomé distancia del robot y comencé a correr hacia el, salté justo enfrente de el y caí encima de el, derribándolo

"Bien, ahora prueba sacar la cuchilla" Indicó Jensen

"¿Qué cuchilla?" Le pregunté

"La que viene integrada con el aumento" Dijo Jensen

Jensen se acercó a mí y me sujeto la pata biomecánica, luego de eso me guío para sacar una cuchilla bastante larga

"Puedes usarla como arma cuerpo a cuerpo o proyectil, si eliges eso último tendrás que recuperar la cuchilla que lanzaste o colocar otra en su lugar" Explicó Jensen

"Con esa pata podrás golpear fuerte, además viene con comandos que van directamente a tu cerebro y se coordinan con la pata, piensa en la palabra "tesla", vamos" Indicó Jensen

Pensé en la palabra y se desplegaron unos cilindros pequeños de la pata, luego comenzaron a brillar azul

"Apunta al robot" Indicó Jensen

Apunté al robot y los cilindros dispararon con algo que parecía ser dardos eléctricos al robot

"Es todo por hoy, descansa" Me dijo

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Le pregunté

"¿Qué cosa?" Me preguntó

"Nos quieres ayudar, ¿Por qué?" Le pregunté

"Hace un tiempo fui culpado por un crinen que no cometí, pruebas falsas y todo eso, estuve en prisión por un tiempo pero redujeron bastante mi condena cuando se dieron cuenta que el crimen fue para sacarme de la empresa de seguridad para la que trabajaba, ahora soy agente, pero ese mal entendido sirvió para que mi esposa me abandonara por el primer drogadicto que se encontrara y se quedara con el perro la casa y el auto, pero un contacto me ayudó a recuperarme, ese contacto era Miller" Me contó Jensen

"¿Y los aumentos?" Le pregunté

"Un pequeño incidente del que no quiero hablar" Me dijo

"Por cierto, cuando no hablamos por radio puedes llamarme Adam" Me dijo Adam

"Bien, ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás?" Le pregunté

"Seré como un Ryder de reemplazo" Me dijo

"Creo que es hora de que vayamos dentro, tengo algo que nos puede ayudar a desenmascarar a Duke" Dijo Adam

Entramos con Adam a la casa, el solo fue y se encerró en una habitación, luego de eso Chase se acercó a mí

"¿Cómo te fue?" Me preguntó

"Bastante bien, esta cosa guarda varias sorpresas, aún así me gustaría tener mi pata de cabra y hueso" Le dije

"Tu pata estaba muerta, según Jensen" Dijo Chase

"Lo se, siento que todavía está ahí, pero a la vez siento el aumento, no lo se, es extraño" Le expliqué

Luego de eso Clover nos llamó a comer

"Cocinas bastante bien" Dijo Chase

"No podría haber hecho nada si no hubiera sido por el huerto" Explicó Clover

"No comí así en años" Dijo Miller

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Estábamos comiendo cuando de repente Chase recibe una llamada

"No le olvidé de ti, ¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó Skye

"Yo tampoco me olvidé de ti, pero no puedo decirte donde estoy" Respondió Chase

"Podrás estar enojado, pero realmente quiero hablar contigo, es más, creo que te va a gustar lo que te debo decir" Dijo Skye

"¿Recuerdas el banco de Velo Helado? Nos reuniremos allí" Le respondió Chase a Skye

"Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Skye

"¿Podemos confiar en ella?" Preguntó Miller

"No le di nuestra ubicación exacta, así puedo comprobar si podemos confiar en ella o no" Dijo Chase

"¿Quieres que te cubra? En caso sea una emboscada" Preguntó Miller

"Como quieras" Respondió Chase

"¿Vamos a dormir?" Le susurré a Connor al oído

"Claro" Respondió Connor

Nos despedimos de Chase y de Miller y no fuimos a nuestra habitación

"Estás tenso" Le dije a Connor mientras le masajeaba los hombros

"Me duele" Me dijo

Le mordí una oreja a Connor suavemente, el se dio vuelta, me sujetó y me tiró con el a la cama, luego de eso nos besamos y comenzamos a revolcarnos por la cama

"¿Vamos a…?" iba a hablar pero él me interrumpió

"Cuando digo que me duele todo, ese todo incluye "Por ahí"" Me dijo Connor

"¿Si le doy un besito se sentirá mejor?" Le pregunté

"No lo creo, pero podrías intentar" Me dijo

Iba a hacerlo, pero Connor me sujetó la cabeza y me sacó suavemente de esa zona

"Me arrepentí" Me dijo

Luego de eso John se subió a la cama

"Bueno, al menos no estamos haciendo "Eso" "Dijo Connor

"¿Duke pagará por lo que te hizo?" Le pregunté

"No me voy a vengar, solo quiero una vida normal, que tú, John y yo estemos juntos, Vivir sin tener que preocuparme de huir o enfrentarme a alguien, alejarme de la acción, ese era mi plan cuando llegué a Bahía Aventura" Me dijo

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, supongo que entendieron quien es Jensen y eso de los aumentos, si es así espero que no se enojen por el Crossover, o por que cambie la historia original de Jensen, sin nada más me despido**


	22. La punta del Iceberg

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Desperté con Clover y John a mi lado, pero Clover tenía la cara mojada, más específicamente sus ojos, ''¿Lloró?'' Me pregunté a mi mismo, luego de eso me di cuenta de que ella estaba despierta

''¿Pasó algo?'' Le pregunté

''Nada, no tienes que preocuparte'' Me respondió

''Vamos, cuéntame'' Le insistí

''Es...'' Clover no pudo continuar hablando, comenzó a llorar de vuelta

''Es papá... Está hospitalizado'' Me dijo Clover mientras lloraba

''¿Qué? ¿Dónde?¿Quieres ir a verlo?'' Le pregunté

''Soy una fugitiva'' Me respondió

''Tú no, yo sí, te llevaré y lo vas a ver'' Le dije

''No irás a ninguna parte'' Dijo Adam abriendo la puerta

''Eso los arriesgaría a ti y a la operación'' Dijo Adam Explicándose

''Pero...'' Iba a decir algo pero Adam me interrumpió

''No, sin peros, yo llevaré a Clover al hospital, tu encárgate de mirar las cámaras del banco y sus alrededores y cubrir a Chase y a Miller, esa a quien llaman Skye puede tener información útil'' Dijo Adam

''Como sea'' Dije

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

''Sube'' Me dijo Jensen

''¿Sabes qué hospital es?'' Me preguntó Jensen

''Si, Es el hospital de Bahía Aventura'' Le respondí

Jensen manejó medio camino en silencio hasta que me preguntó algo que me hizo recordar a alguien

''¿Puede ser que conozcas a un lobo llamado Scott?'' Me preguntó

''Mi... hermano, ¿Por qué?'' Le dije

''Fue mi compañero por un tiempo, un buen rastreador, fiel, disciplinado, pero se exageraba con la violencia, lo sacaron de mi cargo y ahora tengo que ir a la Correccional de Bahía Aventura para sacarlo, el siempre hablaba de tí ¿Quieres pasar a buscarlo antes de hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer en el hospital?'' Me Explicó

''Si, Claro'' Le dije

Llegamos a la correccional y Scott estaba sentado en la puerta, mirando hacia fuera, Jensen paró el vehículo enfrente de él y me dijo que bajara a buscarlo

''¿H-Hermanita?' ' Dijo Scott sorprendido

''Tengo Nombre'' Le dije Sonriéndole

''Si, Ada'' Me respondió

''Nadie me llama así... Ahora soy Clover'' Le expliqué

''¿Estás usando el apodo que te dio papá? ¡Es genial!'' Exclamó

''¡Suban!'' Gritó Jensen

''¿Adam?'' Preguntó Scott

''Te debo una disculpa'' Dijo Jensen

''No, no me la debes, fueron los altos mandos del GO29 que me encerraron allí, no tu'' Explicó Scott

''Tienes razón'' Dijo Jensen

''Supongo que no me sacaste de allí por amor al arte ¿Necesitas algo?'' Preguntó Scott

''Estoy ayudando al novio de tu hermana con un asunto, ¿Recuerdas a Duke?, El muy hijo de perra lo inculpó del secuestro de un miembro de un equipo de rescate, ahora Connor es un fugitivo, y lo tuve que aumentar así que si se dan cuenta que es un fugitivo y todavía Aumentado, no se lo pensarán mucho antes de disparar'' Explicó Jensen

''Ve a estas coordenadas, él estará ahí, yo le diré que vas'' Le dijo Jensen a Scott, parando el vehículo para que Scott baje

Luego de eso fuimos al hospital, Zuma, Ryder y Duke estaban el lugar

''Agente Adam Jensen, ¡Que sorpresa verlo! ¿No será que el GO29 quiere ayudar encontrar a Connor Winters, o estarán ayudando a ocultarlo?'' Dijo Duke

''No te metas en los asuntos del GO29, Federal'' Respondió Jensen

''¿Es verdad Clover?'' Preguntó Ryder

''Mataré a tu padre si no respondes con la verdad'' Amenazó Zuma

''¡ZUMA!'' Gritó Ryder cuando Zuma salió corriendo hacia la habitación de mi padre, Ryder y yo lo perseguimos mientras que Duke intentó apuñalar a Jensen, pero Jensen le quitó el cuchillo, le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego le dio otro en la cara, lo hizo volar como un metro y también hizo que varios dientes salieran de la boca de Duke con el golpe, luego de eso lo esposó

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

''Connor, el padre de Clover está en peligro, ven aquí ya'' Dijo Jensen por las comunicaciones, Skye ya estaba aquí en la casa segura cuando Jensen llamó, así que yo no tenía mucho más que hacer, subí un vehículo que Jensen me había conseguido en caso de emergencia y me largué a Bahía Aventura, al llegar pregunté el número de habitación de Colin y corrí hacia ella, al llegar Clover, Ryder y Zuma Estaban en la habitación además de Colin

''Quietos, o lo desenchufo'' Amenazó Zuma

''Zuma, podemos resolverlo dialogando, Clover ya dijo lo que sabe'' Dijo Ryder intentando Calmarlo

Zuma iba a tirar del cable, pero salté sobre él y lo atrapé

''¡MUEVES UN PUTO MÚSCULO Y TE ATRAVIESO!'' Le grité poniendo la cuchilla de mi aumento en la parte inferior de su cabeza

''Así que estás vivo ¿No, Chico rudo? Mátame, hazlo, así Duke tendrá pruebas verdaderas para arrestarte, tú me quitaste los objetivos de mi vida, Clover estaba destinada a estar conmigo, arreglé esto con Duke para atraparte, él trabaja para Sweetie, ellos se ''Encargarían de ti'', Y yo me quedaría con Clover, todos contentos'' Dijo Zuma

''Vete a la mierda'' Le dijo Clover a Zuma

''Ah, me gusta cuando se resisten'' Dijo Zuma

Noqueé a Zuma para que se callara de una vez, luego de eso Jensen y Rocky llegaron a la habitación

"El no es así, nunca lo fue, ¿Su medicina estará mal?" Se preguntó Ryder en voz alta

"¿El muy cabrón se juntó con un secuaz de Sweetie, casi mata al viejo y tu dices que fue su maldita medicina? Niño, este debería ir a prisión, pero revisaré si hay rastros de algún tipo de sustancia" Dijo Jensen

"Bien, hazlo" Dijo Ryder

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, "Telón", esta droga altera el comportamiento del usuario, o puede ayudarlo con la atención, en algunos casos hace al que la toma hablar de cosas que no hablaría con nadie, depende como se fabrique, se puede moldear para parecer pastilla, o hacer líquido para inyecciones o medicinas bebibles, aunque su cadena de distribución era en Europa, no aquí, algo anda mal" Dijo Jensen

"Las compraba por internet, decía que estimulaba la atención, Zuma estaba bastante distraído hasta que lo comezó a tomar, pero desde que ese último cargamento llegó Zuma ha estado distinto, ¿Qué tal si analizamos una de las pastillas de cargamentos viejos con una del nuevo?" Dijo Ryder

"Buena idea, debería haber una de esas máquinas por aquí" Dije

Le pasé la máquina a Ryder y el y Jensen se llevaron a Zuma y a la máquina con ellos de vuelta a la torre, luego de eso Me acerqué a Clover

"Lo siento" Le dije

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó

"Por que hayas tenido que ver toda esa violencia, verme así de enojado, es que ya no aguanto, quiero volver a tener mi libertad y poder vivir sin estar ocultándome" Le explique

"Connor, no te disculpes por eso, solo debes controlarte un poco, ¿Si Zuma se hubiese movido lo hubieras matado?" Preguntó Clover muy preocupada

"Podría haberlo hecho, estoy estresado y cuando lo estoy no pienso bien, pero si realmente Zuma se comporta por su medicina fallida, me hubiese arrepentido" Le dije

"Clover si en algún momento ves que me vuelvo muy violento, por favor, vete con John, por el bien de ustedes dos" Le dije

"Connor, por favor, no digas eso, se que no nos harías daño" Dijo Clover llorando

"¿Pudiste hablar con Colin?" Le pregunté

"No, papá entró en coma" Dijo Clover llorando

"¿Estarás a mi lado si algo le pasa?" Preguntó Clover

"Estaré a tu lado por siempre" Le dije

"Gracias" Me respondió

"Vayamos a la torre a resolver esto de una vez" Dije

 **¿Si hago un crossover con Deus Ex en la sección de crossovers, se verá aquí y en la sección de Deus ex o solo aquí? Gracias por leer**


	23. Un respiro

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Salí junto a Clover del hospital y nos dirigimos a la torre

"Connor" Me llamó Clover

"Dime" Le dije

"¿Donde está John?" Me preguntó preocupada

"En la casa segura" Le respondí

"Hablando de eso, hubo que desmantelarla, ya no la necesitamos, Connor, ya no eres un fugitivo pero aún así debes ayudarme con la investigación, ya estás metido en esto y ni saldrás así como así" Dijo Jensen a través de mi comunicador

"¿Y entonces donde está John?" Pregunté

"Está con Miller en su apartamento, dijo que vayas a recogerlo cuando quieras" Dijo Jensen

"¿Vamos a la torre o a recoger a John?" Le pregunté a Clover

"Recojamos a John, quiero verlo" Dijo Clover

Cambiamos de rumbo hacia el apartamento de Miller

"¿Podemos confiar en Miller?" Preguntó Clover

"Ya arreglé mis problemas con él, claro que podemos confiar en el " Le respondí

"Connor, ¿Haremos el amor algún día? Recuerda que lo prometiste" Me susurró

"No lo sé" Le respondí

Llegamos al apartamento de Miller, Miller bajó con John

"Aquí está su pequeñín" Dijo Miller trayendo a John

"Gracias Miller" Le dije

"No hay problema, Le di tu número a Rick, dice que quiere hablar contigo", Dijo Miller

Nos volvimos a la torre, al entrar vimos a Jensen y a Ryder hablando con Rocky

"Juraría que vi a Sweetie hablando con Duke en donde me tenían, algo acerca de volver a Barkingburg o algo así" Dijo Rocky

"¡Es el secuestrador!" Gritó Rubble al verme

"Les expliqué como cinco veces que Connor no hizo nada malo" Dijo Ryder

"Lo sentimos" Dijeron los miembros de PAW Patrol en conjunto

"Disculpas aceptadas" Les respondí

Subí a mi habitación para encontrarme que estaba todo destrozado, mi armario, mi cama, las paredes, todo

''¿Qué diablos le pasó a mi habitación?'' Le pregunté a Ryder

''Dos miembros del equipo pensaron que no te volverían a ver y teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido hicieron eso'' Explicó Ryder

''La caja... ¡La caja! ¿Dónde está?'' Le pregunté a Ryder

''¿Hablas de esta caja?'' Dijo Ryder alcanzándome la caja que buscaba

En esa caja había muchas cosa con mucho valor emocional para mí, el collar de John, Unas cuantas fotos, como una en la que estábamos Chase y yo antes de una operación de la agencia, otra con Miller, Clover, papá y yo en un almuerzo, otra con John Clover y yo, y muchas otras, también había una cajita más pequeña con algo muy importante, era algo que le daría a Clover algún día, pero no pronto

''¿Que hay en la caja?'' Preguntó Clover

''Nada'' Le dije cerrándola

''John, ven aquí'' Le dije a John

John se acercó a mí, yo lo abracé y le puse el collar

''¿Te gusta?'' Le pregunté

John movía su colita y ladraba felizmente, Clover y yo lo agarramos y lo abrazamos

''Ustedes dos me hacen muy feliz'' Dijo Clover

''Connor'' Me llamó Jensen

''¿Si?'' Le pregunté

''Siento interrumpir en tu momento familiar, pero te daré unos días libres, esta investigación tiene muchos cabos sueltos y estamos solo en la punta del iceberg, descansa y vuelve con todas tus fuerzas'' Dijo Jensen

''Gracias, ¿Tu que harás?'' Le pregunté

''Investigar, pero no te preocupes, descansa'' Dijo Jensen

Jensen se fue de la torre, luego de eso Ryder se me acercó

''Connor, las pruebas en las pastillas de Zuma indican que Zuma no hizo lo que hizo porque te odia, él estaba drogado, intentaré buscar otra medicina, pero quiero que hables con él, Zuma no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó, no quiero que él y tú terminen en una rivalidad, Chase también quería hablar contigo de otra cosa, pero no me dijo acerca de qué'' Me informó Ryder

''Gracias, lo tendré en mente'' Le respondí

''Connor, creo que dormirás conmigo esta noche'' Me dijo Clover

''No tengo muchas opciones'' Le dije

''Entra'' Me dijo Clover

Clover comenzó a agarrarme por lugares inapropiados

''Clover... no enfrente de John'' Le dije

Clover me soltó, nos acostamos y esperamos a que John durmiera

''¿Estás listo?'' Me preguntó Clover

 **(Puedes saltearte lo que viene si quieres, marcaré cuando termine la escena)**

Comenzamos a besarnos y a revolcarnos por la cama hasta que Clover se puso encima mío

''¿Puedo darle un besito?'' Preguntó Clover agarrando a mi miembro

''Como desees, mi reina'' Le dije

Clover besó a mi miembro, luego de eso ella intentó metérselo a la boca pero la paré

''Clover, estás yendo muy lejos'' Le dije

''Mi habitación, mis reglas'' Me dijo

''Clover, ¿Puedes no hacerlo?, no creo que te guste'' Le advertí

''Bueno, si no te gusta eso, tendré que hacer otra cosa'' Dijo Clover

Clover se agarró fuertemente a mí y puso mi miembro dentro de ella

'' _Ahh_...No recuerdo que se sintiera tan bien'' Me dijo mientras se movía

''¿Realmente te gusta esto, verdad?'' Le pregunté

''S-si..'' Me dijo

Clover se siguió moviendo, aumentando su velocidad, y disminuyendo cuando veía que me acercaba a mi ''Punto máximo'', ella quería que esto durara

''C-Clover, ¡Para!'' Le dije

''¿Pasó algo, papito?'' Me preguntó

''No voy a aguantar mucho más'' Le dije

'' _Mmm..._ Báñame, no te guardes nada'' Me dijo

Clover sacó a mi miembro de dentro de ella y comenzó a tocarlo con su pata hasta que me vine

''Bueno, mi pelaje es blanco, ¿Dices que se notará?'' Preguntó Clover en un tono de broma

''Date un baño, no se nota pero tiene olor'' Le explique

 **(Fin... de la escena)**

Clover se dio una ducha rápida y se volvió a acostar

''Te amo'' Me susurró

''Yo más'' Le susurré

Nos dormimos y a la mañana siguiente me desperté y me fui a duchar

Abrí la ducha y el agua comenzó a salir, estaba tibia y me relajaba, cerré mis ojos y comencé a pensar, ¿En que resultaría la investigación?, ¿Debería dejar la acción definitivamente?, ¿Debo proponerle a Clover eso que quiero proponerle hace un tiempo?, ¿Colin estará bien?, luego recordé que hacía unos cuantos días que no veía a mi padre, podría ir con él y presentarle a John, no recuerdo si lo vio o no el día de su nacimiento, también recordé que Miller dijo que Rick, su pareja, quería hablar conmigo, ¿Qué querrá?, Bueno, en algún momento me enteraré


	24. Hermano de otra madre

(Punto de vista de Connor)

Escuché como mi comunicador sonaba en mi habitación, yo ya había terminado de ducharme así que me sequé y salí a contestar la llamada

"Hola" Le dije a quien me llamaba, era un número desconocido

"Connie, soy Rick, ¿Cómo estás? Te llamo porque quería pedirte un consejo, ¿Qué le regalarías a Miller? Es que no le he dado nada y el hasta me deja vivir en su apartamento" Me dijo Rick

"Miller prefiere las experiencias antes de lo material, aunque los abrigos le gustan mucho, alguna chaqueta o gabardina, aunque creo que el preferiría una experiencia bonita" Le expliqué

"Bueno, muchas gracias Connie" Dijo Rick

"Es Connor" Le expliqué

"Lo sé, pero Connie suena más bonito" Dijo Rick cortando la llamada

Clover bostezó y despertó

"¿Cómo estás?" Le pregunté

"Agotada, ven aquí" Me dijo

Clover me agarró y me besó

"Ustedes dos son lo más importante que hay en mi vida" Me dijo

"No me abandonen" Susurró

"Clover, ¿Por qué lo dices?" Le pregunté

"Mi padre está más en el otro lado que aquí y…" Clover no pudo continuar

"Ya, no llores, yo estaré contigo hasta que seamos viejitos, y estoy seguro que John también, solo que el no será viejito" Le dije a Clover para calmarla

"Te quiero" Me dijo Clover frotando su hocico con el mío

Luego de eso John se subió a la cama y se puso entre nosotros

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó Clover a John

John comenzó a beber de Clover y yo junté mi cabeza con la de ella, casi me duermo pero John saltó encima de mí y yo comencé a acariciar sus orejitas, luego el se acostó sobre mi y se durmió

Me distraje bastante con John y no me di cuenta de que Clover estaba con su cabeza en la almohada

" _AHHHHHHHH_ " Gritó Clover En la almohada

No era un grito de espanto ni de dolor, era de desahogo, ella estaba pasando por mucho, en parte por mi culpa, la investigación estaba en un ritmo bastante lento y Jensen dijo que podía tomar un descanso, y yo la haré con todo gusto, ahora solo quería pasar tiempo con mi familia

"Connor, ¿Tienes un momento? " Dijo Chase a través del comunicador

"¿Es demasiado importante?" Pregunté

"Sip, ven a mi habitación, bueno, ven a la puerta, te lo explicaré allí" Dijo Chase

Me puse presentable y salí de mi habitación, cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Chase no había nadie

"Estoy aquí" Dijo Chase desde dentro de su habitación

"¿Y porque no sales?" Pregunté

"Ahí está el problema, se atascó la cerradura, necesito que la fuerces desde tu lado" Explicó Chase

No parecía complicado, una parte del curso de mecánico que di trata de forzado de cerraduras, y esta cerradura parecía bastante sencilla, la abrí en cuestión de nada

"Ábrete sésamo" Dije al terminar de forzarla

"Uff, gracias, lo habría hecho yo pero no quería despertarla" Dijo Chase

"¿A quien?" Pregunté

"Ehh… Skye" Dijo Chase avergonzado

"¡Lo lograste!" Le dije felicitándolo

"Si… Pero quiero que guardes el secreto, Skye pidió que no lo contara, y creo que ya te lo conté" Pidió Chase

"Tu secreto está a salvo ¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo?" Pregunté

"Skye es la segunda que entró al equipo, y yo soy el primero, así que no se como se lo vaya a tomar Ryder al saber que los dos miembros más antiguos del equipo están en pareja, para Ryder el equipo es una familia, y las relaciones de este tipo dentro de las familias no son muy bien vistas, en pocas palabras quiero que Ryder esté tranquilo" Explicó Chase

"Por cierto, ¿Lo de ir a tomar algo sigue en pie?, Me vendría bien salir y distraerme un poco" Dijo Chase

"¿Quieres ir ahora? " Propuse

"Claro, le avisaré a Skye" Dijo Chase

Chase entró a su habitación y yo volví a la habitación de Clover y le avisé

"¿Listo? " Preguntó Chase

"Vamos" Respondí

Salimos y salimos a pata a un bar que Chase conocía, al llegar al lugar Chase pidió una mesa y nos sentamos

"¿Qué vas a pedir?" Preguntó Chase

"Creo que un Vodka" Dije

"Prefiero una cerveza, es más ligera" Dijo Chase

Llegó la moza y pedimos lo que dijimos, la moza trajo las bebidas en cuestión de nada

"Gracias" Le dije

"De nada, héroe" Dijo la moza

"¿Me llamó héroe?" Pregunté

"Parece que lo del hotel no pasó desapercibido, te ibas a sacrificar por la ciudad, eso es bastante respetable" Explicó Chase

"Aunque para nosotros hubiera sido bastante trágico que te pasará algo" Dijo Chase

"Lo se, ¿Tomamos?" Propuse

'Por los viejos tiempos" Dijo Chase mientras chocábamos nuestros vasos

"Tu y Skye… " iba a decir algo pero Chase me interrumpió

"Sabe montar y te puede exprimir bastante… " No dejé continuar a Chase, se estaba pasando

"¡Chase!" Le dije

"¿Qué?" preguntó

"Solo quería saber si fue solo esa noche o si son pareja, que me cuentes eso" Le dije

"Oh, ja ja, lo siento, es que a veces me paso, creo que es el alcohol" Dijo Chase

"Solo fue un vaso" Dije

"Bueno, no importa, le pedí a Skye que fuese mi pareja el día que tu desapareciste en la nieve, ella se enfadó bastante conmigo cuando me peleé con Ryder, dice que te protejo demasiado, pero ahora estamos bien, aunque hay algo que me preocupa" Dijo Chase

"¿Qué pasa?" Le Pregunté

"Creo que alguien la acosa por esa red social en la que ella se hizo una cuenta, o eso es lo que piensa ella, no pude ver ningún mensaje" Explicó Chase

"Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer" Dije

Chase tomo otro vaso y yo hice lo mismo, aunque el vodka comenzaba a caerme mal

"Creo que debería para" Dije

"Te prometí no pasarme esta vez, así que mejor volvamos" Dijo Chase

"Gracias, hermano" Dijo Chase

"¿Hermano?" Pregunté

"Eres como mi hermano, pero de otra madre" Explicó Chase


	25. Capítulo 25

(Punto de vista de Clover)

Que largo y aburrido se me hace el tiempo sin Connor, lo extraño, no escuché bien a donde dijo que iba así que no podía estimar un tiempo en el que Connor estaría de vuelta, podría dormir, pero no tengo sueño, podría llamarlo pero no quiero moverme a buscar mi móvil, ¡Ya se! John puede traerlo

"John, ¿Puedes traerme esa cosita cuadrada que está en la mesita?" Pregunté

John me miró confundido, claro, es un cachorro y no entiende, que tonta soy, luego de eso John subió a la cama

"Mesita, teléfono móvil, aquí" Le indiqué señalando las tres cosas

John Ladró, se fue a la mesa y intentó agarrar el teléfono con su boca pero no le alcanzaba el espacio para traerlo así que comenzó a moverlo empujándolo con sus patitas

"Se va a caer" Le dije agarrándolos al teléfono y a el

"Buen chico" Le dije a John

Agarré mi teléfono y llamé a Connor

(Punto de vista de Connor)

Riiiiiiing, riiiiiiing, Así sonaba mi teléfono

"¿Tienes un teléfono moderno y le pones un tono de teléfono viejo?" Preguntó Chase mientras salíamos del bar

"Es Clover, mejor Atiendo" Dije

"Amoooor" Dijo Clover a través del teléfono

"¿Si?" Le Pregunté

"Ay, que frío, te extraño y me encantaría que volvieras, Creo que John quiere lo mismo, pero no puede decirlo"

"Pa… p… ¡papá! " Dijo John a través del teléfono

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, ni yo ni Clover nos esperábamos eso, creo que hasta se me escapó una lágrima cuando lo escuche

"Connor ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó Clover

"¡Connor vuelve a la cama!" Gritó Chase imitando una voz femenina bastante mal hecha

"¿Ese fue Chase?" Preguntó Clover riéndose

"Ah, diablos" se quejó Chase

"Bueno, te espero aquí, te amo" Dijo Clover cortando la llamada

"Serás cabrón" Le dije a Chase

"Al menos no se la creyó" Dijo Chase

"Bueno, voy a volver al cuartel, ¿Tu que vas a hacer?" Pregunté

"Voy a comprarle algo a Skye, te veo luego" Dijo Chase

Comencé a caminar por las calles de Bahía Aventura, me gusta aquí, la gente es tranquila y amable, además hay mucho para hacer, algún día de estos tengo que presentarle a John a mi padre, no se que dirá pero espero que sea un buen abuelo, con eso me basta

"¿Puedo hablar conmigo un momento?" Preguntó Skye que me esperaba en la puerta del cuartel

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté

"Mi helicóptero tiene una falla en la hélice trasera, cuando inicio el motor no comienza a moverse y no puedo despegar, Eres el mecánico ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo Skye

"Ahora tengo arreglar unas cosas, pero cuando pueda le echaré un vistazo" Le dije

"Gracias, otra cosa, Ryder dijo que quería hablar contigo, no dijo de que" Dijo Skye

"Gracias Por avisar" Dije

"Por nada" Dijo Skye sentándose en la puerta

Entré al cuartel y fui a ver a Ryder así tendría un rato sin interrupciones con Clover

"¿Me necesitabas?" Pregunté

"Si, Te estás haciendo un nombre en la ciudad, eres un héroe para esta ciudad y sus habitantes, la alcaldesa te envía esta medalla al servicio por la ciudad, felicitaciones" Dijo Ryder Poniendo la medalla en mi pecho

"Vaya, es bonita' Dije

Era una medalla de plata con un apretón de manos dibujado en ella

"Otra cosa, te llegó un paquete esta mañana, no se que sea pero es de un tal Thomas Winters ¿Familiar tuyo?" Dijo Ryder dándome una caja

"Gracias" Le dije

"No hay problema, ve" Dijo Ryder

Fui a la habitación para ver que quería Clover, cuando entré a la habitación Clover estaba dormida y John estaba persiguiendo su colita, decidí abrir el paquete que dejó mi padre

"Hijo, quiero que me perdones, no te abandoné porque si y lo sabes, te amo y no quiero que nos llevemos mal, se que tu hijo, mi nieto, nació pero no pude ir a verlo porque no conozco la ciudad, lo siento, pero con esta carta está tu juguete que tenías cuando eras un cachorrito justo como él, me gustaría que se lo des y veas como resulta" Decía la carta que venía con la zanahoria de juguete con la que yo jugaba cuando era cachorro, la saqué de la caja y dejé cerca a John, que dejó de perseguir su cola para ver que era ese objeto naranja, él la olfateó, la miró, le caminó por encima, e incluso saltó en ella como si fuera un trampolín, ahí se dio cuenta que la zanahoria chillaba y siguió saltando sobre ella hasta que lo agarré para evitar que siga haciendo ruidos y despertara a Clover

"Arrorró mi niño, Arrorró mi sol, Arrorró pedazo de mi corazón" Le canté suavemente a John, haciendo que se durmiera

Dejé a John en su cuna y fui a acostarme, era de tarde, una siesta no me vendría nada mal, así que dormí, pero desperté con Clover encima mío

"Hazme tuya" Dijo Clover

"Es temprano para este tipo de cosas" Le dije

"¿Harías que una dama como yo espere?" Preguntó Clover

"¿Qué me hará esta dama tan impaciente si la hago esperar demasiado?" Pregunté siguiendo el juego

"Te castigaré, y no creo que te guste" Dijo Clover

"Ya quiero ver ese castigo" Dije


	26. 26

(Punto de vista da Connor)

"O tu podrías castigarme a mi" Dijo Clover poniendo sus ojitos tiernos

"Esta noche" Dije

"¿Vas a dejar que esta lobita mala se quede son castigo?" Susurró Clover a mi oído

"Me parece que por el momento si" Le dije

John se subió a la cama y se las arregló para ponerse entre Clover y yo

"¿Pasa algo pequeñín?" Le Pregunté sujetándolo

John Ladró y señalo la puerta

"¿Lo dejamos salir?" Preguntó Clover

"Yo lo acompaño" Dije

"No lo iba dejar salir solo, ¿Puedo quedarme? Estoy cansada" Dijo Clover

"Claro" Le dije

Agarré a John y salí de la habitación

"¿Quieres ir al patio?" Le Pregunté

John Ladró y salimos al patio donde estaban Ryder Y Tracker

"Ya te dije, ese Wolf no trama nada good" Dijo Tracker

"¿Pasó algo?" Pregunté

"Tracker dijo haber visto a un lobo aproximarse bastante al cuartel, Y Tracker sospecha que trama algo" Explicó Ryder

"¿Puedes describir al lobo?" Pregunté

"Muy similar a ti pero Mas old" Dijo Tracker

Luego de eso mi padre salió de entre unos arbustos

"¿Hijo puedes pedirle a tus amigos que no me lancen piedras?" Preguntó

"¿Enserio Tracker?" Pregunté

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Ryder

"Mi padre" Dije

John le ladraba a mi padre como si se tratara de un desconocido

"Tranquilo, el es tu abuelo" Le dije

John paró de ladrar y Tracker se tapó sus ojos con patas

"No me haga daño, Míster" Dijo

"No te haré daño, mientras no lances otra piedra" Explicó mi padre

"Okay" Dijo Tracker volviéndose a levantar

Ryder y Tracker entraron al cuartel y mi padre, John y yo nos quedamos hablando

"Que bonito, estoy orgulloso de ti Connor" Dijo mi padre mirando a John

"Ojala lo hubieses estado antes… " Le dije

"Connor ¿Vas a dejar eso del abandono algún día?" Preguntó Mi padre

"¿Qué lo deje? Tuve una infancia de mierda, me separé de Miller y estuve rodeado de policías siendo muy pequeño porque tu me abandonaste" Dije enojado

"Connor, tenía mis motivos" Explicó mi padre

"¡TU HERMANO MURIÓ POR ESOS "MOTIVOS" TUYOS! " Le grité

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mi padre confundido

"Gregory… Murió intentando ayudarnos" Le dije intentando calmarme

"¿Y nadie me dijo nada?" Preguntó mi padre aún más confundido

"Connor, debemos… debemos perdonarnos de una vez, Gregory no querría esto, tu madre tampoco, por favor, tu y Miller son todo lo que tengo" Dijo papá

Yo solo lo abracé, tenía ganas de abrazarlo desde que se fue

"Esto es raro" Dijo papá

"¿Qué pasa?" Le Pregunté

"Estás llorando" Dijo papá

"Lo se" Le dije

"Connor, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, seguro que tu también, pero… gracias por perdonarme" Dijo papá yéndose

Entré al cuartel intentando ocultar mi llanto, pero no podía

"¿Qué pasó?" Me preguntó Rocky

"Nada" Dije

"Oye, tengo que reparar el helicóptero de Skye, ¿Me prestas unas herramientas?" Pregunté

"Claro, están en el taller" Dijo Rocky

"Gracias" Le dije

Bajé al taller y agarré las herramientas y las llevé al garaje del cuartel donde estaba el helicóptero de Skye, no tenía nada raro, solo el mecanismo de inicio tenía unos cables cortados y lis reemplacé, luego llamé a Skye para que lo arrancara

"¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?" Preguntó Skye

"Solo enciende el motor" Le Expliqué

Skye encendió el motor y el helicóptero funcionó perfectamente

"¡Funciona!" Dijo Skye emocionada

"Gracias por repararlo" Dijo Skye cuando bajó del helicóptero

"No hay problema" Le dije

Salí del garaje y fui a la habitación de Clover mientras cargaba con John

"¿Te gustó ver a papá trabajar?" Le Pregunté

John ladró y movió su colita

"Lo tomaré como un si" Dije

Entré a la habitación y Clover estaba esperando mientras miraba televisión

"¿Cómo les fue en su paseo?" Preguntó Clover

"Bien, parece que John lo disfrutó" Dije mirando como John miraba la puerta

"Parece que quiere salir de vuelta" Dijo Clover

Me acosté y pegué mi cabeza a la almohada

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Clover

"No lo estoy" Dije

Clover me miró y se recostó en mi

"Parece que todos tenemos problemas" Dijo Clover

"Connor, ¿Dices que podremos darle una linda infancia a John?" Preguntó Clover

"Estaré con ustedes dos hasta que el destino diga lo contrario" Dije

"Connor, no pienses en esas cosas, me hace mal" Dijo Clover

"Lo siento" Le dije

"No pasa nada" Dijo Clover

Clover se abrazó a mi como si no me hubiera visto hace bastante tiempo, cerró sus ojos y me apretó aún más fuerte

"Los necesito a ambos" Dijo Clover

"Y yo también" Dije

John se subió a la cama y comenzó a lamer a Clover

"Creo que quiere que estés bien" Le dije

"Creo que tiene hambre" Dijo Clover

"Creo que las dos" Dije

Clover comenzó a darle de comer a John y yo miré la televisión

"El famoso barco S.S Isabelle llegará de Reino Unido a Bahía Aventura mañana, habrán varias figuras importantes como la alcaldesa, actores y cantantes, se espera una gran presencia de personas y un gran operativo de seguridad en la zona del puerto" Dijo El locutor del programa informativo de la televisión


	27. Entre la vida y la muerte

"Chicos, hoy tendremos que inspeccionar la seguridad del puerto para el barco que vendrá mañana a nuestro puerto, Zuma, te encargaras de comprobar la zona marítima para ver si no hay nada extraño en el agua, Chase, Connor, mantengan a la gente fuera de la zona de preparación, Rubble, Rocky, ayudarán a montar el escenario para el concierto de bienvenida, Skye, serás nuestro ojo en el cielo, ¿Listos?" Dijo Ryder por el comunicador

"Parece que hoy no voy a descansar" Dije

Se escucharon unas risas por el comunicador y todos nos reunimos para ir al puerto

(Sin punto de vista)

Clover estaba durmiendo mientras que Connor y el resto estaban haciendo los preparativos en el puerto, lo que Clover no sabía era que recibiría una noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero mejor vayámonos al puerto

"Que fácil está siendo esto ¿No?" Preguntó Chase

"Si, me sorprende que todo vaya como la seda mientras llevo un uniforme" Dijo Connor en un tono apagado

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó Chase

"La última vez que tuve puesto un uniforme estuve en un edificio que se derrumbaba en llamas para luego caer en un coma" Explicó Connor

"Joder… ni lo menciones, ¿Nunca te preguntaste como saliste de allí?" Dijo Chase curioso

"Si, pero mejor lo dejo en el pasado" Dijo Connor

"Bien, cuándo los demás terminar podremos ir a casa" Dijo Chase

"Espera, ¿Puedes cubrir mi ausencia un momento?" Preguntó Connor

"Claro, ¿Pero porque?" Preguntó Chase

"Traeré algo para comer ¿Quieres algo?" Preguntó Connor

"Trae lo que sea" Dijo Chase despidiendo a Connor

Volviendo con Clover, ella estaba a punto de recibir esa noticia trágica que cambiaría su vida

"¿Señorita Brennan?" Preguntó una persona que trabajaba en el hospital

"Eh, si soy yo" Dijo Clover contestando el teléfono

"Lamento informarle que su padre… ha fallecido" Dijo la persona que trabajaba en el hospital

En ese momento el mundo de Clover se caía a pedazos, su padre, la figura que la guió durante una de las etapas más complicadas de su vida, acababa de morir en el Hospital de Bahía Aventura, ella no sabía que hacer, asi que decidió… Tomó una medida drástica, pero para su suerte en ese momento Connor estaba llegando a la torre a buscar algo, aunque lo que encontraría le destrozaría por dentro

Connor entró a su habitación y se encontró con Clover en un charco de sangre

"¡CLOVER! ¡CLOVER!" Connor gritaba pero no recibía respuesta de Clover, que parecía muerta, pero estaba luchando el la delgada línea que hay entre la vida y la muerte

"¿Connor que pas?…. OH DIOS" Dijo Ryder que se había enterado que Connor había abandonado su puesto

"¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!" Gritó Connor

Ryder llamó a la ambulancia mientras que Connor intentaba parar el sangrado de Clover, logró con tenerlo hasta que llegó la ambulancia, la cual se llevó a Clover hacia el hospital, el mismo hospital donde murió el padre de Clover

Connor se subió a su interceptor y siguió a la ambulancia, a el también se le estaba cayendo el mundo a pedazos, ver a su amada en ese estado no le hacía bien, al llegar al hospital Connor siguió a los doctores que se llevaban a Clover, pero en cierto punto dos doctores le bloquearon el paso

"Zona restringida" Le dijo un doctor

"¡SUELTAME!" Gritó Connor mordiendo al doctor

"¡AY! Tras el" Ordenó el doctor

Connor fue rápidamente rodeado y sedado por uno de los doctores

(Tres horas más tarde)

"¡Connor despierta!" Dijo Miller

"¿M-miller? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Connor

"Me enteré" Dijo Miller

"¡CLOVER!" Gritó Connor

"Tranquilo, me llamaron porque tuviste un desacato en el hospital y te tuvieron que sedar, Clover está, Agh, te seré sincero, está luchando por su vida" Dijo Miller

Connor comenzó a llorar

"Tranquilo hijo" Dijo Thomas, el padre de Connor, que también estaba en el lugar

"Señor Winters" Llamó una enfermera

"¿Cuál de los tres?" Preguntó Thomas

"Connor" Explicó la enfermera

Connor fue guiado hasta la habitación donde estaba Clover, en ella estaba Jensen además de Clover

Lo primero que hizo Connor fue agarrar la pata de Clover, y llorar

"Se pondrá bien" Dijo Jensen

"Pero necesita un enorme favor de tu parte" Explicó Jensen

"Haré lo que sea" Dijo Connor llorando

"Los tipos de sangre de tu y Clover son compatibles, deberás donarle sangre, pero es mucha, puede que sufras muchas migrañas, visión borrosa y dolor por todo el cuerpo si lo haces" Explicó Jensen

"Lo haré" Dijo Connor llorando

"Le avisaré al doctor, luego hablaremos de la investigación" Dijo Jensen saliendo de la sala

"Si me estás escuchando, hay mucho por lo que vale la pena vivir, no se porque lo hiciste, pero yo estoy aquí, y hay muchos más que desean que te recuperes, lucha, por favor" Dijo Connor

Mientras tanto Clover se hallaba en una especie de limbo, donde tendría que tomar su decisión mas dificil


	28. Vuelta a la vida

(Sin punto de vista)

Connor estaba al lado de Clover, ella ya estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida, los doctores ya le habían extraído la sangre a Connor, pero no lograron nada, al cabo de unos minutos la máquina que registraba el pulso cardíaco de Clover se detuvo *Biiiiiiiiip*''¡NO!'' Gritó Connor, en lágrimas, lo que ni él ni Clover sabían era que ella recibiría una segunda oportunidad

(Punto de vista de Clover)

No se porque lo hice, se me caía el mundo abajo, no pensé ni en Connor ni en John, fui una estúpida, una egoísta, pero no hay vuelta atrás, ¿Estoy muerta? Estoy en la sala del hospital... pero me siento fuera de mi cuerpo

''Clover'' Dijo papá

''¿P-PAPA?'' Pregunté asombrada

''Soy, bueno, somos almas, vagaríamos por el mundo en búsqueda de paz, pero puedo cambiar eso para ti'' Explicó papá

''No entiendo'' Dije

''Cuando un padre y una hija mueren el mismo día, el padre puede hacer un trato con ''Los del más allá'' Para que la hija vuelva a la vida'' Explicó papá

''¿Qué tipo de trato?'' Pregunté

''No importa, lo que importa es que puedes volver a vivir, pero debes decidirte ya'' Dijo Papá

''Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Porque hiciste eso?'' Preguntó papá

''Se me caía el mundo'' Dije

''No, para nada, sabes que parte de vivir es morir, mi hora ya había llegado, estoy viejo, pero tú puedes volver a vivir'' Dijo papá

''Pero...'' Iba a hablar pero papá me interrumpió

''Sin peros, Connor estuvo vagando durante dos años por el país, buscando paz, y tu se la arrebataste hoy, piensa en él, se le cayó un edificio encima, sobrevivió de milagro, se encontró contigo, tu eres su luz, su guía, incluso fue a salvarte cuando te secuestraron, él te ama, y John, él necesita una madre, estoy seguro de que Connor no encontrará el amor otra vez, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de su pasado, el no puede superar las pérdidas de este tipo, por favor, vuelve, yo estaré en paz y tu feliz'' Dijo papá

En ese momento lo abracé, lo más fuerte que pude, sabía que no lo volvería a ver

''Devuélveme'' Le pedí llorando

''Sabía elección'' Dijo papá

En ese momento sentí una vibración mientras veía lo que parecía ser un túnel, al llegar a la salida recuperé la conciencia en el hospital mi camilla, el doctor y Connor me miraron tomar mucho aire y saltar fuera de la camilla

"No es… posible" Dijo el doctor impactado

"¿C-Clover?" Dijo Connor tartamudeando

Me sentía muy débil y me desplomé en el suelo, Connor salió de su camilla y me levantó

En sus ojos azules había impacto, su pelaje era usualmente gris oscuro, pero estaba casi blanco, pálido

"E-e-estás v-viva" Dijo Connor en un tono de voz apagado y débil

"¿Cuánta sangre te quitaron?" Pregunté preocupada

"No… lo se ¿Cómo te enteraste?" Preguntó Connor agotado

"Lo supuse" Mentí

"Ambos necesitarán reposar por un tiempo, nada de actividad física ni nada que los sobreexija" Ordenó el doctor

"Enten… dido" Dijo Connor

Salí de la sala con Connor recostado sobre mi, el no podía moverse, le quitaron mucha sangre, por mi culpa, fui una estúpida, yo no merezco que el me perdone siempre aunque esta vez no sabe que pasó, no lo merezco a él, al salir estaban mis hermanos, la familia de Connor, PAW Patrol, salvo Ryder que no sabía donde estaba

"¡Joder! Déjame ayudarte" Dijo Miller llevando a Connor sobre él

"Gr-gracias" Dije

"Ambos están débiles, ¿Puedes caminar?" Preguntó El padre de Connor

''S-Si'' Dije

''¡CLOVER!'' Gritaron los PAW patrol y mis hermanos

''Y... ¿Y John?'' Pregunté

''Con Ryder'' Explicó Chase

''¿Que te pasó?'' Preguntó Rocky

y así siguieron unas cuantas preguntas acerca de que me pasó, porque lo hice y todo eso, pero lo importante es que aprendí que por más fuerte que sea la pérdida, debo superarla, y más cuando hay otros que creen en mi, está Connor, que está destrozado por dentro y no entiende que está pasando, y John, que por más que no haya estado allí sabía que algo andaba mal, ellos dos son mis luces, y debo cuidarlas, como ellos me cuidan a mi

 **Se que el capítulo anterior fue algo innecesario para la trama, pero perdí a alguien recientemente, y quería expresarme en algún lado, aunque esta no se si fue la manera correcta**


	29. Grabado en las estrellas

(Punto de vista de Clover)

Luego de salir del hospital nos tuvieron que cargar a Connor y a mi hasta el cuartel, nos dejaron en mi habitación y trajeron a John, Ryder Preguntó Exactamente lo mismo que los demás, no era sorpresa ya que el se preocupa por todo el mundo y lo que hice yo no fue nada bonito, pero luego de esa conversación Ryder nos dijo Que descansáramos y que nos moviéramos lo menos posible, Connor y yo estábamos muy debilitados, pero eso no impidió que Connor se levantará de la cama

"¿Qué haces?" Le Pregunté

"No me quedaré aquí sentado, pero…. Ayyy" Connor estaba adolorido, y volvió a la cama

"Sabes…. Creo que me quedaré aquí" Dijo Connor acurrucándose conmigo

"¿Qué te duele?" Le Pregunté

"Mi consciencia, ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Connor

"Connor… sabes que te amo, pero mi padre… Sabes, el me cuido y me protegió de los maltratos de mi madre, fue mi figura a seguir, lo Extrañaré" Le expliqué angustiada

Connor me abrazó aun mas fuerte y comenzó a llorar suavemente

"Quisiera pedirte algo" Dijo Connor nervioso

"Dime" Dije

"Te lo diré mañana, te tengo una sorpresa" Dijo Connor

"Me vas a dejar ansiosa, y sabes que pasa cuando eso sucede" Le dije intentando seducirlo

"¿Le hacemos un hermanito a John?" Pregunté con un tono seductor

"Quiero que John disfrute esta etapa de su vida, y luego veremos si buscamos un segundo hijo, además, no estamos en condiciones para hacer ese tipo de cosas" Dijo Connor

"Tienes razón, oye… Nunca hablamos de tu madre, y me gustaría saber como fue, o como es" Pregunté curiosa

Connor soltó una lágrima, y su cara se cambio a tristeza

"Nunca la conocí" Dijo Connor Triste

"Lo siento" Dije

"No te culpes, no sabías, es que ella murió dándome a luz, asi que es como decir que la maté indirectamente" Dijo Connor angustiado

"Cuando no me dejaron ver el parto, mi temor de que se repitiera aumentó mucho, no se que haría sin ti, tu y John son todo lo que tengo" Dijo Connor aun mas triste

John se dirigió a la ventana y miró a la luna

"¿Qué va hacer?" Preguntó Connor levantándose de la cama

John se sentó y mirando la luna por la ventana, aulló y Connor lo miró sorprendido, luego Connor se sentó junto a el y aulló junto a él, bajé de la cama y hice lo mismo, duramos poco porque Connor y yo no estábamos en buen estado, pero aullar los tres juntos cambió la tristeza de Connor por alegría pura, el estaba orgulloso, y yo también, pusimos a John entre nosotros dos y Connor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, John reía y Connor lo miraba con orgullo

"Los amo" Dije abrazándolos a ambos

"Nosotros también" Dijo Connor

"Deberíamos dormir, se hace tarde" Dijo Connor

Dormimos, dormí con la duda de que me quería pedir Connor, a la mañana siguiente me sentía con energías de vuelta, pero ni Connor ni John estaban en la habitación, pero había una nota

"Amada, me encantaría que volviéramos al lugar donde todo comenzó, donde nos confesamos y nuestro amor continuó hasta lo que es ahora, quiero dar el paso final, quiero que nuestro amor quede grabado para siempre" Eso decía la carta, asi que me dirigí a donde confesé mi amor por el, volví al lago

Cuando llegué, estaba Connor con una Rosa en su boca y vestido de Gala, igual a como fue a la gala del ayuntamiento, me acerqué a el y en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción de baile, de esas viejas que se bailan lento

"Permíteme esta pieza" Dijo Connor

Nos agarramos de nuestras patas delanteras y comenzamos a bailar, Connor me besó y me pasó la rosa que tenia en su boca a mi boca

"Clover, L-llevamos un largo tiempo j-juntos, y sabes que te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo, s-se que tuviste una perdida recientemente, q-quisiera a-aliviarla con… con esto" Dijo Connor muy nervioso

Connor sacó una cajita de su traje, luego se arrodilló ante mi y dijo: '? "¿Te casarías conmigo?" Dijo Connor muy nervioso

No podía decir nada, pero se me cayó la rosa de la boca de lo asombrada que estaba, no sabía que decir, no se me había cruzado por la cabeza casarme con el, eso me haría muy feliz, y estoy segura que Mi papá hubiese querido que sea feliz

"¡TE AMO!" Grité, luego de eso agarré a Connor y lo llevé al suelo, besándolo y gritándole "¡Te amo!" Varias veces, alternando eso con besos, Connor y yo seriamos marido y mujer, estoy segura de que seremos felices por siempre y que nada podrá separarnos

"Papito… ¿Y que tal si nos casamos en el campo, o espera, en un barco, o en la nieve" Propuse varias cosas, pero Connor estaba pensativo

"¿Pasa algo?" Le Pregunté

"Estoy impactado…. No pensé que tendría pareja, y menos que me casaría o que tendría un hijo, si vuelvo en el tiempo y veo a mi yo de hace un tiempo, me vería intentando conseguir comida, huyendo, intentando acabar con mi sufrimiento… " Connor habló pero lo interrumpí para evitar que se angustiara

"Papito, no te preocupes, todo eso ya pasó, te prometo que estaré contigo hasta el final, y seguiré contigo por la eternidad cuando nuestras almas vaguen buscando paz, estoy segura de que nuestro amor está grabado en las estrellas" Dije


	30. Contigo, hasta el final

(Sin punto de vista)

Connor y Clover estaban acostados en el bosque, ya estaba anocheciendo y Ambos debían volver al cuartel

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Connor

"Un ratito más" Pidió Clover, que estaba casi dormida

"Clover, vamos" Dijo Connor levantando a Clover

"Quiero dormir" Dijo Clover

"Yo también, pero un bosque no es un buen lugar para dormir" Explicó Connor

"¿Dónde está John? Hoy me desperté y ni tu ni John estaban en la habitación" Dijo Clover

"Con Miller, ¿Lo pasamos a buscar de camino?" Preguntó Connor

"Claro" Dijo Clover

Los dos lobos comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad hasta el apartamento de Miller

"Miller, estoy abajo" Dijo Connor llamando al apartamento de Miller

No hubo respuesta

"Miller, ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó Connor

"Oh, lo siento Connie, Mill está… Ocupado, pero ya te bajo a tu ternurita" Dijo Rick

Rick bajó, el labrador estaba sudando y un poco agitado

"Aquí está" Dijo Rick que venía con John

John ladró al ver a su padre y a su madre y corrió hacia ellos

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Le Preguntó Rick a Connor

"Dime" Dijo Connor

"Tu hermano quiere hacer una cena para tu padre, tu, tu familia, el y yo, pero no se si tu quieras venir, Miller dice que tu y tu padre no se llevan muy bien" Dijo Rick

"Bueno, supongo que puedo venir" Dijo Connor

"¿Mañana al mediodía?" Preguntó Rick

"Claro, no hay problema" Dijo Connor

"¿Estabas haciendo ejercicio?" Preguntó Connor

"Creo que tu hermano montó un caballo" Dijo Rick

"Ah, ya veo, nos vemos" Dijo Connor

"Adiós" Dijo Rick volviendo a entrar al edificio

Connor volvió con Clover y John, pero con una cara de que se estaba imaginando algo que lo disgustaba

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó Clover

"No… nada, vamos" Dijo Connor saliendo de esa imagen

"¿Estás libre mañana al mediodía?" Preguntó Connor

"Claro, ¿Para que?" Preguntó Clover

"Para almorzar con Mi hermano, mi padre y la pareja de mi hermano" Dijo Connor

"¿Tu hermano tiene pareja?" Preguntó Clover

"Si, ¿No conociste a Rick?" Preguntó Connor

"Emm, creo que no" Dijo Clover

"¿Les contamos que nos vamos a casar?" Preguntó Connor emocionado

"Si quieres" Dijo Clover

John ladró varias veces

"¿Qué pasó campeón?" Preguntó Connor

"John quiere a papá" Dijo John

Connor se quedó asombrado por lo que dijo su hijo

"Yo también te quiero" Dijo Connor Llorando de alegría

Connor abrazó a John y así lo llevó al cuartel

Al llegar al cuartel, Connor y Clover entraron juntos, se dieron un beso y un abrazo que duraron bastante, luego llegó el resto del equipo

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo Rocky bromeando

Connor y Clover los ignoraron y solo pararon a tomar aire

"Connor, ¿Les contamos?" Preguntó Clover

"Claro" Dijo Connor

"Chicos…. Clover y yo… Nos vamos a casar" Dijo Connor

El equipo quedó asombrado

"Connor, e-eso es genial, ¿Cuándo se casarán?" Preguntó Chase ansioso

"No lo se… pero me encantaría que seas el padrino de la boda" Le dijo Connor a Chase

Chase se quedó sin palabras, para el significaba mucho

"Connor… ¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ!" Gritó Chase emocionado

Luego de eso llegaron las felicitaciones a los futuros marido y mujer

 **(Dos meses después)**

Connor, su hermano y los machos del equipo se fueron a un bar para hacerle una despedida de soltero a Connor, fue algo relativamente rápido ya que Connor no quería terminar cono en una de esas películas de despedidas de soltero, con Clover pasó lo mismo

Al día siguiente, la preparación de la boda comenzó y los nervios de todos se sentían, se hizo todo lo posible para que Connor y Clover no se vieran hasta que Toby, el hermano de Clover, llevara a la Novia al altar, Connor la esperaría allí y su unión como pareja se terminaría de formar, estarían unidos hasta que la muerte los separe

"¿Cómo te tratan los nervios?" Le Preguntó Katie a Clover mientras le trataba el pelaje

"Me están volviendo loca" Dijo Clover

"Tu pelaje ya está listo, solo queda ponerte el vestido" Dijo Katie alcanzándole el vestido a Clover

La futura novia se puso el vestido y dejó salir una mezcla de lágrimas de felicidad, como también de tristeza

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Everest preocupada

"Me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí" Dijo Clover secándose las lágrimas

"Linda, estoy segura que tu papá querría verte feliz, y lo debe estar haciendo desde el mas allá, tu lo eras todo para él" Dijo Skye aliviando a Clover

"Gracias" Dijo Clover más aliviada

"Somos tus amigas, estamos para eso" Dijo Skye dándole un abrazo a Clover

(Mientras tanto, con Connor)

Connor ya estaba casi del todo arreglado, solo le faltaba ajustar su corbata, lo que Ryder ya estaba haciendo

"Gracias" Dijo Connor

"De nada, ¿Listo?" Preguntó Ryder

"Estoy muy nervioso" Dijo Connor

"Lo se, Connor, hoy es tu gran día, nada ni nadie lo puede arruinar, tu vida cambiará para siempre y tu vínculo con Clover será lo más fuerte que tengas, debes apoyarte en ella, como ella debe hacerlo en ti" Dijo Ryder

Ryder Y Connor fueron a la Iglesia donde estaban todos los conocidos y familiares de Connor Y Clover, allí Connor entró y espero a su futura esposa en el altar

"Ya debería estar aquí" Se dijo Connor a si mismo al ver que Clover no llegaba

Mientras tanto, Clover y Toby estaban fuera de la iglesia

"Estoy muy feliz por ti hermanita" Dijo Toby tomando de la pata a Clover

Las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron y Clover entró lentamente, verla vestida de Blanco no era usual, ella evitaba ese color para que su pelaje blanco resaltara, pero hoy hizo una excepción, entró de la mano de su hermano, y su hermano se la dejó a Connor, Clover y Connor se miraron y se dieron las patas, el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia y al cabo de un rato llegó el momento que todos esperaban

"Connor Winters, ¿Acepta a la Señorita Ada Brennan como su legítima esposa?, ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? " Preguntó el sacerdote

"Acepto" Dijo Connor sin dudarlo

"Ada Brennan, ¿Aceptas a Connor Winters como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?" Le Preguntó el sacerdote a Clover

Clover estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decir

"Yo… " Dijo Clover para evitar el silencio, pero asustó a todos los presentes

"Yo acepto'" Dijo Clover, para el alivio de todos

El sacerdote dio la bendición sobre los anillos, Connor le puso el anillo a Clover, y ella hizo lo mismo con Connor

"Puede besar a la novia" Dijo el sacerdote

Pero no fue Connor quien dio el beso, sino que fue Clover en un movimiento brusco, llena de amor y alegría, saltó sobre Connor y lo besó, Connor la sostuvo lo mas fuerte que pudo para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo, luego de eso la música comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron a bailar

"¿Y?" Preguntó Clover emocionada

"¿Volviste a empezar?" Preguntó Clover mientras bailaba con Connor

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Connor

"¿Ya te olvidaste? Cuando llegaste aquí hablabas de tu pasado, toda esa tristeza, y decías que querías iniciar un nuevo capítulo en tu vida" Explicó Clover

"Vaya, que memoria tienes, creo… creo que sin ti no hubiera logrado nada de lo que logré" Dijo Connor mirando a su esposa

"Connor… John nos mira" Dijo Clover mirando como John intentaba imitar a su padre

Connor sujetó a John y luego llegó el fotógrafo a sacarles una foto.

Luego de la foto, Jensen apareció de la nada al lado de Connor

"¡Ay! Me asustaste" Dijo Connor

"Lo siento, quería felicitarte pero no me dejaban entrar por llegar tarde" Explicó Jensen

"Por cierto, Sweetie está en la prisión mas segura de Reino Unido, junto con Duke, no deberías preocuparte de nada" Dijo Jensen

"Espero que de quede allí" Dijo Connor

"Tranquilo, lo hará, otra cosa, me trasladaron a la división de Bahía Aventura, asi que supongo que nos veremos más seguido" Dijo Jensen

"Me alegro" Dijo Connor

Jensen le dio una tarjeta a Connor

"¿Una dirección?" Preguntó Connor

"Necesito que mañana vayas allí a las 9 de la mañana, es importante y no puedo hablar de esto aquí" Dijo Jensen con su voz apagada habitual

"¿Debo asustarme?" Preguntó Connor

"No, tu quédate tranquilo" Dijo Jensen mirando a la granjera Umi

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Connor notando la mirada de Jensen sobre la granjera

La granjera miró a Jensen, parecía que se conocían de antes

"Tengo unos asuntos que atender" dijo Jensen dirigiéndose a la granjera

"Haré de cuenta de que eso no fue demasiado extraño, ¿Seguimos bailando?" Preguntó Clover

"Claro, bonita" Dijo Connor

Ambos lobos siguieron bailando hasta que el sol se puso y la Luna salió

"Estoy.. Exhausta" Dijo Clover

"Vayamos a casa" Dijo Connor, ellos dos eran quienes quedaban en el salón a las 4 AM

Al llegar a su habitación, como era de esperarse, marido y mujer tuvieron su primera "Noche agitada" Como matrimonio, Connor se levantó a las 8 de la mañana, habiendo dormido como hora y media, para ir a donde Jensen le dijo que fuera

Era el aeropuerto de Bahía Aventura, al llegar entró al hangar número catorce, donde había un auto Muscle de color azul con dos franjas blancas que ibas de atrás hacia adelante del vehículo, pegada en el vidrio delantero del auto había una nota que decía "Felicitaciones" Y tenía todos las firmas de los PAW Patrol, la familia de Connor, de la familia de Clover, entre muchas otras personas que Connor conoció durante su trayecto para volver a empezar, junto a la nota estaban las llaves del vehículo y una foto de Connor y su familia

Connor subió al auto, arrancó y comenzó a derrapar por la pista del aeropuerto, disfrutando cada minuto que tenía permitido, una hora mas tarde, Connor llegó al cuartel

"¿Te gustó?" Preguntó Clover que esperaba a su esposo en el garaje del cuartel

"Me encantó" Dijo Connor

Ambos lobos se fueron al lago donde su relación comenzó y se quedaron en un lugar con buena vista a la costa, y estuvieron allí hasta el atardecer

"Aún recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti" Dijo Clover

"Recuerdo lo que sufrí cuando te secuestraron" Dijo Connor

"O cuando tuve que fingir mi muerte, o cuando casi te vas de este mundo" Dijo Connor casi llorando

"Olvidemos eso, solo seamos felices" Dijo Clover recostándose sobre Connor

Ambos lobos miraron al sol esconderse y aullaron a la luna cuando salió, serían felices, serian el uno para el otro, ya estaban planeando ampliar su familia, pero lo que mas les importaba era que estarían juntos, se amarían y que nada ni nadie en este mundo podría separarlos


End file.
